Calendrier de l'Avent
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Un petit défi lancé à moi-même… Une imagination bouillonnante et une envie d'allumer des étoiles de rêves dans vos yeux. Voici mon calendrier de l'Avent SasuNaruSasu ! Un recueil de courts OS, tous pleins de guimauve et de chocolat chaud. Bonne dégustation (Rating M au cas où.)
1. 1er Décembre

**1er Décembre.**

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu gaspilles notre réserve de chocolat ?**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto rentre de sa journée de travail harassante et trouve Sasuke en train de cuisiner.

**Note :** Voici le premier OS de mon Calendrier de l'Avent ! Ils seront tous relativement courts, et plutôt mignons. J'espère que le premier vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée d'un minuscule appartement. Le froid l'avait paralysé pendant les quelques minutes de marche qu'il avait à faire entre la station de métro et l'immeuble terne où il avait élu domicile une dizaine d'années auparavant. Ajoutez à cela un client mécontent et particulièrement usant qui lui avait empoisonné son après-midi au magasin de musique, et vous comprendrez pourquoi le blond rêvait de son canapé.

La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur réconforta rapidement son cœur et ses doigts gourds. Alors qu'il accrochait son épais manteau à une patère du vestibule en annonçant son arrivée, un bruit soudain de casserole qui tombe le fit sursauter.

Il fronça les sourcils – que se passait-il dans la cuisine ? Retrouvant doucement l'usage de ses cinq sens que l'air glacé de l'hiver avait engourdis, il huma curieusement une odeur qui flottait dans l'appartement. Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un délicieux sourire, tandis qu'une lueur de malice s'illuminait dans ses yeux bleus.

— Sasuke ? – Un grincement de dents lui répondit. – Tu sais très bien que t'as jamais réussi à cuisiner le moindre gâteau, pourquoi est-ce que tu gaspilles notre réserve de chocolat ?

Seul un profond soupir se fit entendre. Amusé, Naruto enleva prestement ses chaussures et rejoignit son mari à la cuisine. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux manqua de le faire exploser de rire, mais le blond se retint – Sasuke avait voulu bien faire, et c'était tout à son honneur. Cependant, le brun avait quelque peu perdu de sa superbe : il se tenait devant l'évier, un saladier rempli d'une pâte à gâteau à moitié mélangée sous un bras, et l'autre main rougie, agitée de légères convulsions. Avec une moue vexée, il soufflait dessus. Naruto chercha des yeux la raison de cette brûlure, et tomba rapidement sur une casserole qui fumait dans l'évier, remplie de ce qui avait dû être jadis du chocolat.

Son cœur s'étreignit soudain d'un élan d'affection. Il dénoua son écharpe avant de la jeter sur le canapé derrière lui, puis récupéra le saladier des mains de Sasuke.

— Ne dis rien, surtout… ça pourrait mal finir. lâcha le brun d'une voix qu'il tentait de mesurer.

Mais Naruto le connaissait par cœur, et il décela immédiatement les petits élans de colère dans les trémolos de cette voix grave. Il esquissa un sourire, davantage égayé qu'intimidé, et colla un affectueux baiser sur la joue de son mari avant de poser le saladier sur le plan de travail. Sans un mot, il s'empara du fouet qui égouttait son blanc d'œuf juste à côté de l'évier, et entreprit de mélanger la pâte. Dans son dos, il entendait Sasuke murmurer. L'eau qu'il faisait couler sur sa main douloureuse couvrait ses mots, mais Naruto savait au ton qu'il empruntait qu'il était tout sauf ravi. Son indécrottable fierté lui collait au corps, même quand il cuisinait ; c'était terrible !

Lorsque la pâte fut prête, le blond décida que Sasuke avait assez maugréé pour aujourd'hui. Il délaissa le fouet pour s'approcher du brun et glissa ses mains baladeuses sur ses côtes pour venir l'enlacer doucement. Un léger frisson secoua le dos de Sasuke, et Naruto en fut particulièrement satisfait. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son mari et vint frotter du bout de son nez la naissance de ses cheveux noirs.

— Ça va mieux, ta main ?

Un grognement résonna contre son torse. Visiblement, Sasuke était encore vexé…

— T'as eu un élève récalcitrant aujourd'hui ?

La même réponse lui fut donnée. C'était donc cela… Il fallait trouver un moyen de le dérider.

— Tu m'aides à finir le gâteau ?

Nouveau grognement, cette fois plus soupirant. Naruto ricana en silence. Il souffla du nez dans la nuque de Sasuke avant de la mordiller discrètement et d'y déposer un baiser, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de provoquer un autre frisson au brun, beaucoup plus palpable, tandis qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres roses pour laper l'air, les yeux clos. C'était presque gagné. Le blond passa une main indiscrète sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke pour balader ses doigts curieux sur le torse sculpté, et murmura contre la peau frémissante de son cou :

— Pour me faire plaisir…

Puis il se détacha – à regret – du corps soudain bouillant de son mari pour aller fouiller dans un placard. Il en sortit une large boîte métallique, où s'entassaient d'hétéroclites tablettes de chocolat. Fort heureusement pour eux, il restait du chocolat pâtissier. Naruto s'empara de la tablette et la tendit à Sasuke avec un sourire éclatant.

— Tu la casses en morceaux ?

Les yeux noirs brûlaient désormais de désir, et le gâteau ne semblait plus être à l'ordre du jour… Pourtant, Sasuke se saisit du chocolat avec un rictus étrange – entre l'amusement et la frustration. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans que Naruto partageait la vie de cette énigme sur pattes, et il avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Sa colère s'était envolée, il ne restait plus que cette affection plus forte que tout qui les liait l'un à l'autre – leur amour, si universel, si unique.

— T'es vraiment trop fort… susurra Sasuke en commençant à concasser le chocolat.

Naruto lui adressa un clin d'œil magistral accompagné d'un « Je sais ! » dénué de fierté déplacée. C'était en quelque sorte la manière qu'avait son mari de le remercier, et il appréciait beaucoup le fait que lui seul sache déchiffrer le comportement étrange de Sasuke. C'était son exclusivité, ce qui faisait que leur relation était aussi insolite qu'exquise.

Il récupéra un bol dans un placard pour y mettre les morceaux de chocolat déjà cassés, et quand une bonne moitié de la tablette y fut passée, il déposa le bol dans le micro-ondes. Tandis que le petit four faisait sa besogne, Naruto vida un sachet de levure dans le saladier et demanda à Sasuke de beurrer le plat.

Ce faisant, le brun s'amusa à envoyer sans la moindre animosité des coups de coudes dans les côtes de Naruto et des coups de pied dans ses fesses rebondies. L'esprit joueur, le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son petit jeu, usant de ses doigts agiles pour chatouiller les côtes sensibles de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. La petite sonnerie du micro-ondes les interrompit dans leur badinage enfantin. Naruto se hâta de récupérer le bol pour verser le chocolat fondu dans la pâte. Alors qu'il allait tout mélanger, il se tourna vers Sasuke en pointant le saladier du doigt.

— Tu t'en occupes ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux aussi rieurs que son irrésistible sourire.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil étonné.

— Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

Sa question fit pouffer Naruto, qui s'écarta pour lui laisser la place en soufflant :

— N'importe quoi, toi… !

Puis il se cala de nouveau dans son dos et posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke, qui empoignait le fouet. Avec douceur, il guida ses gestes jusqu'à ce que la pâte soit prête, apaisant leurs deux esprits agités. Naruto se sentait tellement bien contre son mari ; celui qui avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans le magasin d'instruments de musique où le blond travaillait depuis qu'il avait arrêté ses études. Un sourire en coin, quelques œillades significatives, et une poignée de mots doux… Saupoudrez de quelques rendez-vous et assaisonnez à l'aide de quelques douces intentions, et voici la seule recette que Sasuke avait réussi de sa vie toute entière : celle avec laquelle il avait conquis Naruto.

Quand le gâteau fut enfourné, le blond se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les yeux brillants de Sasuke.

— Merci pour le gâteau, mon cœur. murmura-t-il en saisissant ses mains.

Puis il s'approcha doucement de son mari, étirant le temps pour savourer la hâte délicieuse qui étreignait leurs cœurs battants, et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celle de Sasuke. Laissant la passion les emporter, ils voyagèrent sur les vagues de leur amour, tandis que leurs langues parlaient le langage du bonheur. Quand leurs souffles se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent un instant, yeux dans les yeux, échangeant leurs sentiments par le regard. Puis Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et l'enlaça en se muchant dans son cou palpitant.

— Câlin dans le canapé ? susurra-t-il contre sa peau.

Le brun l'enlaça à son tour et accepta en faisant grogner ses cordes vocales contre le nez de Naruto. Sans se lâcher, ils crapahutèrent jusqu'au canapé, où ils s'effondrèrent en ricanant. Bercés par la douce odeur du gâteau au chocolat qui cuisait dans la cuisine, ils se laissèrent aller à une demi-somnolence striée de belles promesses. En frottant son nez dans les doux cheveux de Naruto, Sasuke murmura dans un discret sourire :

— Joyeux premier décembre, mon cœur. Je t'aime…

À ces simples mots, le blond sentit une vague d'amour submerger ses entrailles ; comme si tous ses sentiments se mettaient à bouillonner joyeusement en son for intérieur. Même après plus de six ans de relation, Sasuke lui faisait toujours autant d'effet ; il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il en serait ainsi à jamais. Il remua doucement contre son mari pour sentir l'odeur boisé de son parfum, et la douceur de son tee-shirt contre sa joue. Il était heureux, dans toute la simplicité et la grandeur de ce mot. Ouvrant les yeux, il chercha à croiser les orbes sombres de son mari et, dans un souffle débordant d'amour, répondit lui aussi :

— Je t'aime.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis lancé ce défi, ni si je vais m'y tenir, mais j'avais envie !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	2. 2 Décembre

**2 Décembre.**

**T'es bête, elles sont dans un autre carton !**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** Plus ou moins IC (mais bon, ce sont de jeunes enfants).

**Genres :** Romance. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke, sept ans, n'est pas content du tout. Heureusement que Naruto est là pour lui redonner le sourire !

* * *

Sasuke boudait. Seul, tourné vers un coin de mur, accroupi sur le sol un peu froid de sa petite chambre, il grommelait d'inintelligibles marmonnements que lui seul comprenait. Ses petits bras entouraient ses jambes pliées, et son menton boudeur était posé sur ses genoux. Parfois, il trépignait pour que toute la maisonnée entende bien son mécontentement.

Son frère était un grand méchant, voilà ! Comment avait-il osé ? Il n'avait même pas pensé à son petit frère, qui était pourtant toujours gentil avec lui. C'était injuste…

En levant un peu le regard par la fenêtre, Sasuke constata que de légers flocons de neige tombaient du ciel en une très jolie danse. Ce charmant spectacle effaça presque toute sa colère. Son frère était toujours un grand méchant, mais ce détail lui paraissait soudain bien moins important. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva brusquement avec une idée dans la tête. Il sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison, où il récupéra son manteau et son écharpe, et enfila une paire de bottes.

— Sasuke, tu sors ?

Il se retourna vers sa mère en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sérieux possible. Croisant avec difficulté ses bras emmitouflés dans son épaisse doudoune, il ferma les yeux et asséna d'un air décidé :

— Oui ! Puisqu'Itachi a fait le sapin tout seul, moi aussi je vais jouer tout seul. Et il aura pas le droit de s'amuser avec moi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il récupéra son bonnet et l'enfonça sur sa tête avant de sortir en faisant claquer la porte dans son dos. Quand il fut bien certain d'être seul, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement. C'était bien fait pour Itachi, ça lui apprendrait ! Satisfait, il s'avança dans le jardin en levant les yeux au ciel, tout gris de beaux nuages. Les flocons avaient grossi, et il y en avait beaucoup plus à tomber, maintenant. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'échoua sur le bout du nez de Sasuke, rougi par la fraîcheur de l'air. Le petit garçon loucha pour apercevoir le flocon fondre – trop rapidement à son goût. Il fronça le nez, et la goutte d'eau dévala sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Amusé, il passa sa langue dessus en riant gaiement. C'était encore froid !

Porté par un nouvel enthousiasme, il se mit à courir dans le jardin en faisant s'envoler par moment la fine pellicule de neige qui commençait à se former sur l'herbe. Quand il eut fait le tour de sa maison, il se laissa tomber par terre et fit comme il avait vu dans le dessin animé de Mickey qu'il avait regardé ce matin : il bougea ses bras et ses jambes pour faire la forme d'un ange dans la neige. Puis il se releva pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre, plutôt fier.

— Ou-ouh, Sasuke !

Le petit garçon aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se retourna en souriant de toutes ses dents et s'empressa de rejoindre Naruto. C'était son voisin, il avait de très beaux yeux bleus et il était toujours gentil avec lui. Il n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur, alors depuis qu'il habitait ici, il avait souvent joué avec Sasuke.

— Tu as déjà fini de faire le sapin chez toi ? demanda le petit blond d'un air innocent.

Sasuke se renfrogna soudainement, sans répondre. Ce changement soudain n'échappa pas à Naruto, qui s'approcha de son copain avec une mine inquiète.

— Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun croisa le regard de Naruto, brillant de curiosité. Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

— Mon frère l'a fait tout seul en entier pendant que je faisais ma sieste. Il m'a même pas attendu…

Son regard déçu se concentra sur ses mains qu'il tortillait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que Naruto allait avoir une solution pour lui redonner le sourire ? Il savait toujours quoi faire pour que toutes les idées tristes de Sasuke disparaissent comme par magie.

— T'as qu'à venir chez moi ! s'exclama Naruto, tandis que le brun levait un regard plein d'espoir vers lui. Ma Maman est en train de sortir les décorations, tu peux nous aider à faire le sapin !

Sasuke frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme et accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Il suivit Naruto chez lui, et tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans la maison en faisant voler leurs écharpes, leurs manteaux, leurs bottes et tout ce qui leur tenait chaud, sous le regard amusé de Kushina. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans le salon en criant, la jeune femme dut tout de même mettre le holà pour contenir leurs ardeurs.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas tout casser alors que rien n'est encore sur le sapin ?

Deux regards candides se levèrent vers elle et les garçons lui promirent qu'ils feraient attention. Puis leurs yeux pleins d'étoiles se posèrent sur les cartons et les boîtes qui s'entassaient autour de l'arbre. Pris d'une heureuse agitation, ils commencèrent à piocher parmi les décorations pour en suspendre sur les branches odorantes. Kushina, elle, se chargeait du haut du sapin, inatteignable pour les petits bras des garçons, alors que Minato préparait un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Rapidement, les branches furent chargées de bottes, de boules, de pères noëls, d'étoiles, de lutins, d'oursons, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, quelque chose manquait… L'esprit de Sasuke tournait à plein régime, il était persuadé qu'un détail leur avait échappé. Soudain, il s'écria :

— Je sais !

Naruto darda un regard dubitatif sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir vraiment la situation…

— Vous avez pas de guirlandes ! Comment on va faire ? Il faut des guirlandes dans un sapin de Noël…

En face de lui, son copain parut hésiter un instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire qui se voulait moqueur, mais qui n'était en fait qu'amusé.

— T'es bête, elles sont dans un autre carton !

— Naruto ! – Le blondinet se retourna lentement vers sa mère, qui le regardait d'un air mécontent. – On ne traite pas les gens comme ça, voyons.

Devant les yeux amusés de Sasuke, Naruto fut obligé de lui marmonner quelques excuses, puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la décoration du sapin, oubliant bien vite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand enfin les guirlandes furent installées, les garçons sautèrent de joie, tandis que Kushina se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aider Minato à préparer le goûter. Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui chuchota, pour ne pas que ses parents entendent :

— Tu sais quoi ? Ma Maman, elle m'a dit que c'était à côté du sapin de Noël qu'elle et Papa ont fait leur premier bisou.

Sasuke le toisa sans comprendre. Leur premier bisou ? Leur premier bisou d'amoureux, peut-être ? Il trouvait ça joli comme histoire. Des amoureux qui se font leur premier bisou avec toutes les lumières et les décorations de Noël autour d'eux, c'était génial.

Soudain, sans préavis, Naruto se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue en un baiser sonore. Sasuke sentit soudain tout plein de sensations agréables bondir partout dans son ventre. Il se rappelait des feux d'artifice qu'il était allé voir l'année dernière avec sa famille, et il avait l'impression d'avoir la même chose dans le cœur : d'innombrables petites explosions lumineuses, qui faisait sourire sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Si Naruto lui avait fait un bisou à côté du sapin, cela voulait dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Sasuke avait envie de rire, alors que personne ne lui avait raconté de blague. De rire à gorge déployée pour laisser exploser sa joie. Itachi lui avait expliqué ce qu'être amoureux voulait dire ; c'était quand quelqu'un vous rendait très heureux, et que vous aviez tout le temps envie d'être avec cette personne. Eh bien, si c'était vrai, Sasuke était sûr qu'il était amoureux de Naruto. Il se tourna vers le blond, qui le dévisageait d'un air perplexe, attendant une réaction, puis l'imita en lui faisant également un bisou.

Le visage de Naruto se fendit alors d'un sourire plus large encore que de coutume, tandis qu'il bondissait vers la cuisine en chantonnant :

— Maman, maman ! Sasuke aussi il est amoureux de moi !

Kushina, qui sortait tout juste de la pièce avec un plateau chargé de quatre tasses fumantes, sourit largement à son fils en lui répondant :

— Je suis très contente pour vous, mais fais attention, ou tout le chocolat finira par terre. Allez, à table petits diablotins, Papa amène les biscuits !

Des cris d'exaltation lui répondirent, alors que les garçons couraient vers la salle à manger. Entre l'odeur boisée qu'exhalait le sapin décoré, et le parfum sucré du chocolat, tout semblait parfait. En fait, Itachi avait bien fait de faire le sapin tout seul… Parce que grâce à lui, Sasuke avait pu le faire avec Naruto, ce qui était bien plus drôle. Et en plus, il avait eu le droit à un chocolat, et à un bisou d'amoureux. Tant pis pour Itachi, tant mieux pour lui !

Il serra la main de Naruto dans ses petits doigts en lui souriant, et s'installa à table à côté de lui pour profiter d'un bon goûter bien mérité.

* * *

_Voici le deuxième OS de ce calendrier ! Vous a-t-il plu ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. À demain pour le troisième !_


	3. 3 Décembre

**3 Décembre.**

**Je préfère juste ne pas savoir ce qu'il va s'acheter avec...**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto font leurs achats de Noël.

* * *

— Et pour Ita ?

Sasuke marmonne un long « Hm » pensif pour me répondre. Voilà près de deux heures que nous déambulons dans les rues de notre ville natale pour faire la tournée des cadeaux de Noël – malheureusement pas la distribution, mais l'achat – et nous commençons à être à court d'idées. J'ai déjà trouvé pour mes parents et pour la femme de mon parrain, quant à Sasuke, il n'a trouvé que pour son père et se creuse la tête en vain. Il n'a apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son frère, et moi non plus à vrai dire. Le froid, semble-t-il, commence doucement à prendre possession de moi.

Franchement, quelle idée avons-nous eu de tarder autant pour acheter les cadeaux ? S'en charger pendant le premier samedi de décembre, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Malheureusement, les cours à la fac nous prennent à tous les deux de plus en plus de temps, et bien souvent, quand nous avons enfin la chance d'avoir quelques heures rien que pour nous, nous évitons de les passer à faire du shopping.

La main de Sasuke se pose soudain sur mon bras. Je le regarde pour savoir ce qu'il lui prend, et il tourne vers moi un visage satisfait en pointant du doigt une grande librairie.

— Ici, on va forcément trouver notre bonheur ! s'exclame-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

J'espère qu'il a raison, parce que je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts, moi... J'ai beau être emmitouflé dans une écharpe aussi large et épaisse que douce, j'ai beau avoir sorti ma doudoune triple épaisseur de plumes et mon bonnet à pompon, le vent pernicieux de décembre ne semble pas s'embarrasser de pitié. Il s'infiltre si facilement entre toutes mes épaisseurs de laine et de coton... Comment fait Sasuke, au juste, pour tenir avec un simple manteau et une écharpe tout-à-fait banale ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, car il me tire dans le magasin, où règne – enfin – une douce chaleur. Je défais un tour à mon écharpe et le suit au milieu des rayonnages qui filent dans tous les sens. Sasuke s'arrête parfois, se saisit d'un ouvrage pour le feuilleter prestement, puis le repose et repart errer entre les livres. La passion se lit dans ses yeux et j'adore ça. Il a toujours été ainsi, à préférer voyager au travers des mots qu'affronter la réalité. C'est un côté de sa personnalité que je trouve largement séduisant. Quand il lit, il est parfois si transporté qu'il a des réactions qu'il n'aurait jamais dans une autre situation – il éclate de son rire cristallin, il parle avec les personnages comme s'ils pouvaient l'entendre, il leur fait la leçon ou les félicite... Et moi, je le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Parce que je connais mon petit ami, je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il se laisse autant aller. Même Itachi, son grand frère, son confident de toujours, son phare dans la tempête, l'a rarement vu comme ça. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fier de ce détail. Il peut paraître anodin à un œil extérieur, mais pour moi, il est la preuve que Sasuke me fait entièrement confiance. Et il en va de même pour moi.

Nous descendons au sous-sol, où s'étalent d'innombrables albums de tous les genres de musique possible. Cette fois, c'est à moi de déambuler entre les rayonnages comme un enfant. La musique m'a toujours fasciné. Sasuke vogue sur des vagues de mots – moi, sur des vagues de notes.

— Voilà, ça c'est parfait.

Sasuke a déniché un CD de Nirvana, et à voir son sourire mutin, je suis certain qu'il est particulièrement content de sa trouvaille. Et il a raison, j'entends souvent Itachi babiller à propos de ce merveilleux groupe, « ab-so-lu-ment parfait », et de son chanteur au destin tragique. C'est un fan inconditionnel... !

Puis les sourcils de Sasuke se froncent à nouveau tandis qu'il se retourne en balayant le reste du magasin du regard. Instinctivement, il a posé sa main sur l'anneau d'argent qui pend à son cou depuis ses dix-huit ans. J'esquisse un sourire ; il cherche un cadeau pour sa mère. Je le sais car, sans même s'en rendre compte, il tripote toujours cet anneau lorsqu'il pense à Mikoto – elle lui l'a offert pour sa majorité, poursuivant ainsi une certaine tradition de famille.

— Tu devrais regarder dans les récits de voyage, pour ta mère. lui conseillé-je sans attendre qu'il ne pose la question. Elle m'a parlé du Tibet la dernière fois qu'on est allé manger chez tes parents.

Sasuke lève vers moi un regard légèrement perplexe avant de remarquer sa main, encore posée sur l'anneau. Ses lèvres frémissent en un léger sourire avant qu'il reporte son attention sur moi.

— J'adore le fait que tu me connaisses aussi bien. souffle-t-il.

Et je peux lire ses sentiments au fond de ses yeux. Qui a dit que des yeux noirs étaient inexpressifs ? Ceux de Sasuke sont un puits sans fond dans lequel je ne me lasse pas de tomber. Ils regorgent de tendresse et d'émotions, qui ne parlent peut-être qu'à moi, mais je m'en fiche. Sasuke n'est pas froid ni distant quand on sait comment l'aborder, bien au contraire. Il est brûlant, passionné et enivrant. Je suis drogué, définitivement accro à cet homme.

Nous nous toisons ainsi quelques secondes en laissant parler nos regards complices, puis Sasuke fait volte-face et se dirige vers le rayon voyage. Je le suis en réfléchissant déjà à ce que pourrais offrir à mon parrain. C'est bien souvent pour Jiraya que j'ai le plus de difficulté à choisir... N'ayant aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec cette question, je laisse errer mon regard un peu partout. Je finirai bien par trouver une idée, peut-être par hasard, au détour d'un rayon.

Sasuke me rejoint bientôt avec un livre et l'album de Nirvana sous le bras, et glisse sa main dans la mienne sans rien dire, hasardant seulement un sourire, que je lui rends immédiatement. Nous approchons de la caisse, et une affiche attire mon attention, louant les avantages des cartes-cadeaux que la librairie propose. En voilà une bonne idée ! Ça conviendra parfaitement pour Jiraya. Nous réglons nos achats, et Sasuke me sert un regard étonné quand il voit le cadeau que je prévois pour mon parrain.

— T'avais plus d'idée, ou quoi ? demande-t-il d'un air taquin.

Je ricane à sa remarque, puis glisse le petit paquet dans mon sac.

— Je préfère juste ne pas savoir ce qu'il va s'acheter avec... éludé-je en haussant les sourcils.

Sasuke pouffe à ma réponse, comprenant parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Il est vrai que Jiraya a des lectures plutôt décalées – totalement perverses, si je puis m'exprimer librement. Je préfère donc ne pas tenter de trouver un livre à son goût. Pas que je veuille jouer les innocents, je suis loin d'en être un ! Mais je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que l'homme loufoque qui me sert de parrain lit lorsqu'il est seul.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la sortie, nouant de nouveau nos mains ensemble.

— On a fini d'acheter les cadeaux ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer, fier de nous, lorsque nous nous retrouvons de nouveau dans la rue, animée et scintillante de guirlandes lumineuses.

Sasuke passe un bras dans mon dos pour se serrer contre moi, en chantonnant un adorable « Oui ! », puis cherche à croiser mon regard.

— On va boire quelque chose de chaud chez moi, j'ai envie d'un thé. annonce-t-il en sachant que je ne dirai pas non. Tu restes dormir à l'appart, ce soir ?

Une petite flamme s'est allumée dans ses beaux yeux de nuit. Pris d'une envie soudaine, je m'arrête au milieu du trottoir et glisse ma main libre dans sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un fougueux baiser. L'ambiance doucereuse de Noël aidant, nous nous laissons porter par notre désir naissant et faisons danser nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Les regards désapprobateurs ou gênés qui glissent sur nous m'importent peu ; je l'aime, et c'est tout.

Quand nous nous séparons, les joues rougies par le froid et l'envie, il murmure :

— Ça veut dire oui ?

Sa discrète malice me fait fondre. Je pose un dernier baiser, vaporeux, sur ses lèvres charnues, puis lui répond sans parvenir à réprimer un large sourire :

— Bien sûr que oui !

* * *

_Et ils ont trouvé tous leurs cadeaux ! __Ç__a vous a plu ? À demain pour le prochain !_


	4. 4 Décembre

**4 Décembre.**

**J'ai faim, mais pas de ça, mon ****cœur…**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** Indéfini.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** 'À peu près' IC.

**Genres :** Romance.

**Rating : **M (oui, enfin, après tout ce temps, Aemi se remet aux lemons !)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveille contrarié… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc lui rendre sa bonne humeur ?

* * *

Un bruit lointain, léger et parcimonieux, voici ce qui tira progressivement Naruto de son sommeil de plomb ce matin-là. En émergeant des limbes de la nuit, il fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'un unique rayon de soleil était posé sur ses paupières encore closes, et en plus, il pleuvait. Il se retourna en grognant dans le lit et étira le bras pour toucher du bout des doigts la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà quelques années… mais il ne trouva que les draps, froids et vides. Un grognement lui échappa. Où diable était passé Sasuke ?

— Je suis déjà levé depuis longtemps, crétin…

Naruto lâcha un ricanement si ensommeillé qu'il ressemblait davantage à une convulsion. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il ouvrit une paupière ankylosée. La silhouette de Sasuke se dessinait dans la pénombre de la chambre, près de la porte.

— J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, puisque t'avais l'air de dormir si bien…

L'attention, ainsi que la voix mielleuse de son petit ami fit sourire Naruto, qui se réveilla définitivement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, qui le couvait du regard, accoudé au chambranle de la porte de leur chambre, un plateau chargé entre ses mains. Café fumant, scones, toasts beurrés,… son homme était-il donc aussi parfait qu'il en avait l'air ?

— Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Naruto, à la fois curieux et heureux.

— La pitié… !

— Je t'emmerde, mon amour. lâcha-t-il en se laissant retomber lourdement sur son coussin.

Non, Sasuke n'était pas parfait. Il était arrogant, et ne manquait jamais d'envoyer une remarque désobligeante dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Mais il avait ce côté irrésistible, indéfinissable, un charme étrange auquel Naruto n'avait pas su résister longtemps. Le blond observa du coin de l'œil son petit ami s'approcher d'une démarche légère, puis poser le plateau sur le lit. Ainsi près, il put le détailler sans vergogne. Sasuke n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un bas de pyjama, et il ne portait qu'un caleçon sous un tee-shirt trop long. Ce faux-air débraillé qu'il aimait se donner certains matins émoustillait Naruto en un clin d'œil.

— J'espère que tu as faim, je crois que j'ai forcé un peu sur la dose de toasts…

— J'ai faim, mais pas de ça, mon cœur…

Sasuke leva un regard surpris vers son petit ami. Il connaissait ce ton langoureux. Il l'avait entendu mille fois, et pourtant il faisait toujours autant tanguer son cœur. La légère faim qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là fut enfermée à double tour dans un lointain placard de son esprit, effacée par une toute autre envie. Il remarqua sans peine une lueur gourmande dans les yeux de Naruto, et sut que son intuition avait été la bonne.

De son côté, le blond savait pertinemment que Sasuke avait compris son petit jeu. Il s'empara du plateau pour le poser par terre – le petit déjeuner attendrait – puis se retourna vers son petit ami… pour le découvrir accroupi sur le lit, avec un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Naruto éclata de rire sans même chercher à savoir où Sasuke avait dégotté ce bonnet.

— Plutôt que de te foutre de ma gueule, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'offrir un cadeau de Noël en avance… !

La remarque calma quelque peu le fou rire du blond, qui rejoignit son petit ami dans leur lit avec une lenteur calculée.

— Un cadeau ? Rien que pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

— Évidemment. répondit Sasuke, son désir brûlant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Naruto pour se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, faisant voler le bonnet de Père Noël à travers la pièce. Avec envie, il dévora les lèvres de son petit ami pendant de longs instants avant de s'attaquer à sa nuque, offerte à sa langue avide. Sasuke respirait déjà bruyamment, aspirant l'air comme s'il était en manque. Parfois, une plainte mêlée de plaisir franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, enflammant encore davantage le désir de Naruto.

Perdu entre la luxure et l'envie, le blond n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Sasuke le poussa de son corps brûlant pour l'allonger sur les draps défaits. Il n'eut que la présence d'esprit de lui enlever son tee-shirt, pour mieux profiter de son torse qui ondulait au-dessus de lui. Du bout des dents, il s'empara d'un des tétons de Sasuke, lui arrachant par là un petit cri, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'extase. Il joua avec passionnément, tout en glissant ses mains sur les hanches du brun pour les passer sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Ses doigts, mûs par le désir plus que par la raison, accrochèrent les fesses galbées de Sasuke et commencèrent à les masser dans de lents gestes suaves.

Puis, sans crier gare, il inversa la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus du brun, en profitant pour lui enlever son unique vêtement qu'il jeta il ne savait trop où. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant leurs langues jouer l'une contre l'autre avant de s'écarter d'un rien, présentant ses doigts à Sasuke qui les lécha en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Les premières fois, cela l'avait fait frissonner ; aujourd'hui, ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Lorsque le brun lâcha sa main pour revenir embrasser ses lèvres humides, Naruto caressa du bout de ses doigts l'entrée de Sasuke pour la décontracter. Doucement, avec une application sans faille, il y fit entrer un premier doigt, et son petit ami se cambra sur le lit en gémissant.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il continua sa besogne avec un deuxième doigt, qu'il fit bouger doucement, puis un troisième. Leurs esprits brumeux volaient déjà haut dans le ciel, mais Sasuke voulait pimenter le tout. Quand il se sentit tout-à-fait détendu, il détacha ses bras du dos de Naruto pour le pousser et se retrouver de nouveau au-dessus de lui. De ses lèvres, il dessina un chemin de baisers enflammés sur la peau frémissante, laissant parfois derrière lui de légères traces roses. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu au bas de son ventre, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Naruto, lui provoquant un grognement de plaisir. Mais il voulait le faire bouillir à petit feu.

Il multiplia ainsi les petites attentions, léchant un bout de peau, en embrassant un autre, soufflant sur son gland, y lapant les premières gouttes de liquide séminal… sans jamais aller plus loin. Naruto commençait à s'agiter. Il soupirait de frustration, soufflait de plaisir, puis grognait, de frustration à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il finit par raller :

— Sasu, s'te plaît, m'fait pas ce coup-là, c'est…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, la voix coupée par l'exaltation. Sasuke venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche, et jouait de sa langue avec un talent certain. Puis le brun effectua quelques va-et-vient, qui firent gémir Naruto. Il continua ainsi quelques instants, avant de se redresser pour venir embrasser son petit ami.

— Je t'aime, mon amour… susurra-t-il entre deux baisers.

Puis il s'empara du sexe du blond pour s'empaler dessus, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Naruto, surpris, n'eut pas le même réflexe et ses cordes vocales vibrèrent en un râle de plaisir intense. Ses mains agrippaient les hanches de Sasuke, et il dut y enfoncer le bout de ses ongles pour ne pas perdre pied. La sensation était exquise, divine. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés par réflexe, pour se délecter du spectacle de son petit ami, errant dans les brumes d'une inconscience extatique. Son regard voilé scintillait, bien plus que toutes les guirlandes qui ornaient les rues.

Lorsque le brun se fut habitué, il commença doucement à bouger, dans une danse hypnotique. L'amour étreignait leurs cœurs et leurs corps, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se saisir des jambes de Sasuke pour les allonger, le laissant ainsi se redresser. Tandis qu'il commençait à suçoter la peau de son cou, il entoura de sa main le sexe du brun et se mit à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides.

Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre annihilant tout le reste, ils ne savaient même pas dire si leurs soupirs avaient un sens. La chambre, le lit, les draps en bazar, le plateau du petit-déjeuner, tout cela n'existait plus ; il n'y avait plus qu'eux et leur amour, leur désir. Soudain, le plaisir arrivé à son paroxysme explosa en eux et, dans un même râle de bonheur, ils se laissèrent aller.

Ils mirent quelques instants à retomber dans la réalité, leurs paupières papillotant comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un merveilleux rêve, et leurs sourires échangeant des mots doux silencieux. Ils partagèrent un énième baiser, tout en douceur, puis Naruto se retira et ils s'allongèrent en s'enlaçant tendrement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la petite chambre. Sasuke tira la couette sur eux et se lova contre son petit ami.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime… murmura Naruto en souriant largement.

Puis il cligna des yeux et ajouta :

— Maintenant, j'ai faim. On le mange ce petit-déj' ?

En face de lui, Sasuke soupira pour faire croire qu'il était désenchanté, mais ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire amusé.

— T'étais obligé de gâcher un moment aussi beau ? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

— Oui !

L'air satisfait de Naruto, si innocemment craquant, l'emporta dans un doux rire, dans lequel le blond le rejoignit rapidement. Décidément, cette journée commençait merveilleusement bien…

* * *

_Ouhlala, je ne sais pas trop si je suis satisfaite sur ce coup-là… ça fait des années que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon, et j'ai l'impression d'être un peu rouillée. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !_


	5. 5 Décembre

**5 Décembre.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants !**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto s'aiment, mais ne se l'avouent pas. Et ça énerve vraiment Shikamaru.

**Note :** Cet OS est dédié à ma sœurette, ma meilleure amie, ma meilleure relectrice et supportrice, ma fille sûre (parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est pas mon gars sûr), fan inconditionnelle de Naruto – et surtout de ce grand stratège flemmard qu'est Shika ; j'ai nommé, ma Imōto-chan ! Je t'aaaaiiiimeuh ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**Guest. **Merci pour ta review et pour les encouragements ! J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te plaira aussi ^^

* * *

Shikamaru soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Travailler, c'était galère ; avoir une mère tout le temps sur son dos pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était galère ; avoir des potes qui voulaient vous donner des leçons de vie, c'était galère ; voir deux amis se chercher depuis des mois sans jamais sauter le pas alors que cela se voyait à dix kilomètres dans un couloir obscur qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était encore pire.

Et comme il n'était visiblement pas le seul à le penser, il eut la présence d'esprit de réunir un jour sa bande d'amis pour discuter du cas « Naruto et Sasuke, les insupportables aveugles ». Ils en arrivèrent tous à la même conclusion : il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour ces deux mecs coincés dans leurs _a priori_. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas trop d'idées concrètes, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Après tout, Shikamaru était un génie, il trouverait forcément une technique aussi étrange qu'efficace pour que ces deux-là ouvrent enfin les yeux.

Leur premier réflexe fut d'organiser une soirée. Noël arrivait, et c'était un très bon prétexte pour se réunir. Du point de vue de Shikamaru, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Avec un peu de chance, l'alcool pourrait peut-être en désinhiber un, qui aurait les cou… pardon, le courage de faire face à l'autre. Avec un peu de chance.

Malheureusement, le début de la soirée lui donna tort. Comme à leur habitude, les garçons se lancèrent des regards toujours plus appuyés, des remarques à double sens toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, amorçaient des gestes doux bourrés d'une retenue frustrée… mais comme d'habitude, l'alcool embrouillait tellement leurs esprits qu'ils se révélaient encore plus aveugles que d'ordinaire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants ! souffla Shikamaru en les regardant du coin de l'œil depuis la cuisine.

— À qui le dis-tu… répondit évasivement Sai. Alors, c'est quand que tu ne ponds une stratégie digne de ce nom ?

Shikamaru soupira encore une fois, sans quitter des yeux ses deux amis, affalés sur le canapé, qui se regardaient comme si leurs vies respectives dépendaient de celle de l'autre. L'amour, ça rendait vraiment idiot. C'était mièvre, aussi collant et pénible que la confiture. Devait-il les encourager en ce sens ? La réponse était évidente : oui. Il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer le bureau des pleurs pour un blond tristounet dès que Sasuke regardait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et pour un brun incrédule qui refusait de croire que Naruto pouvait nourrir un autre sentiment que l'amitié à son égard. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il se tourna donc vers Sai et lâcha la première idée qui lui passa par la tête :

— Le jeu de la bouteille ?

Sai parut sceptique un instant, avant de hausser les épaules – sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure idée lui-même.

— Classique mais efficace… ça pourrait marcher. finit-il par acquiescer.

Shikamaru empoigna donc une bouteille de bière abandonnée sur le comptoir de la cuisine et retourna au salon, Sai sur les talons. Il fut surpris de constater que toutes les personnes présentes acceptèrent de participer lorsqu'il proposa son idée de jeu… C'était bien la première fois que tout le monde tombait d'accord aussi facilement. Était-ce un signe du destin ? Peut-être…

Il posa la bouteille à terre et la lança pour débuter la partie. Ino fut forcée à révéler qu'elle en avait pincé pour Chōji pendant toutes leurs années de collège, Hinata avoua sous les sifflements de surprise de ses amis qu'elle avait déjà eu deux coups d'un soir, Kiba dut faire le tour de la pièce à cloche pied, Sakura gagna haut-la-main une partie de bras de fer contre Sasuke – qui en fut profondément touché dans sa fierté, d'ailleurs…

Shikamaru commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'enfin, la bouteille s'arrêta, tournée vers Naruto. Sans demander si qui que ce soit avait une idée de question, il demanda derechef à son meilleur ami :

— Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Il connaissait la réponse depuis longtemps ; son épaule avait servi de coussin et/ou de mouchoir un certain nombre de fois. Mais voir les joues de Naruto rougir violemment à l'entente de la question, constater que son regard oscillait dangereusement vers Sasuke, entendre sa voix – d'ordinaire si assurée – marmotter un timide « oui », tout cela fit jubiler Shikamaru. Son plan était en marche. Sasuke avait beau être partiellement bourré, il n'avait pas pu louper ces quelques indices.

La bouteille repartit de plus belle, obligeant Shino à raconter comment il s'était pris la claque de sa vie lorsqu'il avait brûlé ses catastrophiques contrôles surprise de mathématiques, et forçant Sai à tenter un poirier au milieu du salon – mauvaise idée pour la pauvre lampe qui finit par terre, son pied en porcelaine brisé en mille morceaux.

Mais Shikamaru n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fallait que ce jeu dure, et il ferait tout pour. Il nettoya les bêtises de son ami en un temps record, et relança la partie. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à son tour d'être désigné par la bouteille, et il avoua – parce qu'il avait la flemme de _faire_ quoi que ce soit – qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Touché dans son orgueil, il faillit lâcher tous ses plans et se laisser aller à la mauvaise humeur, mais retrouva bien vite un semblant de sourire lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta en face de Sasuke. Parfait… !

— Embrasse Naruto. ordonna-t-il sans préavis.

Tandis que le reste de l'assemblée riait sous cape, les deux concernés regardaient désormais l'instigateur de cette odieuse machination avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ? Oh que si, il avait osé. Et il comptait bien que les choses se déroulent exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Aussi, lorsque tous les amis se mirent à encourager Sasuke, Shikamaru se frotta les mains avec un sourire sadique, particulièrement satisfait. Les deux têtes de mules n'avaient pas d'échappatoire.

S'ils fuyaient, ils étaient démasqués, s'ils acceptaient, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il en soit de même. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Passé un moment de réflexion inutile, Sasuke se résigna et se tourna vers Naruto, qui le dévisageait avec une expression presque apeurée, mais des étoiles de hâte dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre ne pas vouloir brusquer le brun ? Il le voulait, le désirait de tout son être, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Peut-être même que Sasuke s'en rendit compte, cette fois, car il s'approcha du blond en fermant les yeux, et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était probablement le signal qu'attendait Naruto, car il ne laissa pas Sasuke se reculer. Il empoigna son col de chemise et approfondit le baiser avec une volonté sortie de nulle part. De son côté, le brun fut surpris au premier instant, mais se laissa bien vite emporter dans la danse en passant sa main dans la nuque de Naruto, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel.

Autour d'eux, tous leurs amis soupirèrent ou levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Pas peu fier de lui, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil. Il avait réussi la mission qu'il s'était fixée !

Alors que Naruto et Sasuke continuaient à s'embrasser, en tombant presque à la renverse, Shikamaru finit tout de même par refréner leurs ardeurs.

— Bon les gars, mon salon, c'est pas un baisodrome, ok ? Si vous voulez faire votre affaire, ayez au moins la décence d'aller dans une chambre.

Contre toute attente, et sans la moindre gêne, ils acceptèrent immédiatement, et quittèrent la pièce sous les regards tantôt médusés, tantôt gentiment moqueurs. Étaient-ils à ce point transportés par l'énergie du désespoir ? C'en était presque navrant de voir la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, quand on pensait au temps passé à désespérer chacun de leur côté… ! Enfin, au moins, Shikamaru ne supporterait plus le désespoir pesant de l'un et de l'autre ! C'était déjà un grand pas. Il s'offrait la tranquillité ; quel beau cadeau de Noël !

Il retourna à la cuisine pour ravitailler le reste du groupe en boissons et en chips, mais en passant à côté de la porte de la chambre d'amis, il ne put s'empêcher de distinguer les murmures et les halètements de ses deux amis, apparemment enivrés de désir. Ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Est-ce que leur relation durerait, étant donnée qu'elle avait commencé dans de telles conditions ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et à dire, vrai, il s'en foutait royalement.

Quand il revint au salon, Sai était en train de philosopher à voix haute :

— À votre avis, qui c'est qui encule l'autre ?

— Merci pour la finesse… répliqua Ino en dardant sur lui un regard réprobateur.

Et Shikamaru ne voulut même pas s'attarder sur une possible réponse à cette question plus qu'indiscrète. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir !

* * *

_Et le cinquième OS est fini ! Il vous a plu ?_


	6. 6 Décembre

**6 Décembre.**

**L'instant a quelque chose d'unique, pour sûr.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke trouve Naruto magnifique. Mais pourquoi spécialement en cet instant ?

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je viens de mourir. Non, vraiment, ce n'est même pas une blague un peu nulle, c'est uniquement ce que je ressens : mon cœur vient de s'arrêter, tout net. Déjà, de base, Naruto fait facilement battre mon cœur – peut-être suis-je trop sensible ? – mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire. L'instant a quelque chose d'unique, pour sûr.

Ses yeux me fixent avec une lueur magnifique, qui me coupe le souffle. Il n'a jamais eu un regard aussi amoureux que celui-ci, j'en suis certain. Connaissez-vous ce regard ? Celui qui fait tout disparaître autour de vous, celui qui fait s'écouler le temps plus lentement, celui qui vous fait sentir, vous et la personne en face, comme deux êtres seuls au monde, pour qui il n'y a rien de plus important que l'autre. Celui qui annihile le froid et les inquiétudes. Ce matin, quand nous sommes sortis nous promener, la neige tombait dru et le vent, glacial, traversait même mon manteau de laine en m'arrachant de fréquents frissons.

Pourtant, maintenant, la neige ne m'intéresse plus. Elle est trop banale, trop ordinaire. Le kiosque à musique dans lequel nous nous trouvons n'a plus grand-chose de prodigieux. Et le froid ne me fait plus rien, au contraire : mon cœur, qui bat la chamade dans ma poitrine malmenée, me réchauffe encore plus qu'un feu de joie. Mieux que cela, j'ai l'impression qu'un feu de joie s'est allumé en mon for intérieur.

Quant à son sourire… Ma raison m'en est témoin, il est resplendissant. Il m'inspire un sentiment un peu étrange à décrire, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est un ballon de baudruche. Il bat tellement fort, que j'ai aléatoirement la sensation qu'il est énorme, puis minuscule. Tous ceux qui le connaissent le savent, Naruto a le sourire facile. Pourtant, celui qu'il me tend aujourd'hui est bien différent de ceux qu'il lance à la cantonade quand on le salue dans la rue. Il est moins large, moins superficiel, mais il est aussi bien plus significatif.

Et il dessine, au coin de ses joues, des fossettes qui me donnent une envie irrésistible de les redessiner du bout des doigts.

Mais ses yeux et son sourire ne sont pas les seules choses qui rendent ce moment unique. Car en cet instant, Naruto est à genoux devant moi. Lui, l'homme qui tient debout contre vents et marées, celui qui ne s'abaisse devant rien, qui ne flanche jamais, il s'est _agenouillé_ devant moi. Mais n'y voyez aucune trace d'une quelconque soumission, car vous vous tromperiez lourdement…

— Sasuke, épouse-moi… !

Naruto ne fait jamais les choses comme tout le monde. Il ne réfléchit pas, il agit. De même, aujourd'hui, il ne pose pas de question, il affirme. Il est ainsi, et j'avoue que c'est une des choses que je préfère chez lui : il n'est pas comme les autres.

Voilà pourquoi, dans le tourbillon de cet hiver glacial, entre la neige qui ne m'émerveille plus et le vent qui ne me fait plus frissonner, je réponds :

— Oui.

Un simple, mais néanmoins décidé, oui. Car toute la neige du monde n'est rien comparée à l'homme de ma vie. La beauté de ce kiosque ouvragé, qui nous abrite de ses arabesques en fer forgé, n'est rien comparée à tout ce que je lis dans ce sourire si sincère et dans ces yeux débordants de merveilleux sentiments. Et nous pourrions nous trouver au milieu de l'Antarctique que je ne sentirais pas davantage le froid ; trop obnubilé que je suis par tout l'amour qui me gonfle le cœur, tout l'amour qui se lit sur son visage lumineux. Cet amour qui nous lie, désormais au travers d'une douce promesse. Celle de rester à jamais côte-à-côte. Oui, Naruto, je le veux.

* * *

_Note : Je ne suis pas sûre de publier demain. J'ai eu un p'tit accident (c'est pas moi qui suis morte, c'est ma voiture) mais du coup, je vais me pencher sur les papiers plutôt que sur l'OS de demain. Merci de votre compréhension !_


	7. 7 Décembre

**7 Décembre.**

**C'est toi qui es stupide.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto se disputent… mais à quel sujet ?

* * *

— C'est stupide, voilà ce que je dis.

— C'est toi qui es stupide.

Mais quel caractère ! Naruto est têtu, insupportablement borné. Bon, je suis peut-être allé un peu loin en disant qu'il était stupide… Mais cette discussion sans queue ni tête m'y a poussé ! Il est terrible. Pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec lui ? Alors ça, c'est une excellente question.

— Mais c'est comme une tradition !

— Et alors ? Ça nous oblige pas à la suivre !

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris moi-même ce que j'aime tant chez cet homme… Il faut dire qu'il a un certain talent pour transformer ses défauts en détails adorables. Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? Je m'explique. Il sourit beaucoup trop ; tellement qu'il m'arrive parfois de me demander s'il ne lui arrive pas d'avoir des crampes aux lèvres ou aux joues. Et si cela, chez d'autres personnes, m'énerve profondément, chez lui c'est quelque chose qui me plaît énormément. Pourquoi ? Encore une excellente question ! Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

— Mais moi j'en ai envie !

— Ça, j'ai bien compris, merci.

Le voilà qui se met à bouder comme un enfant… Le menton contrit, la bouche tournée vers le bas, les yeux larmoyants et le regard de pauvre petit chiot abandonné, tout y est. Vil manipulateur… Il sait que je ne résiste pas à ses charmes ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je l'aime tellement que si un jour il voulait décrocher la lune, je chercherais n'importe quel moyen pour qu'il y parvienne.

— Alors, pourquoi tu veux pas ?

— Mais parce qu'on peut en manger toute l'année, je trouve ça débile de vouloir à tout prix en avoir à Noël juste parce que « tout le monde le fait »… !

Résiste Sasuke, résiste. Oui, il est trop mignon ; oui, il connaît tes points faibles et sait s'en servir à merveille ; oui, son souhait est stupidement réalisable et au fond de toi, tu as envie de faire plaisir à cette bouille d'ange. Mais non ! Ne cède pas ! C'est un caprice, rien de plus. Un caprice vraiment ridicule, en plus.

— T'es vraiment pas drôle. Même méchant. Cruel. Je te hais.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. De toute façon, les réservations doivent déjà être bouclées, donc la question ne se pose même pas.

J'exagère peut-être un peu avec cette histoire de réservation bouclées. Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de m'embarquer là-dedans… !

— On peut toujours faire la queue…

— Pendant trois heures ? _Nope_. Puis quoi encore ! Tout ça pour du poulet frit ?

Et le voilà qui recommence à faire la tête. Irrécupérable gamin !

— C'est pas du poulet frit, c'est _the_ menu de Noël de KFC ! Il y a même un gâteau dedans !

— Tu sais que tu ne m'auras pas avec le sucre…

Naruto me traite de rabat-joie, puis détourne le regard, signe qu'il n'en démordra pas. D'habitude, c'est à ce moment-là que je commence à craquer, mais aujourd'hui, je suis décidé à ne pas me laisser avoir par ses talents de comédien. Naruto ne m'aura pas, pas plus qu'il n'aura son KFC pour Noël. Je sais pertinemment que beaucoup de Japonais le font, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Bien au contraire. Je déteste aller dans le même sens que tout le monde, suivre le mouvement comme un bon mouton, surtout lorsque c'est injustifié !

— Et ben je mangerai des ramen tout seul dans mon coin, voilà.

— Je suis sûr que t'adorerais, en plus.

Mais Naruto a une arme secrète… Il se lève sans répliquer, et quitte la cuisine avec un air non plus boudeur, mais bien triste. Déjà, que Naruto n'use pas de répartie, c'est assez rare pour le souligner. Mais qu'en plus il ait un air si déchirant, ça m'est vraiment insupportable. Évidemment que tout cela fait partie de son jeu, et qu'au fond, cette histoire stupide de KFC ne lui tient pas tant que cela à cœur ; mais je n'y peux rien. Quand mon adorable petit ami a l'air à ce point affligé, j'ai l'impression que je partage son amertume, tout comme je partage tous ses autres sentiments. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse être triste à cause de moi. Une solution ; il faut que je trouve une solution pour nous contenter tous les deux. Fais fonctionner ton cerveau, Sasuke !

Soudain, une idée s'illumine dans ma tête. Je rejoins Naruto dans notre chambre, où il s'est assis sur le lit sans allumer la lumière. La lueur pâle de la lune, déjà haute dans le ciel, se pose délicatement sur les draps et sur son visage pensif. Je fronce les sourcils, un étrange sentiment m'étreignant la gorge. Il n'a plus l'air de blaguer. Si je me fie à mon instinct – et mon instinct connaît Naruto par cœur – je dirais qu'il a l'air profondément mélancolique.

Espérant que mon idée va lui plaire, je m'approche doucement du lit et y rejoins Naruto en l'enlaçant dans son dos. Lorsque je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il ne tourne même pas ses beaux yeux vers moi. S'il jouait encore la comédie, il aurait croisé les bras et porté son regard le plus loin possible du mien… Mais non, il observe toujours d'un air lointain la voûte céleste piquée d'étoiles, tout en caressant machinalement le dos de ma main.

— Tu veux vraiment du poulet frit pour Noël ? Il y a un très bon resto qui en fait en bas de la rue. Et puis pour le gâteau, on peut en commander un.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il réfléchit. Je le laisse peser le pour et le contre, attendant de voir sa réaction, puis il finit par se retourner sans pourtant avoir l'air réellement satisfait. Il m'étreint à son tour, plongeant son nez dans mon cou.

— C'est une très bonne idée, ça me va.

Alors là, foi de Sasuke Uchiwa, les bras m'en tombent. Il cède ? Si j'avais encore un doute, cette fois je n'en ai plus le moindre : quelque chose ne va pas. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une simple envie de KFC derrière tout cela.

Je me mets à caresser ses cheveux, comme je le fais souvent lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir, puis lui murmure à l'oreille :

— Naru, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose qui va pas.

Je sens ses mains agripper un peu plus fermement mon tee-shirt, mais il ne répond pas.

— Ton silence me le prouve. Allez, dis-moi…

— Tu vas encore me dire que je suis stupide. marmonne-t-il contre mon épaule.

Je l'écarte alors doucement de moi pour le regarder dans les yeux, constatant, peiné, qu'il a laissé tomber son petit jeu. Il a vraiment l'air tracassé. Je préfère ne pas lui faire la remarque, et répond plutôt :

— Promis, non. Je le ferai pas.

Son regard dévie vers le mur alors qu'il cherche ses mots. Je reconnais ces sourcils froncés, et ce petit mouvement de lèvre sur le côté qu'il fait lorsqu'il réfléchit : il cherche ses mots. Il inspire une profonde bouffée d'air, puis se décide enfin à me raconter son histoire.

— Je discutais avec Hinata aujourd'hui, et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait en prendre un avec Shino, un menu de Noël à KFC je veux dire. Et elle a dit que c'était le repas des amoureux… C'est idiot, je sais, en plus elle l'a lâché un peu au hasard, mais… Je sais pas, je voulais… Je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment cool que nous aussi on fasse un repas d'amoureux pour notre premier Noël ensemble.

J'hésite. Mon moi intérieur sadique a envie de se moquer de lui, et mon moi intérieur altruiste a envie de le prendre à nouveau dans mes bras pour le consoler. Si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est à la fois l'histoire la plus mignonne et la plus ridicule qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Pris au dépourvu, je décide une fois de plus de faire confiance à mon instinct, et m'approche doucement de Naruto en glissant une main sur sa joue, puis contre son cou. Avec un micro-sourire attendri, je cueille son visage et vient l'embrasser pour effacer tout ce qu'il peut ressentir de négatif en cet instant. Il est mon rayon de soleil, je ne veux pas le voir attristé, de cela au moins, j'en suis sûr.

— Le repas des amoureux, par définition, c'est aux amoureux de le choisir, non ? Depuis quand Hinata et Shino ont la moindre incidence sur _nos_ décisions ?

Ses paupières se rouvrent sur ses yeux, à nouveau brillants de bonheur. Il sourit, et cette fois je retrouve la sincérité que je connais si bien sur son visage.

— T'as raison. acquiesce-t-il calmement, avant de reprendre en haussant les épaules : En plus, c'est vrai que le resto du coin de la rue est cent fois meilleur que KFC !

* * *

_Et voilà, un OS de plus ! Il vous a plu ?_


	8. 8 Décembre

**8 Décembre.**

**Je m'en branle. De toutes façons, ils n'ont rien à dire.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** Canon.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Romance.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke rentre à Konoha après de longs mois d'absence.

**Note** **:** Ce chapitre pourrait vous spoiler jusqu'au chapitre 699 (parce que le 700 est tout beurk). Pour ce qui est de l'anime, je n'en sais rien, je ne le regarde pas, et ne veux même pas en entendre parler ! XD Voilà voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**Guest** (OS du 6 décembre) : Merci à toi pour ta review, contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Imōto-chan** (OS du 5 décembre) : Muhuhu je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire et grincer des dents en même temps, ça satisfait mon cerveau parfois légèrement bipolaire XD De rien, de rien ! C'était rien que pour toi~ \\( . )/

* * *

Sasuke frissonna imperceptiblement avant de tirer sur un pan de sa cape pour s'abriter un peu mieux de la bise glaciale qui soufflait sur la forêt. Les hauts murs de Konoha étaient en vue, et d'apercevoir enfin les grandes portes se dévoiler progressivement derrière les troncs nus des arbres lui inspira un léger sourire. Enfin, après six mois d'absence, il revenait chez lui. Et oui, il pensait bien « chez lui », même si cette expression lui avait autrefois inspiré une haine incroyable. Désormais, il protégeait ce village qu'Itachi avait tant aimé, à sa manière. Ses longues missions d'espionnage, de collecte d'informations ou de simples repérage l'obligeaient à vivre sur les routes pendant une grande partie de l'année, et ne lui laissaient que fort peu de temps au village, mais même si parfois il se languissait de certaines personnes, c'était ainsi qu'il préférait vivre : à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour le bien de Konoha. Pour cela, Naruto et Kakashi aimait parfois à le surnommer le « véritable Hokage »*, en écho au souhait qu'il avait formulé devant Hashirama, quelques années auparavant. Cela faisait doucement sourire Sasuke.

Après tout, que pourrait-il faire s'il restait à Konoha ? Quelques personnes avaient évoqué la place de chef de l'ANBU, mais c'était une idée qui avait vite été écartée – la plupart des villageois ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance à Sasuke.

Néanmoins, c'était un détail dont il se fichait éperdument. Il parvenait à trouver son bonheur à sa propre manière. Par ailleurs, il revenait toujours à Konoha pour une période en particulier : celle des fêtes de fin d'année. C'était aujourd'hui le cas, mais avec une légère nuance. Il était parvenu à finir sa mission plus tôt que prévu, et avait fait exprès de ne pas en informer le Hokage ; son dernier message ne laissait présager un retour que dans une bonne semaine.

Désirant à tout prix ne pas se faire remarquer, il n'avait pas malaxé de chakra depuis de longues minutes, et dissimula du mieux qu'il pouvait son énergie en passant les lourdes portes de bois. Il emprunta immédiatement une ruelle déserte, qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au plus haut bâtiment du village. Personne à l'horizon, c'était parfait. Il continua donc son chemin, restant dans l'ombre des immeubles et des maisons, et fuyant les rues trop larges et trop bondées. Fort heureusement, il ne croisa personne qui le connût assez pour vouloir entamer une conversation avec lui – ceux qui ne le connaissaient que de réputation le fuyaient comme la peste, et c'était tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce fût avant d'avoir atteint son objectif : le bureau du Hokage.

Il bifurqua dans une énième ruelle, aussi étroite que sombre, qui serpentait entre quelques habitations aux murs décrépits. Du linge séchait sur des fils tendus entre les petits immeubles – pouvait-il vraiment sécher dans ce froid ? –, et les persiennes étaient toutes abîmées et cassées ; certaines manquaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si tôt ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa en entendant la voix rauque dans son dos. Il la reconnut immédiatement, car son corps réagit dans l'instant. Son cœur s'accéléra délicieusement, et il se sentit plus léger encore que l'air. Ses entrailles se nouèrent d'une hâte doucereuse, tandis que ses lèvres s'arquaient en un rare mais sincère sourire. Au diable son objectif de l'instant !

Il se retourna juste au moment où Naruto atterrissait souplement à quelques mètres de lui. Ses cheveux, qui même à cette distance avaient l'air si doux, son tout nouveau sourire en coin que la maturité de l'âge adulte lui avait inspiré, ses yeux qui brillaient d'une manière tout à fait unique lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui, sa peau, ses muscles, son corps, promesses de folies et de douceurs… Tout cela lui avait affreusement manqué. Il aurait voulu lui sauter dessus sans attendre.

Visiblement, Naruto avait lu dans son esprit, car il bondit à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Sasuke en l'entraînant dans un étroit interstice entre deux immeubles avant de le plaquer de toute la puissance de son corps contre le mur de pierre froid. Sans préavis, il approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke, dans la nuque de qui il avait glissé une main sûre, pour l'embrasser avidement. Enivrés d'un désir trop longtemps brigué, ils se laissèrent porter par la passion d'une étreinte charnelle, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre et explorant leur peau du bout des doigts.

Perdus dans la hâte de leurs retrouvailles, ils en oublièrent le temps qui coulait toujours. Ils ne s'essoufflaient pas, bien au contraire ; ils prenaient une profonde respiration de cet oxygène qui leur avait manqué pendant plus de six mois.

Au bout de longs instants, Sasuke eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de poser sa main sur la poitrine de Naruto pour l'écarter un peu. Croisant son regard embrumé, il susurra :

— On pourrait nous voir… Qui sait ce que les villageois pourraient bien penser de leur Hokage s'ils le voyaient fricoter avec un ex-déserteur…

Naruto ne répondit d'abord rien, remuant imperceptiblement la tête avec un doux sourire qui signifiait « Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi… ». Il glissa son regard sur le visage de Sasuke jusqu'à le poser sur ses lèvres rougies par leur échange tumultueux.

— Je – commença-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement – m'en – et il l'embrassa une seconde fois, sans quitter ses lèvres des yeux – branle. conclut-il avec un troisième baiser.

Puis il rencontra de nouveau le regard de Sasuke. Le brun en eut presque le souffle coupé. Dans les yeux bleus, brûlait un feu puissant que rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter, cristallisant la volonté de fer de Naruto. Avait-il encore gagné en maturité depuis tout le temps que Sasuke était parti ? C'était bien possible après tout…

— De toutes façons, ils n'ont rien à dire, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends.

La détermination était palpable dans la voix du blond. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre y perçait. Quelque chose que Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à percevoir tant il connaissait par cœur les moindres mimiques de Naruto. Le brun sentit une envie sauvage monter à nouveau en lui lorsque son amant se mordit discrètement la lèvre avant de se rapprocher doucement, dans un mouvement débordant de sensualité. Sans éteindre la lueur de provocation qui dansait toujours dans ses yeux bleus, il colla son corps brûlant à celui de Sasuke, qui ne parvenait déjà plus à réfléchir correctement. Sa raison avait foutu le camp ; ne restait plus que le désir, violent et inarrêtable.

De sa seule main, il accrocha la veste de Naruto pour les rapprocher encore davantage, jusqu'à sentir leurs érections naissantes se toucher, achevant d'embraser leur désir. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois, car c'était un peu comme cela qu'ils vivaient leur histoire ; Sasuke partait régulièrement en missions dangereuses aux quatre coins du continent, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ignoraient que malgré ses capacités hors du commun, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un malheur. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rentrait enfin au village, Naruto et lui croquaient les quelques moments passés ensemble à pleines dents.

De même, en ce jour glacial, ils savourèrent l'instant en se réchauffant à la chaleur de leurs corps, sous leurs capes qui les entouraient d'un cocon d'intimité. Entre deux baisers, Sasuke marmotta sans vraiment avoir la volonté de s'éloigner de Naruto :

— Faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chez toi, non ? J'ai envie de toi…

Naruto ricana doucement, avant de plonger son nez dans le cou de son amant.

— T'as pas tort… murmura-t-il en y déposant de tous petits baisers.

Mais il eut tout le mal du monde à se détacher de Sasuke. Et même sur le chemin, prétextant se cacher aux yeux des autres, le brun attira encore trois ou quatre fois Naruto dans des recoins sombres pour laisser s'exprimer ses envies. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin chez le blond, ils s'enfermèrent à double tour… Et le lendemain matin, Shikamaru trépigna d'impatience pendant une bonne heure, mais lorsqu'il réalisa que Naruto ne pouvait être en retard que pour une seule raison, il se résigna. Il ne le verrait pas aujourd'hui… Peut-être même pas demain !

* * *

* « Kage » (影) veut dire « ombre » en japonais.

* * *

_Fin ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! À demain pour un nouvel OS !_


	9. 9 Décembre

**9 Décembre.**

**Bordel de merde, ce que c'est compliqué de tenir sur ces planches à la noix.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto sont en vacances.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**Guest **(OS du 8 décembre) : Merci, c'est gentil ! Bonne lecture pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire tout autant !

* * *

À l'adresse de :

Kiba Inuzuka  
Ampelos Dormitory, NUFS  
Nagasaki  
JAPAN

Sydney, le 9 décembre.

Salut Kiba !

Comment vous allez, toi et Tenten ? Nous, ici, tout va bien ! Putain c'est beau quand même l'Australie. On profite à fond du Soleil et de la plage pendant que vous vous caillez les miches. Paraît qu'il pleut à Nagasaki ? Mwahaha bien fait pour toi, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as nargué avec tes vacances de rêve dans la villa de tes parents à Okinawa ! Je vais t'envoyer du rêve moi aussi, regarde mon Insta, tu vas voir ! Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, mon gars.

Bref, on a bien profité de Sydney toute cette semaine, et on part à Alice Springs dans trois jours pour aller voir Gaara. Il nous a dit qu'il nous attendrait à la gare avec Temari et Kankurō. Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait bien deux ans qu'on les a pas vus et presque dix ans qu'ils ont déménagé là-bas ! J'ai hâte de les revoir, ils ont tellement dû changer. Gaara m'a dit qu'ils nous emmèneraient aux monts MacDonnell et à Palm Valley. Ça va être grandiose ! Peut-être même que si on a le temps, on ira jusqu'à Ayers Rock. T'imagines ? Bordel, j'ai trop hâte !

Et encore, moi je trépigne, mais t'as pas vu Sasuke. Il réalise son rêve de gosse en venant ici, et depuis qu'on a posé les pieds dans l'aéroport, il a tout le temps l'air émerveillé. Il se dévisse le cou à regarder partout, tout le temps… S'il revient pas avec un torticolis, je sais pas comment il s'en sera tiré !

Et il sourit. Non mais, relis moi bien deux ou trois fois parce que tu risques de pas y croire. Non, je déconne pas, il sourit vraiment ! Genre, largement en plus ! Bon peut-être pas autant que moi, évidemment, mais quand même ! Faudrait que je le prenne en flag' en photo pour t'en montrer la preuve, parce que je sais que ça paraît invraisemblable.

Quand on a visité l'Opéra de Sydney, il était comme un gosse. C'était trop mignon ! Il a même pas pris de photos tellement il était obnubilé par la peur de louper le moindre détail. On a aussi escaladé le pont du port, on s'est baladé au Wendy's Secret Garden, on est montés en haut des HeliTours pour voir la ville du ciel, 'fin bref… le programme un peu cliché, mais parfait. Ça fait un bien fou de dire merde à l'université pour un mois, t'imagines même pas ! On sait très bien qu'on va galérer comme des cons pour se remettre à flot mais tant pis. Ici, on profite !

On retourne du côté de Melbourne le vingt-deux, on a prévu de louer une voiture juste une journée pour longer la 'Great Ocean Road', juste histoire de rendre notre voyage encore plus cliché qu'il ne l'est déjà. Non mais franchement, ça va devenir un vrai film… On fait peut-être pitié vu de l'extérieur… Bats les couilles !

Et donc (parce que c'était quand même ça que je voulais te dire à l'origine) on passera le réveillon là-bas, sur la plage (quand je te dis qu'on tourne dans un film).

Tiens, en parlant de plage, ça me fait penser. Aujourd'hui on y a passé la journée. On a fait du surf (bordel de merde, ce que c'est compliqué de tenir sur ces planches à la noix), et on a pique-niqué sur le sable. Lis bien ce qui va suivre, ça pourrait te donner des idées pour ta copine, je vais m'improviser coach pour couples. J'ai checké les plages où il y avait pas trop de monde sur internet, pour être peinards, tu vois ? J'ai trouvé une petite crique entre des falaises, magnifique, un peu difficile d'accès, donc déserte, et on s'est levés tôt pour y arriver alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. J'avais tout préparé (ta gueule, mec, je t'entends d'ici me demander si c'est possible, la réponse est oui) pour le petit déjeuner, t'aurais dû voir ça ! On s'est assis sur le sable fin qui crissait sous nos pieds. Comme c'était un peu en dehors de la ville, il y avait pas un bruit, juste les vagues qui léchaient les rochers. Une petite brise de mer jouait dans nos cheveux, mais il faisait bon, tu sais la température agréable du matin, quand tu sens qu'il va faire chaud dans la journée ? Parfait, quoi.

Et là, devant nous, le Soleil a commencé à se lever. On avait l'impression que ses rayons perçaient la mer pour pouvoir en sortir, c'était dingue ! Le ciel était rose, bleu, doré, gris, jaune, orange, bref. De toutes les couleurs. On était rien que tous les deux, à savourer ce spectacle, et franchement, de voir Sasuke si émerveillé, ça m'a fait quelque chose. Il avait l'air tellement heureux que ça m'a gonflé le cœur, j'ai eu l'impression que toute sa bonne humeur rejaillissait sur moi.

Ouais, je sais ce que tu vas dire, on est des vrais guimauves, autant lui que moi. Ben peut-être, mais je m'en fous. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi est-ce que testostérone et romantisme ça n'irait pas ensemble ? Rien à branler des codes et des conventions, Sasuke je l'aime et puis c'est tout. Tu peux te foutre de moi, vas-y ! T'façons, t'es pas mieux avec Tenten, espèce de canard, va !

Allez, j'arrête de faire mon salaud. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop et que t'essaieras pas de me casser la gueule quand je vais revenir… T'y arriveras pas, de toutes manières.

Bref ! Mon cher petit ami commence à se réveiller, je profitais d'être le seul debout pour t'écrire, mais faut croire que ce sera plus le cas dans quelques secondes. Rien que pour te faire grincer des dents, tiens : je m'en vais lui faire plein de poutous !

Allez, passe une bonne journée, mec ! Profite bien des cours et pense à moi, au soleil, avec une glace, les pieds en éventail sur ma serviette de plage. Bwahaha, _enjoy_ !

On se revoit en janvier, ciao !

Naru

* * *

_Un OS épistolaire pour changer un peu ! Il vous a plu ?_


	10. 10 Décembre

**10 Décembre.**

**J'suis pas amoureux, d'abord !**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** Canon.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke demande conseil à Itachi pour Noël.

* * *

Itachi était en train de remplir un rapport de mission lorsqu'il entendit de petits coups toquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère, mais que venait faire Sasuke à cette heure-ci dans sa chambre ? Intrigué, il l'invita à entrer, s'imaginant que peut-être il s'était fait gronder pour avoir encore été pris sur le fait à piquer des sucreries dans la bonbonnière…

Lorsque Sasuke poussa la porte, il avait l'air bien embêté. Du haut de son mètre quarante, il balayait du regard la pièce sans jamais regarder son frère dans les yeux, et jeta même une œillade inquiète derrière lui en refermant la porte, comme pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait suivi. Itachi l'observa s'approcher puis s'asseoir sur le lit en soufflant du nez, amusé du comportement de son frère.

— T'as une question qui te taraude l'esprit p'tit frère ? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment que Sasuke aurait bien du mal à débuter la conversation.

Et en effet, le plus jeune se contenta de lever les yeux vers son aîné, légèrement vexé d'avoir été si facilement démasqué, avant d'acquiescer.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Itachi en lâchant son stylo et en se retournant complétement pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Sasuke replia ses jambes tout en réfléchissant. Il ménagea le suspens encore quelques instants, avant de finalement lâcher :

— Je suis en train de faire mes cadeaux de Noël… – Itachi acquiesça. – Et… il y a quelqu'un à qui je sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais offrir. avoua-t-il en observant ses mains qui jouaient avec son short.

Voilà qui était intéressant. S'il s'était agi d'une personne lambda, Sasuke n'en aurait certainement pas fait un tel secret. C'était donc quelqu'un d'important pour lui, et il ne souhaitait pas ébruiter ce détail. Qui donc pourrait être cet illustre inconnu, si cher au cœur de son petit frère ?

— Et tu sais ce que cette personne aime ?

Sasuke fronça le nez en évitant de nouveau le regard d'Itachi, marmonnant que oui, il le savait, mais que ce n'était certainement pas un cadeau à offrir pour Noël. Le plus âgé s'amusa beaucoup de cette réaction, avant de tenter une autre approche :

— Bon, et de quoi vous parlez quand vous êtes tous les deux ?

Il tentait bien sûr de trouver des pistes pour son petit frère, mais il se garda bien de lui avouer que cette question pourrait également satisfaire sa curiosité en lui en apprenant un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse personne.

— Ben… de l'académie… – C'était donc bien quelqu'un qui allait en cours avec lui. – De ce qu'on fera comme missions plus tard, de ce qu'il aime manger… Des fois, je lui donne des techniques parce qu'il est nul… !

Sasuke sembla ricaner intérieurement de ce détail, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce qu'il venait de dire révélait un peu trop de choses sur la personne en question. En face de lui, Itachi fit mine de n'avoir pas compris, mais dans son esprit, il jubilait. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait désormais. Un copain de l'académie, qui n'était pas très doué et avec qui Sasuke s'entendait assez pour vouloir lui offrir un cadeau, il n'y en avait guère qu'un. Un blondinet surexcité qui s'était mis en tête de dérider son camarade le plus taciturne, et qui depuis, le suivait comme son ombre ; Uzumaki Naruto, fils du Quatrième. Ce gosse aussi insupportable que mignon était donc parvenu à se tailler une petite place dans le cœur inaccessible de son frère ?

C'était une très bonne nouvelle ! Cela voulait dire que Sasuke n'était pas un cas si désespéré que cela. Itachi s'en réjouissait ! Et par ailleurs, sachant cela, il avait encore plus envie de faire tourner son petit frère en bourrique.

— C'est quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup ?

En face de lui, Sasuke gonfla les joues en une mimique certes adorable, mais qui voulait tout de même dire que toutes ces questions l'embêtaient plus qu'elles ne l'aidaient.

— Oui… concéda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Itachi eut un sursaut intérieur et manqua de lâcher un éclat de rire, mais parvint tout de même à se retenir. D'un air innocent, il affirma :

— Alors il faut que tu lui offres quelque chose de spécial. Un onguent de soin, peut-être ?

— Non, refusa Sasuke en faisant la moue, toutes les filles offrent ça ! C'est nul.

— Je vois…

Itachi avait beau être fier de son sens de la déduction, il n'en menait pas large lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'intelligence sociale. Que pourrait donc bien offrir un petit garçon de dix ans à un autre garçon de son âge ? Un kunai ou un shuriken un peu spécial ? Non, cette idée ne plairait pas à Sasuke, c'était trop ordinaire.

— Un porte-bonheur, alors ?

Le plus jeune fit une grimace de dégoût sans même dire le moindre mot.

— Oui, pardon… c'est gnangnan. s'amusa Itachi, réfléchissant tout de même à une meilleure solution.

Il lui en fallait plus pour trouver des idées. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Sasuke à offrir un cadeau à Naruto en particulier ? C'était quelqu'un à qui il tenait, d'accord, mais Itachi tenait beaucoup à Shisui, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui offrait des cadeaux de Noël ! La seule personne à qui il avait déjà offert quelque chose pour les fêtes, en dehors de sa famille, était une charmante jeune fille, qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Minute… Les engrenages du cerveau d'Itachi tournèrent enfin, débloqués par une soudaine révélation. Se pourrait-il que Sasuke ait des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié pour Naruto ? Il fallait creuser cette piste.

— Une déclaration enflammée ? proposa Itachi avec un sourire carnassier.

Sasuke rougit soudain violemment et répliqua au quart de tour :

— J'suis pas amoureux, d'abord !

— Non, bien sûr… !

Le plus jeune croisa de ses yeux coléreux le regard faussement hautain de son grand frère. Ils laissèrent tous deux s'étirer un long silence, avant qu'Itachi ne le brise en se rapprochant de son cadet. Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, en lui déclarant sur le ton de la confidence :

— Tu sais, c'est pas une tare d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

— Une quoi ? demanda Sasuke, boudeur, pour cacher son embarras.

— Une tare, une erreur, quelque chose de mal, si tu préfères.

Il laissa son petit frère intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire et mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit avant de poursuivre :

— Ça peut même te rendre plus fort, quand tu as quelque chose à protéger.

Sasuke marmonna dans sa main qu'il s'en foutait, puisque lui n'était pas amoureux, mais Itachi n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait la fierté sans borne de son frère, et il savait pertinemment que Sasuke ne s'abaisserait jamais à dévoiler son cœur aussi facilement.

— Fais comme tu veux, mais je suis persuadé que le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu puisses offrir à cette personne, c'est de lui montrer que tu es là pour lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Le plus jeune grimaça presque imperceptiblement, mais ne répliqua pas. Itachi remarqua sans peine que ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours sans aucun sens commun entre le coin du bureau et le porte-manteau ; il réfléchissait.

— Je dirai rien à personne, promis. Je suis ton grand frère, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'aider. Alors, quoi, pourquoi ça t'embête à ce point d'apprécier autant Naruto ? demanda le plus âgé, désirant briser la glace avant que Sasuke ne se renferme davantage sur lui-même.

Mais sa question n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Son petit frère tourna un regard horrifié vers lui avant de bondir du lit en criant :

— Pourquoi tu cherches toujours trop loin ?! Tu m'embêtes à chaque fois, pourquoi ?

Puis il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste.

— Non, Sasuke, attends ! tenta Itachi, sans résultat. Je suis désolé, écoute-moi !

Il le suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, qu'il venait de fermer à double-tour. L'entendant sangloter à travers le pan de bois, il avisa la fenêtre, non loin de lui, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il la franchit en s'agrippant au mur à l'aide de son chakra, puis atteignit la fenêtre qui était un peu plus loin, celle de la chambre de son frère. Il la fit glisser habilement et pénétra dans la petite pièce en avisant tristement Sasuke recroquevillé sur son lit, contre le coin du mur. Quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer, le plus jeune se redressa avec un regard mauvais.

— Laisse-moi tranquille. ordonna-t-il sans plus d'argument, se réfugiant à nouveau contre son oreiller.

— Je te demande juste de me laisser parler, d'accord ? Après je m'en vais, promis.

Un soupir réprobateur lui répondit, mais Sasuke ne le chassa pas. Itachi se rapprocha donc prudemment et s'assit sur le coin du lit pour ne pas paraître trop intrusif.

— Tu sais, moi aussi il y a quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Je l'ai jamais dit à Papa et Maman, parce qu'elle n'est pas du clan et que je sais que ça embêterait Papa. Mais même si je ne leur dis rien, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. C'est quelqu'un de génial, et jamais je ne laisserai ni Papa ni qui que ce soit d'autre se mettre entre nous si on décide d'aller plus loin, en se mariant par exemple.

Toujours le visage fourré dans son coussin, Sasuke laissa un ricanement ironique lui échapper.

— Toi, t'as une amoureuse ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Ben dis donc, elle doit vraiment être aveugle pour accepter de sortir avec toi !

— Peut-être bien… répondit Itachi en couvant son petit frère d'un regard affectif. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as le droit d'être amoureux. Si tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, c'est à toi de choisir, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'aurais pas dû essayer de deviner qui c'était. Mais ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un, parce que c'est faux. Et puis dis-le à Naruto ; ce serait vraiment dommage de garder ça pour toi… ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose, tu sais ? Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup lui aussi.

Sasuke soupira, incrédule. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant Itachi en était persuadé, et il détestait voir son petit frère aussi malheureux.

— Ces choses-là se voient, Sasuke. Quand je te dis que j'en suis sûr, c'est que je le suis vraiment.

Le plus jeune commença doucement à bouger dans son lit. Au prix d'un effort qu'il fit paraître considérable, il se redressa face à Itachi sans pour autant croiser son regard, préférant se concentrer sur le morceau de bandage qui commençait à s'en aller autour de son mollet gauche.

— Et comment tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, à ton amoureuse ?

Itachi sourit franchement en se repositionnant sur le lit pour se rapprocher de son petit frère. Enfin Sasuke lui ouvrait un peu son cœur ! À sa manière, un peu gauche, certes, mais c'était déjà un très bon début, car cela signifiait qu'il était prêt à faire un pas vers Naruto. Itachi rassembla ses souvenirs pour raconter comment tout cela s'était déroulé. C'était une longue histoire !

* * *

_Ouh, déjà la dizaine ! L'OS d'aujourd'hui vous a plu ? À demain pour la suite !_


	11. 11 Décembre

**11 Décembre.**

**Il me fait chier. Parce que je l'aime. Et je le déteste pour ça.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Angst. / Romance.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto se confie sur quelque chose qui l'énerve beaucoup.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille en écrivant ça ! Non vraiment, je peux pas commencer comme ça et me regarder à nouveau dans une glace un jour. Je disais donc…_

_Hey !_

_Mouais… Pas beaucoup mieux, mais on s'en contentera._

_C'est mon psy qui m'a conseillé d'écrire ce qu'il me passe par la tête comme ça. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais bon. C'est pas comme si j'avais des parents à qui confier tout ça de toutes manières. Et mon parrain n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un que je pourrais appeler « de bons conseils ». Alors autant causer à une feuille qui n'ira rien répéter, non ?_

_Bref, j'ai un gros souci. Un énorme souci, un souci monstrueux. Bon déjà, ça commence avec quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à avouer : j'ai des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un. Quand je dis « forts », évidemment, ça dépasse l'amitié. Franchement, ça me tue de sentir mon cœur palpiter quand nos regards se croisent, de savoir que ma gorge s'assèche à chaque fois que mes yeux s'attardent sur lui. Ouais, lui… Pas elle. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, c'est vrai. J'en ai croisé des couples gays, et ça m'a jamais dérangé. Mais quand j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour ce mec, ben… c'est idiot, mais je l'ai refusé. Bon, après réflexion, je me suis dit que c'était bien débile comme sentiment, et j'ai fini par me dire que je n'avais de toutes manières pas le choix. C'est pas comme si je pouvais marabouter mon cerveau, non plus. Donc bon, voilà, j'aime les gars._

_C'est pas ça qui me rend fou, c'est autre chose. Quand je regarde ses épaules, je vois mes ongles s'y accrocher. Quand je regarde ses hanches, je vois mes doigts glisser dessus. Quand je regarde ses jambes, je les vois s'enrouler autour de moi. Quand je regarde son cou, j'ai envie de l'emprisonner pour ne pas le laisser partir – évidemment pas en l'étranglant, on s'entend. Quand je regarde ses lèvres, j'ai une de ces envies folles de les bouffer pour lui arracher son sourire tout fier. Il me fait chier. Parce que je l'aime. Et je le déteste pour ça._

_Parce que ouais, faut quand même que je dise qui c'est ce type. C'est un mec arrogant, beaucoup trop satisfait d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de natation du lycée, d'avoir des notes plus que satisfaisantes dans presque toutes les matières, et d'être courtisé par les deux filles les plus belles en troisième année : Sakura et Ino. Quand elles ne montent pas des stratégies tordues pour se l'accaparer, elles passent leur temps à se crêper le chignon pour savoir laquelle des deux est le meilleur parti. On dit que le cerveau des ados n'est pas complétement formé, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils agissent parfois stupidement. Eh bien je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. Ces filles-là sont complétement chtarbées, il y a pas d'autres mots. Le seul truc qui m'énerve là-dedans, c'est que Sasuke ne réplique jamais. Ouais, il s'appelle Sasuke. Il se contente de leur faire un petit sourire en coin – plus aguicheur que repoussant, franchement – et de ne pas dire un seul mot. Non mais sérieusement ? Qui appelle ça rembarrer ? Pas moi en tout cas. S'il veut sortir avec l'une d'elles, qu'il le fasse ! S'il ne veut pas, qu'il le dise clairement ! Il me rend chèvre, ce gars._

_Mais bref, j'ai pas encore écrit le pire. Et le pire, le voici : hier soir, j'ai été manger chez mon parrain, et après le repas, période de fêtes de fin d'année oblige, on s'est retrouvés devant un de ces films de Noël à la mords-moi le nœud, où tout le monde vomit des arcs-en-ciel. Jiraya en regarde tout le temps en prétextant que ça lui donne de l'inspiration pour ses bouquins. Pourquoi pas, après tout, ses histoires sont assez tordues pour que ce soit vrai… Enfin. Je me suis endormi devant, tellement c'était de la merde, évidemment, mais malheureusement pour moi, je me suis réveillé au moment où le personnage principal lâchait d'un air grandiloquent qu'il fallait toujours avouer ce qu'on avait sur le cœur, parce que sinon ça pesait trop et que ça finissait par nous détruire, et blablabla, cause toujours tu m'intéresses !_

_Sauf que mon cerveau, ce petit fdp ('scuse Maman, je parle pas de toi, je t'aime trop), a interprété ça à sa sauce. Et que ce matin, j'ai pris Sasuke à part – ben oui à part, pas par derrière, même si je ne suis pas contre – en sortant du cours de sport. Et je lui ai tout avoué. Que j'étais gay, que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, que j'avais besoin de le lui dire ; un beau discours à l'eau de rose du genre de ceux qui, d'habitude, me donnent de l'urticaire. Ben ouais, j'ai été affreusement cliché et je le regrette amèrement, parce que ce connard n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me rire nerveusement au nez en se foutant de ma gueule. S'il avait simplement décliné, je lui en aurais pas voulu. C'est vrai quoi, il a le droit de pas partager ce que je ressens pour lui, mais merde ! Il était obligé de me frapper en plein cœur avec son minois à croquer qui riait de moi ? Le voir rire comme ça, c'était tellement douloureux… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me plantait un poignard en pleine poitrine, et avec le sourire, en plus._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, franchement, de lui avouer la vérité ? J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule encore quelques semaines, juste histoire de laisser filer les exams de fin d'année, et basta ! On sera pas dans la même université, alors j'aurais été peinard ! Mais non. Il a fallu que je l'ouvre, et que je déblatère des trucs idiots sans réfléchir. J'ai vraiment envie de me taper la tête contre mon bureau, mais je risque de froisser ma feuille, alors ce serait con, après tous les efforts que je viens de fournir pour écrire tout ça ! Faut croire qu'il avait pas tout à fait tort, mon psy. C'est vrai qu_

_Putain de bordel de merde. Fait chier. Je vais me prendre. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Quelqu'un toquait, alors je suis allé voir qui c'était, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout devant chez moi, au juste ? Et comment il sait que j'habite ici ? J'ai cet appart que depuis un mois, depuis que j'ai demandé mon émancipation._

_Et pourquoi il me parle à travers la porte, ce con ? Il va alerter tout l'immeuble avec ses imbécillités._

_Non mais je note, parce que c'est vraiment dingue ce qu'il se passe. Il me dit qu'il est désolé et qu'il regrette, qu'il veut me parler. Est-ce qu'il se fout de moi pour pouvoir encore plus m'humilier par la suite ? Et pourquoi il glisse un bout de papier sous ma porte, comme dans les films cul-cul ? Ma curiosité me jouera des tours, mais je veux savoir._

« Naruto, je t'en prie, je veux seulement te parler ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. J'ai mal agi, sous le coup de la surprise. C'est pas une excuse, c'est juste la vérité. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es là, je vois ta lumière. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

Le cœur battant, je relus pour la troisième fois les quelques mots écrits à la hâte sur un petit morceau de papier bleu. Je ne voulais pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Sasuke était venu jusqu'à chez moi, pour s'excuser en plus ? Non, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Venant de sa part, c'était totalement fou, incroyable, impensable, irréalisable !

Et il voulait m'avouer quelque chose ? Avais-je le droit d'espérer ? Non. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'être blessé encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Froissant le papier entre mes doigts, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers la porte en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air. Il fallait que je sache, mais je ne devais pas m'imaginer une scène digne d'une comédie romantique hollywoodienne. Sasuke était arrogant. Sasuke était arrogant. Sasuke était arrogant. Sasuke était arrogant.

Tout en me répétant cette incessante litanie dans ma tête, je tournai la clef dans la serrure et appuyai sur la poignée avec une lenteur certaine, mon corps presque paralysé par un doute affreux. Faisais-je vraiment ce qu'il fallait, ou étais-je en train de me fourvoyer royalement ?

Lorsque le battant fut ouvert, mes yeux tombèrent d'abord sur les pieds de Sasuke. Je reconnus le pantalon de notre uniforme, et ses chaussures – du genre de ces mocassins très laids que les établissements scolaires obligent leurs élèves à porter. Puis mes yeux, intrigués par sa respiration hachée, remontèrent doucement. L'une de ses mains pendait le long de son corps, serrée si fort que sa peau commençait à blanchir par endroit ; l'autre devait être posée contre le mur. Avait-il envie de me frapper ? Mon regard continua son exploration, et remonta le long de son torse, agité de respirations tantôt profondes, tantôt courtes et hésitantes. Était-ce un signe d'angoisse ou de haine nervée ? Enfin, j'eus le courage d'affronter son visage, tordu en une grimace de culpabilité, sans le moindre doute. Je ne suis peut-être pas une tête en sciences, mais le comportement humain, ça me connaît.

— Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, Naruto. commença-t-il sans cesser de me fixer de ses grands yeux tristes. Je… je peux entrer cinq minutes, s'il te plaît ? Je veux juste t'expliquer, après libre à toi de me foutre dehors.

L'idée ne me déplaisait pas. De toutes manières, je n'aurais aucun mal à le mettre à la porte – si lui était capitaine de l'équipe de natation, moi j'étais batteur au club de base-ball, alors qui gagnerait niveau force ? Le débat avait au moins le mérite d'être intéressant.

Impatient malgré moi de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, je le laissai pénétrer dans mon minuscule studio en refermant la porte derrière nous. Puis, sans faire le moindre pas vers lui, fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'écoutais.

— J'ai réagi au quart de tour sans même réfléchir. commença-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et c'était la dernière chose à faire, vraiment. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, et je voudrais vraiment savoir quoi faire pour réparer mon erreur.

C'était donc cela qu'il avait à dire, qu'il s'en voulait ? Rien d'autre ? Même pas le moindre doute sur des sentiments qu'il nourrirait possiblement à mon égard ? Non, bien sûr, qu'étais-je en train d'imaginer ?

— La vérité, c'est que… j'ai eu peur. reprit Sasuke, toujours aussi hésitant. Parce que j'arrivais à gérer, avant ; les regards gênés et appuyés, les raclements de gorge, les phrases commencées et pas finies, les double sens… Même ce qu'il se passait en moi, j'arrivais à le gérer. C'était pas toujours facile, tous ces sentiments emmêlés et ces idées que je contrôle pas, mais tant que c'était que dans ma tête, c'était pas grave. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il se passait la même chose pour toi, les mêmes doutes, les mêmes idées, j'ai eu peur, parce que je veux pas te faire de mal, tu comprends ? Et si j'agissais de travers, et si je faisais quelque chose qu'il fallait pas, ou que je disais quelque chose de méchant, et… et au final c'est ce que j'ai fait en voulant faire le contraire, et c'est vraiment

Ce n'est qu'en l'embrassant que je parvins à le faire taire. Je n'avais pas compris grand-chose à son discours sans queue ni tête, mais j'avais au moins saisi l'essentiel. Dans le bazar de nos sentiments étranges et pas toujours clairs, nous étions sûrs d'une chose : nous avions, tous les deux, peur de perdre l'autre.

Et, très sincèrement, c'était une des meilleures décisions que je n'avais jamais prises. Car, en saisissant les bras de Sasuke et en joignant nos lèvres pour faire taire ses inquiétudes, c'était bien la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien. Mon cœur, soudain apaisé après le stress que je lui avais infligé, s'est calmé tout de suite et s'est gonflé de vie. Mon estomac, débarrassé de mes angoisses, s'est délié et empli d'une soif étrangement agréable. Une soif de Sasuke, qui menaçait, à mon grand bonheur, de ne jamais se tarir. J'étais condamné, et fier de l'être. Cela faisait-il de moi un fou ? Peut-être bien. En tous les cas, je n'en avais cure. Parce que ces bras, qui se resserrèrent doucement autour de moi, et ces lèvres qui s'agitèrent contre les miennes en guise de réponse, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir parfaitement à ma place.

* * *

_C'était l'OS du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_


	12. 12 Décembre

**12 Décembre.**

**Classe, beau, désirable, bandant, quoi !**

* * *

**Longueur :** Two-shots.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Angst.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke prend des cours de ski, et il n'arrive pas du tout à se concentrer.

* * *

Sasuke soupira, encore une fois. Pourquoi exactement son crétin de grand frère lui avait donc offert des cours de ski pour Noël ? Surtout que cet imbécile heureux s'y était pris en avance, prétextant qu'il aurait ainsi moins de mal à trouver un moniteur de libre. Il savait pourtant pertinemment que Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à tenir sur des skis malgré le fait qu'ils vivent entourés de neige presque six mois de l'année depuis leur déménagement, une dizaine d'années auparavant. C'était ainsi, Sasuke n'était pas fait pour le sport. Rester penché sur des équations pendant des heures, décrypter un texte pour en faire un commentaire alambiqué, se tenir assis à un bureau rien que pour réfléchir durant toute une journée, ça ne le dérangeait aucunement. Bien au contraire, le jeune homme en tirait une certaine satisfaction. Mais courir après un ballon plus de dix minutes c'était pour lui quelque chose d'insupportable. Alors tenir sur deux planches aussi larges que son pied, qui glissaient sardoniquement sur la neige, cette satanée poudreuse qui n'attendait que cela, c'était au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait surmonter en gardant sa santé mentale. Cela vous paraît exagéré ? C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Toutefois, il y avait autre chose qui le titillait fortement. Un détail qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait dans le but de paraître un peu moins ridicule. Le moniteur que son diabolique grand frère avait choisi – totalement au hasard, évidemment – était putain de canon. Classe, beau, désirable, bandant, quoi ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il parvienne à garder un minimum de fierté personnelle dans ces conditions ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, voilà où était exactement le souci. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il ne tenait pas correctement sur ses skis.

— C'est pas grave, on va recommencer tranquillement, Sasuke ! s'exclama le moniteur en riant – certes sans aucune moquerie.

Et comme sa classe innée ne suffisait pas, il avait en plus de cela un rire à en tomber par terre. Pourquoi ? Une malédiction ? Une poisse chronique ? Ou une malchance passagère qui se dissiperait lorsque ces cours particuliers prendraient fin ? Le brun n'était sûr que d'une chose : il allait étrangler Itachi dès qu'il l'aurait sous la main. Sans le moindre regret, notez-le bien.

— Donc, mettez vos skis en chasse-neige, comme je vous l'ai montré. fit Naruto – puisque c'était son prénom – en mimant lui aussi ce geste. Puis décalez-vous doucement vers la droite pour vous laisser porter par la pente.

Sasuke tenta du mieux qu'il pût de suivre les instructions de ce blondinet de malheur qui parvenait à être affreusement sexy, même dans son abominable combinaison rouge, mais ne parvint qu'à trop se décaler, poussé par l'énervement. La neige, cette horreur sadique, le fit glisser beaucoup trop rapidement, et il se sentit partir sans trouver le moyen de s'arrêter alors que Naruto criait quelque chose comme « Pas si vite ! » dans son dos. Malheureusement, cela n'eut aucun effet, et Sasuke se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, presque certain d'avoir avalé un peu de cette satanée neige au passage. Et Naruto riait de plus belle ! Si seulement il n'était pas si attirant, Sasuke l'aurait volontiers étripé lui aussi.

Dans un dérapage admirablement bien maîtrisé, le moniteur rejoignit le brun et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, lui servant au passage un sourire à s'en damner. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, ou bien le cœur de ce pauvre Sasuke finirait par lâcher !

— Vous êtes de loin celui de mes élèves qui a le plus de mérite. Si vous tenez jusqu'au bout, je vous offre un verre ! proposa Naruto avec un air complice.

Cela s'apparentait-il à de la corruption ? C'était bien possible, mais c'était dit avec une telle sincérité que Sasuke balaya rapidement ces futiles pensées trop sérieuses pour se relever avec un de ces rictus charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

— Faites attention, Naruto, je pourrais bien me laisser tenter… ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton foutrement significatif, qu'il se détesta par la suite d'avoir utilisé.

Comment avait-il osé faire du rentre-dedans à un type qui devait avoir dix ans de plus que lui et qu'il connaissait à peine ? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé envisager auparavant. Pourtant, Naruto ne parut pas s'en incommoder… Il eut d'abord un regard légèrement surpris, mais reprit bien vite le contrôle de ses expressions en affichant un air particulièrement satisfait que Sasuke ne manqua pas de relever. Soudain, ce cours aussi pénible qu'importun venait de prendre une tournure bien plus intéressante.

Son esprit compétitif prit le pas sur sa raison, et le brun se jura qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout de la séance, ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il avait bien fait de donner une chance à ses espoirs.

De nouveau debout sur ses skis, il récupéra de sa superbe et écouta attentivement les conseils de Naruto.

— Ok, on va y aller doucement. Je me mets devant vous pour vous montrer. Les skis en chasse-neige, et on glisse sans se presser…

Sasuke s'appliqua en faisant appel à son sens de la logique. Il se pencha un peu sur ses skis, et se sentit glisser d'une manière beaucoup plus rassurante que la fois précédente. Naruto gardait un œil attentif sur lui, et lorsqu'il vira pour prendre de nouveau la largeur de la piste, il gratifia Sasuke d'un sourire fier.

— Oui, vous vous en sortez très bien ! s'exclama-t-il en le croisant. N'ayez pas peur dans le virage, vous y arriverez.

Sans le lâcher du regard, Naruto effectua un retourné artistique – du moins il l'était du point de vue néophyte de Sasuke – et continua sa descente à l'envers pour continuer à observer son élève. Le brun s'en sortit remarquablement bien dans le virage, en effet. Était-ce dû à une motivation en particulier ? Peut-être bien, après tout…

Grisé par sa réussite inattendue, Sasuke prit de l'assurance et redressa légèrement ses skis pour prendre de la vitesse. Ce qui fonctionna d'ailleurs très bien. Peut-être même _trop_ bien… ? Quand il releva le regard de ses pieds, trop satisfait de faire enfin ce qu'il voulait avec, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il s'approchait beaucoup trop rapidement de Naruto, qui le fixait d'un regard dubitatif.

— Sasuke ? Sasu… !

Naruto n'eut pas l'occasion de finir son mot, il s'était précipité vers son élève pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne finisse dans le tronc d'un arbre, lancé à pleine vitesse. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sasuke se sentit rougir furieusement à l'idée qu'il appréciait un peu trop ce contact. Il empoigna les bras de Naruto pour l'éloigner si pressement que le pauvre moniteur faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

— Ça va ? demanda tout de même le blond d'un air inquiet.

Sasuke s'empressa de répondre que tout allait bien, énervé de s'être machinalement comporté comme un adolescent. Il avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, il était plus mature que cela de coutume ! Ce Naruto avait décidément une bien mauvaise influence sur ses instincts. Ils allaient peut-être prendre un verre ensemble après, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait se comporter comme un pré-pubère en manque de contacts humains ! Il devait absolument remettre ses idées en place.

— Alors, on la finit cette descente ? demanda-t-il pour passer à autre chose.

Visiblement rassuré, Naruto acquiesça et se remit d'aplomb pour repartir. Sasuke l'imita et ils parvinrent ainsi, par à-coups, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, quasiment à la fin de la piste. En voyant enfin le bout arriver, le brun se détendit en soufflant, déliant ses muscles. Plus qu'une descente, et il pourrait se considérer comme un survivant – et échafauder un plan machiavélique pour se venger de son frère, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Plutôt hâtif de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, Sasuke se pencha un peu trop sur ses skis, sans remarquer que la pente était plus raide à la fin de la piste. Il prit rapidement de la vitesse, incapable de s'arrêter, et sentit peu à peu la panique s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, il allait beaucoup trop vite pour que tout cela se finisse bien, et, pour ne rien arranger, les appels angoissés de Naruto dans son dos ne l'aidaient en aucun cas à se rassurer. Comment faire, comment faire ? Un peu au hasard, conduit par un réflexe plutôt que par la moindre logique, Sasuke tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Même s'asseoir, un peu n'importe comment, lui aurait convenu. Cependant, par endroit, la neige avait été si tassée qu'elle s'était transformée en plaques de glace terriblement glissantes. Il ripa sur l'une d'elles et se sentit partir dans tous les sens, dévalant la pente sans avoir aucunement perdu de sa vitesse. Il ne savait plus où il était, il avait l'impression désagréable d'être une poupée de chiffon secouée à tout-va. Il sentait sans cesse son dos, ses coudes, ses jambes, ses bras, ses côtes, heurter le sol avec une force désagréable.

Et quand enfin sa chute s'arrêta, il n'eut que la volonté de se laisser choir sur le sol glacé, sourd aux appels des badauds qui lui demandaient comment il allait. Il flottait dans un épais brouillard où l'inconscience se mêlait à la douleur dans un étrange ballet. Qui devait-il choisir ? Le confort ou la réalité ?

— Sasuke, vous m'entendez ?

Tiens… cette voix rocailleuse, à la fois si masculine et si tendre, c'était Naruto. La réalité avait donc finalement des côtés agréables… Rassemblant ses forces, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Le monde autour de lui tournait encore, et il papillota un certain temps avant que tout ne redevienne net.

— Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Le brun fit appel à toute sa concentration pour savoir quoi répondre. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par marmonner :

— Un peu partout, mais… ça va.

Il tenta de se redresser seul, mais Naruto l'aida sans lui demander son avis, lui demandant s'il se sentait capable de se lever. Sasuke ne répondit d'abord pas, trop occupé à tenter de décrypter le regard de Naruto. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et on pouvait lire une inquiétude flagrante sur son visage contrit. Le brun finit par acquiescer, désirant à tout prix s'éloigner de tous les gens qui s'étaient amassés autour de lui. Il voulait être seul… seul avec Naruto. Il avait beaucoup trop de questions à lui poser, même s'il était fort probable qu'aucune ne franchirait un jour la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sasuke tenta de s'appuyer par terre pour se relever, mais c'était sans compter sur son moniteur, qui passa un bras puissant sous les siens pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

— Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, je serai plus tranquille.

— Pas la peine… tenta Sasuke, sans grande conviction.

Mais Naruto contesta immédiatement en affirmant qu'il fallait être inconscient pour ne pas se laisser examiner après une chute pareille.

Il ne connaissait pas Sasuke. Sasuke avait la tête dure. Sasuke était têtu comme une mule.

— Laissez tomber, je vais bien ! s'exclama le brun en se détachant de Naruto. Je suis juste un peu sonné, mais ça va, vraiment.

Le moniteur le regardait avec un regard torturé entre incrédulité et amusement. Il allait lui falloir de meilleurs arguments pour convaincre ce satané blondinet qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Sasuke décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. En enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il prit son expression la plus assurée possible, et demanda d'un ton charmeur :

— Vous n'étiez pas censé m'offrir un verre, plutôt ?

* * *

_La suite demain ! Oh que je suis cruelle ! _


	13. 13 Décembre

**13 Décembre.**

**Mais j'ai toujours détesté être raisonnable.**

* * *

**Longueur :** Two-shots.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Angst.

**Rating : **M (Un lime).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Suite de l'OS d'hier.

* * *

_— Vous n'étiez pas censé m'offrir un verre, plutôt ?_

Naruto fut incapable de répondre, estomaqué par l'assurance presque insolente de ce jeune homme plus que charmant. Il en avait croisé des élèves tous très différents les uns des autres depuis qu'il enseignait le ski. Plusieurs lui avaient fait des avances encore moins discrètes que la manière qu'avait Sasuke de le provoquer. Par principe, il n'en avait que très peu profité et n'avait cédé que deux ou trois fois, toujours en ayant longuement pesé le pour et le contre auparavant. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui en particulier n'arrivait-t-il pas à se raisonner ? Le petit diable sur son épaule avait assassiné le petit ange, et lui plantait son trident dans la peau sans arrêt pour le pousser à céder à ses pulsions.

— Vous êtes incroyable, Sasuke… finit-il par souffler, sa conscience professionnelle en vrac.

Il fallait tout de même qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées ! Ce jeune homme était assurément fort bien constitué, et son visage, si délicat, si débordant d'assurance, le faisait fondre. Il avait un faible certain pour les bruns au yeux noirs, et son élève correspondait extraordinairement à son idéal. Mais il était mineur. Plus pour longtemps, d'accord, mais il l'était tout de même, et Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à outrepasser ses obligations en tant que moniteur. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'Itachi lui avait fait un clin d'œil diablement significatif lorsqu'il était venu inscrire son frère qu'il fallait lui donner raison, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et votre hésitation, c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? s'impatienta Sasuke. Je vais finir par me vexer…

De nouveau, le cerveau de Naruto tourna à toute vitesse, sans grande logique. Il était mineur, mais… ce n'était qu'un verre, non ? Cela ne les engageait pas forcément sur une pente graveleuse, si ? Si, bien sûr. Mais le petit diable avait corrompu les principes de Naruto. Tant pis pour les conventions, cela faisait trop longtemps que personne n'avait plus fait ressentir une telle envie de liberté à notre moniteur.

— Si vous insistez, ce serait malpoli de ma part de refuser. céda le blond en désignant de la main un grand chalet où s'ouvraient les baies vitrées d'un café à l'apparence confortable. Aucun regret pour le reste de la séance ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules en éludant cette idée. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas lui qui avait payé, et il fallait bien trouver un moyen de tuer le temps jusqu'à quinze heures. Naruto acquiesça avec un large sourire, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, non sans jeter un coup d'œil discret à Sasuke pour vérifier que celui-ci n'avait pas trop de difficultés à marcher seul.

Mais à mi-chemin, Naruto trouva un moyen de concilier ses principes et sa conscience. Réprimant un sourire sournois, il se dirigea effectivement vers le bâtiment, mais pas vers le café.

— Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller… grogna Sasuke lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son moniteur le guidait vers le côté du chalet réservé aux instructeurs et aux équipes de la station, là où était affichée une large croix rouge.

— On ne va pas à l'infirmerie, se défendit Naruto, on va dans mon bureau.

Avant que son élève n'aille s'imaginer des scénarii de films romantiques, il le prévint tout de même que ce n'était que pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa jambe gauche, qui semblait avoir subi davantage de la chute.

— Et j'ai une machine à café. compléta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Sasuke le suivit sans répliquer, ce qui le fit réaliser à quel point ce qu'il faisait était tendancieux. Il surfait avec la limite d'à peu près tout, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait aucunement à le regretter.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous deux dans son bureau bien chaud comparé à l'extérieur, la différence de température les brûla presque, et ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs gants et de leurs manteaux.

— Vous faites la même chose avec tous vos élèves ? demanda finalement Sasuke en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils, avec un regard résolument aguicheur.

En se retournant, Naruto croisa les yeux brûlants de son vis-à-vis et sentit son cœur palpiter soudain avec une force qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais connu. L'heure était-elle à l'honnêteté ? Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le blond daigna enfin avouer :

— Non, et très sincèrement je me suis refusé à faire quoi que ce soit dans le genre quand Itachi vous a inscrit…

— Quoi ? – Le regard de Sasuke s'était soudain fait curieux, et légèrement agacé. – Vous connaissez mon frère ?

Naruto se sentit soudain décontenancé. Certes, il n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce détail depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke, mais tout de même… Pourquoi donc Itachi aurait-il omis de préciser qu'ils se connaissaient ?

— Il ne vous a rien dit ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Je savais qu'il avait un côté mesquin, mais pas à ce point.

En face de lui, Sasuke passa d'un air vexé à un air amusé dans une grimace charmante.

— C'était vous, au bar ? affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Une fois de plus, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Ce jeune homme était décidément plein de ressources. Cela ne faisait que le corrompre davantage.

— Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait un super pote au boulot, renchérit le brun, un client qui venait régulièrement, plus pour discuter que pour boire, et qui était apparemment tout à fait mon genre.

Naruto leva un sourcil énigmatique, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, car Sasuke enchaîna immédiatement en lui demandant ce qu'Itachi avait bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre de le prendre comme élève. Tout en préparant leurs cafés, Naruto répondit :

— Rien de spécial… Que son frère était une bille en ski et qu'il trouvait ça triste. Que j'étais le seul moniteur qu'il connaissait et que c'était pour ça qu'il me le demandait à moi.

— C'est vraiment tout ? interrogea Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna pour l'observer. Non ce n'était pas tout. Itachi lui avait dit autre chose, et son petit frère le savait pertinemment. Il le connaissait vraiment bien…

— Il m'a dit quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire. commença le blond avec un léger sourire, satisfait de constater qu'il avait attisé la curiosité de Sasuke. Selon lui, vous êtes coincé et il voulait que je vous aide à vous bouger les fesses.

À l'entente de ces quelques mots, le plus jeune manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Naruto.

— Si vous me dites des choses comme ça, autant me tutoyer tout de suite ! protesta le brun, visiblement plus pour dire quelque chose que pour réellement donner son avis.

Plus il en découvrait sur ce jeune homme, plus Naruto trouvait qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. Après tout, pour son âge il avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, et apparemment, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Itachi lui avait-il menti pour les pousser à faire connaissance ? En tous les cas, la perspective de tenter quelque chose avec Sasuke n'avait plus l'air d'être une si mauvaise idée que cela. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il pense aux priorités.

— Pourquoi pas ? fit-il d'une voix calme. Tu me laisses voir ta jambe, alors ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers son élève et s'accroupit devant lui en dardant vers lui un regard interrogatif. Mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, Sasuke céda plutôt rapidement compte tenu de ses tendances à l'entêtement. Naruto en fût d'ailleurs le premier étonné. Le brun leva la jambe de son pantalon de ski pour laisser apparaître sa peau déjà tâchée de bleus. Un large hématome commençait déjà à couvrir son mollet. Après vérification, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien de grave ; Sasuke s'en sortirait seulement en ayant mal partout pendant quelques temps.

— Alors… moi je suis quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi ton frère te trouve coincé. ricana Naruto en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers la machine à café, non sans jeter quelques œillades suggestives à Sasuke, qui semblait chercher ses mots.

— Hm… peut-être parce que pour le moment, je n'ai eu qu'un copain, avec qui ça n'a en plus pas duré long. Et qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort sur le fait que je ne vais pas facilement vers les autres. – Il laissa filer un silence avant de compléter : – Et puis les gens de mon âge ne m'intéressent pas, je les trouve bien trop gamins.

En récupérant les tasses, Naruto souffla un petit rire badin. Décidément, Sasuke faisait visiblement tout pour le tenter. Ajoutez à cela un charme indéniable, et une satanée envie qui étreignait l'estomac du blond, et voilà pourquoi, en servant sa tasse de café à son élève – qu'il ne considérait plus du tout comme tel –, Naruto s'assit très près de lui. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun. Il releva un coin de ses lèvres en un rictus à en tomber en pâmoison, et se rapprocher encore davantage pour annihiler la distance qu'il restait entre eux. Toutefois, lorsque leurs genoux s'entrechoquèrent, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se mordant la lèvre… Il avait simplement oublié les conséquences de sa chute… !

Naruto se retint de lui demander si ça allait, ayant déjà eu largement l'occasion de constater la fierté légèrement déplacée du brun. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est de voir Sasuke s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil avec une pose théâtrale en soufflant :

— C'est bien ma veine… m'faudrait quelque chose pour oublier. marmonna-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Dans l'esprit de Naruto, toutes ses théories avaient levé le camp. Il ne parvenait plus à aligner qu'une seule pensée logique : il avait très envie de Sasuke, surtout quand celui-ci s'offrait ainsi à ses yeux avides. Comme au travers d'un voile, il s'entendit demander :

— Quelque chose comme quoi ?

À nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais cette fois, ils brûlaient d'une intensité nouvelle, d'une volonté malheureusement encore briguée par la seule question qui subsistait : qui craquerait le premier ? Ils se jaugèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, qui leur parurent à tous deux une éternité, avant que Sasuke ne se redresse vivement sur son fauteuil.

— Ok, j'en ai marre des sous-entendus. s'impatienta-t-il en cherchant un endroit pour poser sa tasse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec toi j'ai envie d'être direct. poursuivit-il en récupérant le mug de Naruto pour l'en débarrasser. J'ai envie de toi. acheva-t-il en plantant un regard bouillant d'envie dans celui du blond, qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

Ces quelques mots achevèrent de faire voler en éclats les dernières résistances de Naruto. Dans un accès de folie, il agrippa d'une main le col du pull de Sasuke, et de l'autre sa nuque, pour se jeter sur ses lèvres rosies par le froid. Avec une douce violence, ils tentèrent de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, sans vraiment y parvenir. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, puis se séparaient, leurs bouches exploraient passionnément le corps inconnu de l'autre et leurs mains se frayaient des passages secrets entre les replis de leurs vêtements.

Dans la poitrine de Naruto, il sentait que son cœur prenait beaucoup trop de place. Était-ce l'idée d'être si intime avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine qui l'excitait et le transportait à ce point ? Ou bien toutes ces sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres n'étaient-elles que l'unique fait de Sasuke ?

Il n'avait guère envie de se poser des questions, l'instant était beaucoup trop savoureux. Il fit glisser ses mains jusque sous les fesses de son amant pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, et adora le regard aguicheur que lui lança Sasuke lorsque celui-ci s'installa sur ses genoux en le dominant d'une bonne tête. Il aimait le manque de certitude que lui inspirait cet homme.

Remontant une main dans son dos, il vint suçoter la peau tendre de son cou pour y laisser sa trace, se fichant éperdument de savoir si cela gênait Sasuke. Il promena ensuite une main baladeuse entre le pull et le pantalon du brun, puis vint doucement effleurer ses côtes avant de trouver progressivement le chemin vers ses tétons. Naruto était en train de les titiller lorsqu'il crût bien perdre la raison. D'un geste expert, Sasuke avait dézippé la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, et glissé une main assurée vers son sexe, stimulé par leur échange un peu fou. Il savait y faire, le bougre… Même entravé par le tissu serré du caleçon, il parvint à faire soupirer et grogner Naruto à sa guise. Tantôt du bout de ses doigts agiles, tantôt de toute sa main, il s'amusait apparemment beaucoup de voir le blond perdre pied peu à peu.

Entre caresses et baisers, Naruto perdit le fil du temps qui s'écoulait. Il savoura les attentions de Sasuke – ainsi que sa dextérité sans faille – et le couvrit lui aussi d'affection. Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre, il n'aurait su le dire, mais la raison lui importait peu. Les émotions que lui faisait ressentir cet homme étaient folles et douces à la fois, et agréablement nouvelles. Lui qui détestait la routine, il fut charmé, autant par Sasuke que par les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait.

Enivré, Naruto enleva son pull au brun pour mieux profiter de la vue plus que satisfaisante. L'embrassant un peu partout, il le serra dans ses bras avant de remonter doucement vers son visage pour croiser son regard, fiévreux. Il ne devait pas être mieux… Ne pouvant y résister plus longtemps, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres en glissant sa main le long de sa mâchoire. Il perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs sans briser leur baiser. Combien de temps leurs langues dansèrent-elles ainsi ? Nul n'aurait su le dire, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Naruto se sentait extraordinairement bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Désireux tout de même de ne pas casser la beauté du moment en faisant un faux pas, il laissa subtilement le calme reprendre ses droits, puis, se détachant à peine des lèvres de Sasuke, susurra, les yeux fermés, en frottant subrepticement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre :

— On va peut-être s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, non ?

Le brun prit un peu plus de recul, une lueur indéchiffrable dansant dans son regard.

— Ce serait raisonnable, en effet… Mais j'ai toujours détesté être raisonnable. paracheva-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt à Naruto, avant de retourner à l'assaut de sa peau.

* * *

_Suite et fin de ce two-shots. Il vous a plu ?_


	14. 14 Décembre

**14 Décembre.**

**On va devoir déménager… !**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto reçoivent une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Il faisait un peu frais dans l'appartement lorsque Sasuke s'extirpa de sous la couette. Il frissonna un peu en enfilant une veste orange qui traînait un peu par hasard à côté du lit, et se pencha sur la personne qui dormait encore profondément. Il déposa un baiser aérien dans les fous cheveux blonds, puis sortit de la pièce en traînant un peu des pieds.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il s'attela à la préparation du thé, et vérifia que le cuiseur à riz avait bien fait son office pendant la nuit. Une agréable odeur se répandit alors dans la pièce, et suffit à faire sourire Sasuke. Il sortit deux bols d'un placard, deux paires de baguettes d'un tiroir, puis les œufs du réfrigérateur. Il avait l'appétit pour une omelette, ce matin.

Mais avant, pour achever de se réveiller, il avait envie de descendre chercher le courrier. Il récupéra un short qui avait été abandonné sur le dossier du canapé la veille, l'enfila, puis s'empara du trousseau de clefs qui pendait à côté de la porte d'entrée. L'air froid de la cage d'escalier se faufila tout autour de lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, et il s'empressa donc de descendre les quatre étages pour arriver aux boîtes aux lettres. Il récupéra dans la leur les deux ou trois enveloppes entassées avec le journal, puis remonta au pas de course sans prendre le temps de regarder qui pouvait bien leur écrire.

En arrivant dans la cuisine où sifflait la bouilloire, il abandonna le courrier sur le plan de travail et s'occupa de l'omelette. Mais alors qu'il allait appeler son mari pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, la curiosité fut plus forte que le reste, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il ouvrit le journal, mais les mauvaises nouvelles le firent grimacer et il l'abandonna rapidement. La première enveloppe était une facture et il n'avait aucune envie de poser ses yeux sur le chiffre qu'il savait d'avance exorbitant. La deuxième était une carte postale d'un ami, Shino, qui passait apparemment d'excellentes vacances au Cap Vert en compagnie de Hinata, sa fiancée. Quant à la troisième enveloppe, Sasuke s'attarda un instant dessus.

Il reconnut rapidement le logo qui s'affichait dans un coin, mais il n'osait trop espérer. Hésitants, ses doigts tremblotaient autour du papier. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, et ses entrailles se tordaient d'un mélange hétéroclite de peur et de hâte. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, Sasuke finit par déchirer un peu n'importe comment l'enveloppe, qui acheva sa course en lambeaux, sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

« Messieurs, nous avons longuement étudié votre demande… » Ce n'était pas un début très agréable, mais Sasuke le savait : il ne fallait jamais juger un livre à sa couverture. Et tous les courriers officiels commençaient en général ainsi, qu'ils soient annonciateurs d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il continua donc sa lecture, pesant chaque mot un par un pour être sûr de les comprendre. Il détestait les faux espoirs.

« Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que… » Des larmes de joie naquirent dans les yeux encore fatigués de Sasuke, mais ne glissèrent pas sur ses joues. S'agissait-il vraiment du courrier que lui et Naruto avaient attendu pendant si longtemps ? Il n'osa en avoir la certitude que quand son regard débordant de joie se posa enfin sur le dernier mot de la lettre.

L'omelette, le thé, le riz, n'avaient plus la moindre importance. Sasuke se précipita dans la chambre sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'il faisait. Heureux comme un enfant, il sauta sur le lit, réveillant Naruto en sursaut, qui le jaugea méchamment du regard en grognant une supplique agacée… avant de remarquer l'air béat que son mari affichait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, surpris par le comportement expansif du si calme et stoïque Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les idées se mêlaient tellement dans l'esprit du brun qu'il fut incapable de mettre les mots exacts sur ce qui le rendait si joyeux.

— On va devoir déménager… ! se contenta-t-il d'annoncer en lui tendant la lettre.

Naruto ne parut pas saisir l'idée. Il n'était pas tout à fait sorti des limbes du sommeil, et la réflexion, si tôt le matin, ce n'était pas son fort. Il récupéra le papier, mais commença par regarder qui l'avait écrit. Et toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent alors dans sa tête. Le courrier était signé de la main de Haruno Sakura, la personne qui s'était occupé de leur dossier au bureau d'adoption depuis qu'ils avaient pris leur décision, une éternité auparavant leur semblait-il.

Naruto délaissa le papier pour se plonger dans les yeux de Sasuke, toujours aussi émerveillés. Son cœur rejoignit celui du brun dans leur danse endiablée lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— On va devenir papas ?

La gorge toujours nouée, Sasuke ne put qu'acquiescer vivement.

Et tous les petits projets de moments de vie à deux, parfois un peu bancales, qu'ils avaient échafaudé en riant s'effondrèrent délicieusement pour laisser place nette. Ils pouvaient désormais rêver de vie à trois, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé faire jusqu'à maintenant, leurs idées bridées par l'hésitation et l'incertitude.

Leur quotidien allait être bouleversé, mais ils n'attendaient que cela. Un trop plein d'émotions partagées fit enfin couler leurs larmes à tous les deux, tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient comme au premier jour, tels deux adolescents découvrant l'amour.

— On va devenir papas. répéta Naruto comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Quel merveilleux cadeau de Noël en avance !

* * *

_Un tout petit et tout tendre OS du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_


	15. 15 Décembre

**15 Décembre.**

**Ok, j'en ai marre.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Hurt-Comfort. / Angst. / Romance.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Vous verrez bien !

* * *

— Vous pouvez y aller.

Un concert de cris de joie accueillit cette annonce, et Naruto regarda d'un air attendri sa classe se lever d'un seul mouvement enthousiaste pour sortir dans un joyeux bazar.

— Kiba !

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Tu ne trouves pas ça dommage de laisser ta trousse sur ta table alors que je vous ai demandé de faire des exercices pendant les vacances ?

Le petit garçon afficha un air contrit en tournant son regard vers son bureau, où traînait en effet encore sa trousse, qui laissait filer son flot de crayons de toutes les couleurs. Il courut pour la récupérer, puis sortit de la classe tout aussi rapidement en jetant un dernier « Bonnes vacances, monsieur ! » à son professeur.

— À toi aussi… répondit Naruto tout bas, sachant pertinemment que Kiba était déjà loin.

Sans se presser, il ramassa ses cahiers et ses livres pour les ranger un par un dans son sac. Il avait bien le temps de toutes manières, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Il rassembla les marqueurs et effaça le tableau en prenant garde de ne pas laisser la moindre trace. Puis il enfila son manteau, s'enrubanna dans son écharpe et quitta la salle de classe en fermant à clef derrière lui. Dehors, le ciel crachotait quelques flocons épars, et un vent glacial sifflait dans les branches nues des trois arbres de la cour.

En traversant la cour, Naruto salua sommairement deux collègues en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances, mais ne s'attarda guère ; il ne les considérait pas réellement comme des amis, et avait plus envie de rentrer chez lui que de discuter indéfiniment de la pluie et du beau temps alors que son appartement douillet l'attendait.

En arrivant dans le parking, il remarqua que quelqu'un était adossé nonchalamment à sa voiture. Son estomac se tordit d'une envie striée d'amertume. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'attendre ainsi posé comme on poserait pour un tableau. Un homme de cinq ans son cadet, bibliothécaire de son état, qu'il croisait à chaque fois qu'il emmenait sa classe pour un après-midi de lecture – donc, régulièrement –, Uchiwa Sasuke.

La première pensée de Naruto quand il le vit fut floue, composée de désir et de frustration. La deuxième fut beaucoup plus claire : « encore lui ? ». Et il y avait de quoi ; si Naruto avait quelques fois proposé à Sasuke de le ramener chez lui pour lui éviter de prendre le bus, puisqu'ils habitaient dans le même immeuble, le brun avait rapidement pris l'habitude et s'était invité de plus en plus régulièrement. Une chose en entraînant une autre, au fil de leurs conversations, les deux hommes en avaient appris de plus en plus sur l'autre, et, sans savoir réellement comment, ils avaient fini de plus en plus souvent leurs trajets dans la chambre de Naruto. Mais Sasuke finissait toujours par s'en aller, laissant derrière lui un blond à la fois comblé de plaisir et blessé de ne pas avoir davantage que le sexe. Pas de mots doux, pas de câlins langoureux après l'amour… pouvait-on même appeler cela faire l'amour lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment qui s'en rapproche pour adoucir ces moments ? Naruto n'en savait rien. Pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qui pouvait tant l'attirer chez cet être qui semblait parfois si vide d'émotions.

En revanche, il était sûr d'une chose. Il voyait Sasuke beaucoup plus régulièrement ces derniers temps ; au moins trois fois par semaine depuis environ deux mois. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait motiver ce changement de comportement, mais il n'essayait pas de comprendre ; Sasuke était bien trop hermétique à la moindre tentative de rapprochement émotionnel. Et ce n'était rien de le dire…

Quand Naruto appuya sur sa clef pour déverrouiller sa voiture, Sasuke tourna vers lui un regard comme à son habitude indéchiffrable. Ils se lancèrent un salut presque timide, et montèrent dans la voiture en commençant à discuter boulot – une discussion sans le moindre intérêt, qui ne servait guère qu'à meubler le silence gênant qui menaçait parfois de s'installer entre eux.

Le trajet fila sans surprise, les habitudes ayant pris le pas sur le reste. Et Naruto détesta cela. Il haïssait la routine, les choses qui se répétaient sans encombre, sans le moindre souci. La vie n'était pas faite pour n'être vécue qu'à moitié ! Lui, avait besoin d'inattendus pour stimuler son cerveau en manque de stimulation ! En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il continuait ce petit jeu avec Sasuke, même s'il le rendait dingue : c'était sa seule source d'adrénaline au milieu de son existence trop banale.

Quand il gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble, il souffla un bon coup. Sasuke mettait du piment dans sa vie. Devait-il pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte que ce jeunot au joli minois était diablement doué au lit ? Quelle que soit la réponse à cette épineuse question, il fallait qu'il la trouve ce soir. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait définitivement plus de sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur son corps ou ses yeux sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui en rentrant dans son appartement, Naruto sentit les mains de Sasuke se frayer un chemin tendre sur ses hanches. Un frisson parcourut son échine, mais il le réprima de toutes ses forces. Pour le moment, il refusait que Sasuke connaisse ses faiblesses.

— Tu fais dans la tendresse, maintenant ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander sans oser le dire trop haut.

Comme s'il s'était brûlé, le brun sursauta en retirant ses mains et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles pour se justifier – Naruto n'en fut que plus interloqué. Qu'arriverait-t-il à Sasuke ?

Le blond se dirigea ensuite pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il commença à boire en observant Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il menait un manège étrange, errant dans l'appartement comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Le regard presque ingénu qu'il posait un peu partout attendrit Naruto sans qu'il ne puisse briguer ce sentiment. Et c'est quand il vit le brun déposer son manteau sur le canapé en lâchant un soupir mesuré, les yeux fermés comme s'il s'accordait un instant de réflexion intense, que Naruto sut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Sasuke.

C'était donc du réconfort qu'il cherchait ce soir ? Mauvaise pioche, cela ne faisait absolument pas partie de leur accord tacite. En revanche, le blond pouvait lui changer les idées.

Faisant taire son agacement, Naruto reposa son verre vide sur le plan de travail et décida d'agir. Il fit irruption dans le salon et, arrivé en face de Sasuke, le poussa sans préavis sur le canapé pour venir le surplomber, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise. Il voulait le provoquer, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour voir s'il réagirait. Si ses états d'âme de ce soir prendraient pour une fois le dessus, ou s'il jouerait jusqu'au bout au pauvre homme blessé par la vie qui souffre dans son coin mais qui a quand même envie de susciter la pitié.

Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas d'humeur ce soir-là. Il manquait de cette fougue qui rendait fou Naruto. Et pourtant le blond le savait, elle n'avait pas disparue, elle était juste cachée sous une lassitude étrange, que Sasuke n'avait jamais laissé paraître auparavant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître à part les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Naruto ne lui posa pas de question. Il lui arracha ses vêtements sans la moindre tendresse, et ne tarda pas à faire voler les siens à travers le salon sans prendre garde à où ils atterrissaient. Alors que l'excitation montait doucement entre eux, il se leva pour récupérer la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant qu'il cachait au fond du tiroir d'un petit meuble au coin du canapé, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à ses folies, il constata amèrement que Sasuke était encore dans la Lune. Il fixait un point invisible au plafond, plongé dans ses pensées, allongé certes nu, mais sans suggérer la moindre envie.

— Ok, j'en ai marre. lâcha Naruto en croisant les bras.

Sasuke tourna vers lui un regard surpris, sans comprendre. C'était pourtant évident ! S'il voulait se confier, il n'avait qu'à suivre une thérapie. S'il voulait parler à un ami, qu'il le fasse ! Mais qu'il ne reste pas ainsi, à moitié passif, à quémander du sexe alors qu'il n'en avait même pas envie !

Naruto finit par répondre à la question silencieuse de Sasuke :

— Je vois bien que t'es pas toi-même aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que tu sois venu pour parler ou pour baiser, je m'en fous, mais dis-le, merde.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Sasuke souffla du nez en se frottant les yeux. Était-il gêné d'avoir été découvert ? Naruto n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait absolument tirer cette situation au clair. Au moins, avec un peu de chance, l'issue de cette conversation pourrait peut-être l'aider à prendre une décision vis-à-vis de la relation qui l'unissait à Sasuke.

— J'aurais pas dû venir, désolé. lâcha le brun dans un souffle en se levant pour se rhabiller.

Naruto en fut estomaqué. Le début de la phrase avait failli le faire sortir de ses gonds, la fin l'avait cloué sur place. Sasuke ne s'excusait jamais. Il parlait pour railler, se moquer, parfois pour raconter, mais jamais pour s'excuser. Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il le retenir, ce qui signifiait faire le premier pas vers lui en faisant fi de sa fierté ? Ou devait-il rester à sa place attitrée de _sexfriend_ et le laisser partir sans faire cas ?

Alors que Sasuke posait la main sur la poignée, Naruto prit sa décision. Il la détestait déjà, mais tant pis, au diable les prises de tête ! Il traversa son salon au pas de course et, en retenant la porte d'une main, fit se retourner Sasuke de l'autre avant de l'emprisonner entre ses bras tendus, le battant et son visage déterminé.

— Ça me concerne, non ? Sinon t'aurais eu aucun remord à me le raconter.

Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître ; ni étonnement ni inquiétude. Et cela énerva encore davantage Naruto.

— Si tu voulais pas m'immiscer dans tes soucis, fallait y penser avant. T'as voulu me voir quand même, maintenant t'assumes.

Ses arguments firent mouche. Les yeux noirs, vides, le fixaient toujours sans ciller. Un seul détail le trahit : ses lèvres qui tremblaient, presque trop peu pour le voir.

— Sasuke, merde ! Pourquoi t'es venu, pourquoi tu m'emportes là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, aujourd'hui ? Voilà ce que je veux savoir !

— Parce que je t'aime ! éclata soudain le brun en laissant enfin ses émotions prendre le dessus. Ça te va ou il te faut une explication signée en trois exemplaires ? Je m'étais juré que je tomberais pas, et comme d'hab, j'ai foiré. Comme tout ce que j'entreprends ! J'ai été assez fou pour croire que toi aussi t'avais des sentiments pour moi, mais vu ton comportement de ce soir, je sais que je peux aller me faire foutre. T'inquiète pas, j'essaierai pas de te revoir.

Toute la colère de Naruto s'était évaporée. Avait-il seulement bien entendu, ou son ouïe lui jouait-elle des tours ? Son cerveau bouillonnait, se demandant si un tel retournement de situation était possible dans la réalité, tandis que de joyeux sentiments voletèrent en son for intérieur.

— Laisse-moi partir, maintenant, je t'en prie… Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

Naruto réalisa alors que Sasuke était toujours coincé entre lui et la porte, et qu'il évitait son regard avec application, tentant au mieux de cacher ses larmes naissantes. Et le blond crut un instant partager le même cœur que cet homme, car il sentit une douleur intense étreindre son palpitant.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'il serait la cause des souffrances de Sasuke, jamais. Il ne l'envisageait même pas. Alors, dans un geste débordant de tendresse, il glissa ses mains le long de la mâchoire du brun, abandonna ses doigts dans sa chevelure, puis vint déposer un baiser sensuel contre ses lèvres torturées.

— Non.

Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir. Du moins, pas tout de suite, pas ce soir…

— Je t'aime trop pour ça.

* * *

_Encore un OS de fini ! Il vous a plu ?_


	16. 16 Décembre

**16 Décembre.**

**Je t'emmerde, n'amour.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Guimauve.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto ont piqué quelque chose à leurs enfants !

* * *

— Alors, tu l'as ?

— Boruto m'a donné la sienne ce matin. ricana Naruto. Apparemment, sa mère est trop tête en l'air pour la poster !

— Parce qu'il compte sur toi ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire carnassier.

— Je t'emmerde, n'amour. Et Sarada ?

— Elle a absolument tenu à acheter un beau timbre pour mettre dessus… Au moins, j'ai réussi à lui éviter la boîte aux lettres !

C'est par ce joyeux échange que débuta la soirée de Naruto et Sasuke. Affalés dans leur canapé, le sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient on ne peut plus fiers d'avoir réussi à récupérer les lettres au Père Noël de leurs enfants, et comptaient bien profiter de leur première soirée de la semaine pour regarder ce que Sarada et Boruto voulaient pour Noël – les enfants étaient chez leurs mères respectives et ne risquaient pas de les surprendre à dépouiller leur courrier secret. Himawari était, elle, trop petite pour écrire, mais elle avait tout de même tenu à ce que son père demande une maison de poupées au Père Noël, ce que Naruto lui avait promis de faire.

— C'est trop mignon, regarde comment Sarada a décoré son enveloppe ! fondit le blond devant les petites feuilles de houx et les branches de gui dessinées sur le papier.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que Boruto avait, lui, été au plus efficace : l'adresse prenait tellement de place sur l'enveloppe qu'il n'était même plus possible d'y dessiner.

Ils ouvrirent prudemment les courriers pour ne pas les abîmer, et commencèrent à lire, à la fois fiers de leurs enfants et angoissés à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix pour les cadeaux déjà achetés.

— Boruto veut le Faucon Millénium en lego…

Naruto se tourna, alarmé, vers Sasuke.

— Sérieux ? Merde, on lui a pris un vaisseau impérial… !

— T'as raison, c'est très grave. railla le brun en riant au nez de son petit ami.

Naruto fut passablement vexé, mais oublia bien vite l'incident en continuant à lire la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains. Sarada y avait mis du cœur ; elle avait également décoré le papier avec application en le bordant de cadeaux et de bonnets de Père Noël. Elle avait même dessiné quelques lutins en bas de la page. Elle avait également écrit combien elle avait été gentille et qu'elle avait toujours obéi à ses papas et sa maman.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

— Elle a légèrement passé sous silence ses caprices et bêtises ! En tous cas, elle veut une épée pour faire comme les chevaliers. D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ça, à ton avis ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant avant de répondre que c'était sûrement ses cours d'histoire qui lui avaient mis cette idée dans la tête. Puis il replongea dans sa lecture, souriant en pensant que sa fille était unique en son genre, et qu'il adorait ce détail.

— Et Boruto veut un vélo…

— Ah, ça c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Naruto. Pas pour Noël, mais pour son anniversaire. Tu retiens l'idée, mon cœur ?

— Mh.

Quant au kit du parfait espion, il le suggérerait aux grands-parents qui seraient ravis d'avoir des idées de cadeaux toutes faites.

— Sarada veut un coffret de maquillage…

— Non. répondit Sasuke sans plus de réflexion. Il n'est pas question que ma fille se maquille à huit ans. Et Sakura est d'accord avec moi – pour une fois.

Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke en levant un regard amusé vers lui. En esquissant un sourire, il lui souffla qu'il n'avait jamais dit le contraire… Le brun croisa son regard en retour et lui accorda également un sourire en coin.

— C'est vrai. répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Fermant les yeux un moment, Naruto savoura l'instant avant de retourner à son amusante lecture.

— Sasu ?

— Mh ? interrogea le brun en fronçant les sourcils, étonné que son petit ami ne l'appelle pas par un de ces surnoms dégoulinants de guimauve.

— On est dans la merde…

Cette fois, Sasuke se décala pour interroger Naruto du regard. Qu'avait donc bien pu demander Sarada pour alarmer à ce point son blond préféré ? Un jouet hors de prix ? Un voyage à l'autre bout du monde ?

— Elle voudrait un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'une envie irrépressible de rire s'emparait de lui. C'était foncièrement adorable, et si spontané ! Naruto lui tendit le papier avec un sourire ému, et le brun parcourut les quelques lignes en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Parce que mes papas, ils sont trop beaux, alors s'ils faisaient un petit frère ou une petite sœur, il serait trop beau aussi ! Ou belle ! Et Hima aurait un bébé pour jouer avec elle, ce serait mieux._

Jamais il n'avait lu quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Naruto devait être du même avis que lui, car il se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami en se penchant pour relire les quelques mots.

— Bon, faudra quand même lui expliquer que ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour… !

Sasuke lui répondit dans un petit rire. En effet, ils étaient bien assez occupés avec trois enfants, et couraient assez comme cela entre l'école, les activités et les copains.

— On ira au magasin de jouet, demain en rentrant du boulot ? proposa le brun. On cherchera une épée.

Naruto croisa son regard en acquiesçant, puis renchérit :

— Après on pourra passer chez tes parents pour leur donner des idées, puisqu'on voit les miens ce week-end.

Sasuke fit semblant de réfléchir un court instant avant d'accepter. Cela le faisait toujours beaucoup rire intérieurement de voir avec quelle facilité Naruto avait su apprivoiser le si taciturne Fugaku Uchiwa. Ils blaguaient souvent ensemble et c'était un spectacle que le brun ne se lassait pas d'admirer.

Il embrassa de nouveau son petit ami, juste pour le plaisir, puis se lova tout contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Noël s'annonçait doux et joyeux, cette année encore.

* * *

_Tout plein de mignonneries ce one-shot ! Il vous a plu ?_


	17. 17 Décembre

**17 Décembre.**

**Tu sais que t'es légèrement chiant ? Et immature ?**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** Totalement OOC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Sasuke vient raconter quelque chose à Itachi !

* * *

Assis face à mes exercices de mathématiques, je ne parviens pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai qu'une pensée qui traverse mon esprit, et c'est celle-ci : les cours, ça m'a toujours pris la tête. Je suis comme ça, j'ai apparemment le cerveau plutôt bien foutu, et un talent inné pour les études, mais réfléchir à des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas me donne de l'urticaire. Alors savoir que je suis en dernière année de lycée et qu'en mars je pourrai enfin me dire que tout ça c'est fini, ça me rend complétement fou d'impatience. Après, je pourrai enfin me consacrer entièrement à la musique et ne plus me faire chier à apprendre des choses qui ne me serviront jamais. Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis étouffé de hâte !

Mais mon petit frère a l'air décidé à ne pas me laisser profiter de mon petit moment de joie, car il rentre en trombe dans ma chambre sans même demander la permission – sale habitude, un jour il pourrait s'en mordre les doigts…

Il a l'air autant en joie que moi. Aurait-il eu une bonne note aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'on est peut-être proches en âge – il n'a que deux ans de moins que moi – et au niveau de l'apparence – apparemment on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau – mais pour ce qui est du caractère, et surtout des études, nous sommes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Je suis monté sur piles, il est calme ; je suis désordonné au possible, il est plus maniaque qu'une grand-mère ; je passe mon temps à gratter les cordes de ma guitare ou à frapper celles de mon piano ; il n'a aucune sensibilité artistique. Et il n'a pas le moindre talent pour les études, mais veut tout de même aller à l'université. Parfois je me demande si nous avons vraiment été élevés ensemble, parce qu'être aussi différents, je trouve que c'est à la limite de l'incroyable.

Bref, Sasuke a l'air d'un bienheureux. Et c'est suspect… de coutume, il est plus stoïque qu'un garde de la reine d'Angleterre.

— Je l'ai fait, enfin !

Euh… d'accord. C'est bien, je suis content pour toi, mais est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose ?

— Ta première fois ? demandé-je en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Cette fois c'est à lui d'avoir l'air perdu. J'ai tiré la mauvaise carte, on dirait. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé lui tirer les vers du nez !

— Mais non… Parler à Naruto.

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait vaguement parlé d'un type désespérant de stupidité mais qu'il avait tout de même aimé dès le premier regard et à qui il ne savait pas comment avouer ses sentiments. Je me souviens même lui avoir demandé si c'était possible d'être plus désespérant de stupidité que lui-même, ce à quoi il ne m'a répondu qu'avec une œillade débordante d'une maturité qui m'a fait grincer des dents. Parfois, mon frère me rend chèvre.

Mais bon. Si son besoin de se confier peut me faire entendre quelques détails croustillants, je ne suis pas contre ! Sournois, moi ? Non, pas le moins du monde.

— Et alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demandé-je en entendant un peu trop la curiosité malsaine pointer dans ma voix.

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à gérer mes émotions. Avoir autant de mal à mentir, ça pourrait me porter préjudice, un jour…

Sasuke s'assoit alors sur mon lit en soufflant un peu – sûrement pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

— On a mangé ensemble ce midi, et j'ai fait exprès d'être lent pour que les autres partent et qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, comme tu me l'avais dit.

J'acquiesce, pas peu fier de constater qu'apparemment je suis de bon conseil, mais le laisse poursuivre.

— Quand on est sortis du self, je lui ai proposé qu'on aille profiter du grand air sur le toit du lycée avant de reprendre les cours, puisqu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

Le toit ? Bien vu, c'est un endroit tranquille où peu d'élèves osent s'aventurer de peur de s'en faire jeter à coup de pieds au derrière par notre tyrannique directrice.

— On était posés, il y a eu un moment de silence mais c'était pas gênant du tout.

Mouais, alors ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Parce que peut-être que _lui_ a trouvé ça hyper gênant, tu n'en sais rien, mon cher Sasuke !

— Et comme il était complétement absorbé par la contemplation du ciel, j'ai juste touché ses doigts d'abord. Il a pas réagi, alors j'ai recommencé, et comme il n'a toujours pas reculé, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne.

Oh que c'est mignon. Et niais à souhait. Mais mignon quand même ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais ; je me souviens lui avoir conseillé d'être honnête avec lui et de tout lui dire, pas de l'approcher comme le ferait une midinette. Bon, son stratagème a fonctionné, et au final, il reste mon frère et je suis content pour lui. Mais tout de même, lui tenir la main ? Il est censé avoir seize ans, être impulsif, quoi !

— J'espère au moins que tu l'as galoché, après.

— Tu sais que t'es légèrement chiant ? Et immature ?

Mon cœur saigne… Je crois que mon estime vient de lui tomber dessus violemment, frappée par l'honnêteté déstabilisante de mon petit frère. Ça fait mal, je l'avoue…

— La réponse est oui.

J'hésite entre le féliciter chaleureusement pour ce nouveau pas dans sa vie d'adulte et le brûler vif en place publique pour me faire tourner bourrique. Il est vrai que je le lui rends bien, mais mon ego – serait-il un tant soit peu surdimensionné ? – ne s'y habitue pas. C'est toujours très désagréable d'accepter le fait que mon petit frère soit parfois plus intelligent que moi sur certains domaines. J'ai même du mal à formuler cette idée déplaisante dans mon cerveau.

— C'est même lui qui a pris l'initiative. Il m'a souri quand je lui ai pris la main… d'un sourire merveilleux…

Pour le coup, c'est toi qui l'affiches le sourire merveilleux, frangin. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant, tu dois vraiment tenir à ce garçon. Quelque part, leur histoire me fait rire. Pas d'un rire condescendant, loin de là ; d'un rire plein d'empathie. Moi aussi je suis passé par là, un premier amour c'est toujours un peu spécial, et les souvenirs qu'on en garde nous rendent souvent un peu nostalgique.

— Bon, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais et maintenant ?

Sasuke ose les épaules sans parvenir à réprimer un discret sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache encore ?

— On se voit samedi.

— Vous vous _voyez_ ? repris-je en soulignant bien fort le dernier mot, appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

Le regard qui me fait face s'alourdit soudain de silencieux reproches, empreints de lassitude. Comment cela, je suis lourd ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de blaguer, maintenant ? Mais c'est qu'il commence à me les briser menu avec sa maturité à la con. Si je veux rester un gosse, je resterai un gosse, rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

— On verra bien ce qu'il se passera. Je ne dis pas non… ose-t-il tout de même glisser au bout d'un moment de silence.

Je le savais ! Mon frère ne pouvait pas être à ce point irréprochable. J'ai presque envie de lui rire au nez, mais cela ne ferait que nourrir ses arguments. Alors je prends sur moi et me contente de lui dire, sur le ton de la confidence :

— Si jamais tu veux venir ici avec lui, envoie-moi un message. Je me démerderai pour emmener Papa et Maman en balade.

Sasuke a beau essayer de garder toute sa droiture et ses stupides principes, je vois bien que l'intention, non seulement le touche, mais qu'en plus elle le tente fortement.

— Non, accepter ma proposition ne te fera pas passer pour un pervers dévergondé, pas de souci. Réfléchis dans ton coin et tu me diras.

Sur ce, il se lève avec un de ces regards désabusés tournés vers le plafond, et quitte ma chambre en pensant qu'il fait un bon acteur. Que nenni, mon frère, tu es aussi transparent que du film plastique. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, que veux-tu ? C'est familial !

Alors que j'allais tenter une énième fois de finir mes exercices, j'entends la voix de Sasuke à la porte.

— Merci… !

Et il disparaît dans le couloir. De rien, frangin ! Je serai toujours là pour toi ! Même si parfois tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

* * *

_Un OS un peu différent aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_


	18. 18 Décembre

**18 Décembre.**

**Ouais, ça fait mal à l'estime, hein ? La vérité, ça claque.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto appelle son frère au secours.

* * *

_Mail envoyé le 18/12 à 17h56._  
_De : naru-thekage_  
_À : dei55sei _  
_Objet : Au secours !_

Dei,

Tu es mon grand frère, il faut que tu m'aides, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. Je sais que c'est stupide de t'écrire un mail maintenant, puisque tu reviens pour Noël mais c'était urgentissime que je te dise quelque chose. J'aurais pu t'appeler au téléphone, c'est ce que tu vas répliquer ? Non non, je ne veux pas risquer que Maman m'entende. C'est bien trop important, bien trop sérieux, bien trop grave pour que Habanero la Sanglante s'en mêle, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas tellement son côté violemment protecteur qui menacerait d'exploser, c'est plutôt son enthousiasme à la puissance inégalée qui pourrait m'engloutir. Je sais, j'épilogue et au final je ne te raconte pas mon problème, alors d'accord, je me lance.

Bon, il y a plusieurs choses, donc je vais y aller dans l'ordre. Déjà, quand tu étais là cet été je t'avais parlé du fait que je préférais les mecs. J'avais du mal à l'accepter, je m'imaginais redevenir le centre de l'attention moqueuse de tout mon établissement, comme en primaire. Rassure-toi, mon cerveau a fait un gros pas en avant. Tu avais raison, c'était stupide de m'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai rencontré des gens super cools pendant ces premiers mois au lycée, et au final, je n'ai plus aucun souci avec ça. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas moi qui dois m'inquiéter, mais ceux qui voient quelque chose de mal dans le fait d'être attiré par les personnes de même sexe. Tu te souviens que c'est ce que tu m'avais dit ce soir-là, quand on est partis dans la forêt se faire griller des marshmallows au feu de bois ? Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre que je sois si conciliant. Enfin… peut-être cela m'est-il venu avec la maturité ? Non, je déconne. Moi, mature ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Tu vois, j'épilogue encore ! Je sais ce que tu penses, je le fais quand j'ai trop peur de dire ce qui me préoccupe, et même si d'habitude je déteste quand tu dis ça, là, tu n'aurais pas tort. Je suis terrorisé.

T'as vu comment je ménage bien le suspens ? Ouais, j'ai un talent fou, merci.

Ok, d'accord ! Je te raconte tout.

Voilà, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un s'est déclaré à moi. Et quand je dis « quelqu'un », je parle de Sasuke Uchiwa. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, j'en suis quasiment sûr. C'est lui le petit génie de notre classe, qui pourrait faire Harvard mais qui n'en a rien à foutre. Qui pourrait se taper ma meilleure amie quand il veut, elle qui a les yeux qui papillotent dès qu'ils se posent sur lui, mais qui en fait, m'a dit ce matin qu'il m'avait remarqué depuis la rentrée et cherchait depuis un moyen de m'avouer que je l'intéressais beaucoup.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi ? Ah non, attends, peut-être qu'il te manque le détail le plus important, celui qui fait que tout ça est une catastrophe sans précédent. Je me suis enfui. Comme un con, j'ai pas su quoi répondre et je lui ai bafouillé que je lui donnerai ma réponse plus tard. Je ne sais même pas s'il a compris quoi que ce soit à ce que je lui ai dit tellement j'ai parlé dans mon écharpe. Et je suis parti en le laissant là, comme un bel imbécile, dans le froid. Je suis horrible, cruel, indigne de confiance !

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

* * *

_Messenger. Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze vous a envoyé un message. Aujourd'hui, à 18:33._

Ça te va bien décrire des gros pavés comme ça, frangin. T'es désespérant, tu le sais, ça ? Bref, oui, tu m'en avais parlé de ce gars. Beaucoup, même. J'ai une seule question pour toi : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

* * *

Je sais pas, t'es drôle, toi ! C'est compliqué.

* * *

Déjà, si tu te poses la question, c'est qu'il y a une chance pour que la réponse soit oui. Mais utilise ton cerveau, bordel ! Quand tu le vois, est-ce que tu as le cœur qui bat ? Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec lui, de l'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu voudrais passer plus de temps rien qu'avec lui ? Est-ce que tes pensées s'embrouillent quand tu essaies de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression d'avoir une fanfare dans l'estomac quand il t'a fait sa déclaration ?

* * *

Merde… Merde, merde, merde ! Tout ça en même temps. Tout est vrai. Je suis foutu, c'est ça ? Je me sens mal…

* * *

Respire et pète un coup. Tout va bien, c'est juste l'effet que ça fait d'être amoureux. Bravo, frangin, t'as passé une autre étape de l'adolescence !

* * *

Arrête, j'ai pas envie de rire, moi ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment je me rattrape ? C'est vrai quoi, j'ai vraiment envie que ça fonctionne entre nous, c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un, et en plus il est vraiment génial comme type. J'ai agi comme un con, je sais pas comment me rattraper.

* * *

Dis donc, comment on est passé de « Est-ce que je l'aime » à « J'ai vraiment envie que ça fonctionne entre nous » en moins de cinq minutes ?

* * *

Je t'emmerde fraternellement. T'es sensé m'aider, pas me casser !

* * *

Ah non, frangin. Ça c'est toi qui en as décidé arbitrairement. Moi, vois-tu, je fais ce que je veux ! Pour le coup, j'ai envie de t'aider, parce votre histoire a l'air trop mignonne, d'accord. Mais !

* * *

Mignonne ? T'es sérieux ? C'est pas mignon de l'avoir laissé les bras ballant sans la moindre réponse ! C'est pas mignon non plus qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il m'aimait. On n'est pas mignon, d'accord ?

* * *

T'énerve pas comme ça, ça te rend encore plus mignon. Je disais donc. Mais ! Tu crois pas que je te sers à rien d'autre qu'à déverser la colère que tu devrais lâcher sur toi-même ? Tu te sens comme le dernier des imbéciles, et tu aimerais te taper dessus, mais c'est stupide donc tu craches ta haine sur moi. Je te connais, pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir. Mais bref ! Le fait est que la solution est toute simple, et que je suis sûr que tu la connais déjà. Demain, prends-le entre quatre yeux et avoue-lui tout. Que tu es désolé, que tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça et que tu t'en veux, que toi aussi tu l'aimes mais que tu as peur parce que c'est la première fois, que tu veux bien sortir avec lui mais que tu préfères y aller doucement pour faire passer tes quelques appréhensions, et voilà. L'affaire est dans le sac ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire le Sasuke est dans le sac ? Mieux encore, dans ton lit ?

* * *

Merci pour ton humour décapant, vraiment, c'est fou comme ça m'aide. Je vais essayer d'oublier deux secondes tes blagues à deux balles et te demander : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! Jamais je ne lui avouerai tout ça, je n'oserai pas, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de toutes ces infos personnelles ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un maître-chanteur.

* * *

Ok, là tu tombes dans la paranoïa et ça en devient stupide. De deux choses l'une. D'abord, si tu as peur de lui avouer ce que tu as sur le cœur, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance. Si tu veux sortir avec lui, il va falloir travailler là-dessus, sinon ça va être invivable. Ensuite, sois sûr d'une chose : s'il t'aime, il ne se foutra pas de ta gueule.

* * *

Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de lui dire tout ça, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Il t'a fait sa déclaration, bordel ! C'est pas une preuve, ça ? Il en faut des couilles pour le faire, non ? Je suis en train de me demander si tu pourras un jour en avoir autant que lui. Tu penses pas qu'il a pris le risque en premier ? C'est lui qui s'est bougé le derche pour venir t'avouer ses sentiments, alors si t'as un minimum de respect pour lui, la base, c'est de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

…

* * *

Ouais, ça fait mal à l'estime, hein ? La vérité, ça claque. Bon, d'accord, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, je suis désolé frangin. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Allez, quoi, c'est quand même pas à toi que ça va faire peur une petite formalité de ce genre ? Tu t'es bien battu bec et ongles pour avoir une place dans ce lycée de musique, non ? Alors où est passé ta légendaire obstination, ta soif de victoire ?

* * *

Le pire c'est que oui, tu as raison. J'ai le droit de te détester quand même ?

* * *

Si tu veux, mais demain va voir Sasuke. Et on verra après si tu me détestes encore.

* * *

Ok…

* * *

De rien, frangin ! Toujours là pour toi ! Sinon, tu sais ce que Papa va préparer en dessert pour Noël ? Il a rien voulu me dire l'autre jour quand je l'ai eu au téléphone.

* * *

Une omelette norvégienne au caramel. L'info, pour te remercier de ton aide… ! Je dois y aller, on va manger. À ce week-end, bisous !

* * *

Tu me fais trop rire, toi. Bon appétit et bisous à Papa et Maman. Pas à toi, rien qu'à eux !

* * *

J'ai mérité tant de haine ?

* * *

Va manger.

_Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze est déconnecté._

* * *

_Style tout à fait différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, quand même ^^_


	19. 19 Décembre

**19 Décembre.**

**Non, imbécile, bien sûr que non…**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Angst. / Romance.

**Rating :** M (un lime).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Suite du TS des 12 et 13 décembre.

* * *

— Tu crois que c'était sadique ou vraiment gentil de la part d'Itachi ?

— Sadique… il n'a pas fait ça pour me faire passer du temps avec toi, mais pour m'humilier un peu plus sur ces foutus skis de mes deux. J'en suis persuadé.

Naruto éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il croyait Sasuke sur parole, Itachi était bien trop mesquin pour faire quelque chose de gentil sans penser à rien derrière. En arrivant au bas de la station, il s'arrêta en faisant s'envoler une gerbe de flocons et se retourna vers Sasuke qui freinait sans parvenir à dissimuler une certaine crainte dans son regard.

— Alors, cher élève ? Comment s'est passé cette séance avec le meilleur mono de toute la station ?

— Très bien ! s'empressa de répondre le brun en déclipsant ses skis beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne les avait mis. Mais je te jure que cette fois, c'était la dernière. Ce soir, mes parents vont assister à l'émasculation et au meurtre de leur fils aîné.

— Oh non ! répondit Naruto avec un sourire qui en disait long sur les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il ôta lui aussi ses skis et se rapprocha de Sasuke en se demandant s'il faisait les bons choix. Son cœur battait bien plus vite que de coutume, affolé par la perspective de cette soirée qu'il se répétait dans son esprit depuis de longs jours.

— Tu viens tout juste de rentrer de tes six mois en Norvège et on n'a même pas eu le temps de passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes rien que tous les deux. commença-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de Sasuke, incapable d'annihiler cette minuscule distance.

Il était assailli par le doute. Ils étaient allés loin l'année dernière dans leur relation, à vrai dire bien plus loin que Naruto n'avait osé l'imaginer. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble. Sachant qu'il allait partir pour ses études, Sasuke n'avait pas voulu s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux, et le fait qu'il soit mineur avait empêché Naruto d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Et jusqu'à la veille, il était bien décidé à ne pas forcer les choses ! Mais aujourd'hui, revoir Sasuke face à lui avait fait voler ses certitudes en éclats. Il le désirait, comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un ; même pas Kiba, le coup de foudre de ses vingt ans. Et tout en même temps, il doutait. Qu'en était-il de Sasuke ? Que souhaitait-il ? Qu'était-il prêt à faire, à accepter ? Avait-il même encore des sentiments pour Naruto ? Ses yeux le disaient, de même que les quelques sous-entendus qu'il glissait parfois dans ses phrases, mais le blond préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions. Six mois de distance, cela pouvait bouleverser beaucoup de choses, assurément.

— Ce soir… recommença-t-il en glissant ses doigts tremblants dans les quelques cheveux qui tombaient devant le regard de Sasuke, qu'il n'osait affronter. Que dirais-tu de rester avec moi pour fêter notre un an de rencontre ?

Quelle proposition stupide ! Il allait refuser, sans aucun doute.

— Ça fait un an et six jours, pas un an tout pile…

Naruto ravala sa salive sans comprendre ce que cette réponse signifiait. Alors, en rassemblant son courage, il parvint enfin à se plonger dans le regard de Sasuke. Il débordait d'une adorable confusion, et le blond en fût tout retourné, si bien qu'il ne parvint à décider qu'une seule chose : écouter son cœur.

Il dessina un sourire rassurant sur son visage, et déposa un baiser léger à la commissure des lèvres de Sasuke, sans pour autant s'y attarder. Il fit taire ses ardeurs et proposa plutôt :

— Tu veux venir prendre un café au bureau ?

Sasuke accepta après un instant de silence, et ils récupérèrent leurs skis pour marcher jusqu'au bâtiment des moniteurs, aussi timides que deux adolescents à un premier rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Naruto, le blond ne put s'empêcher de suspendre la petite pancarte « Ne pas déranger » à sa porte, le plus discrètement possible. Puis il se dirigea vers la machine à café en évitant attentivement le regard de Sasuke. À quel jeu jouait-il ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. L'absence du brun avait-elle fait naître autre chose, un sentiment qu'il n'y avait pas encore entre eux six mois auparavant ? Naruto ne reconnaissait même plus son comportement, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait, ou la situation lui échapperait totalement. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que la situation lui échappât.

— Alors, et le dernier partiel pour lequel tu t'inquiétais ? Il s'est bien passé quand même ? demanda-t-il pour faire baisser la pression qui s'était emparé de son cœur.

— Pas vraiment, le sujet était sur la seule séquence que j'avais pas révisé. Mais bon… je verrai bien aux résultats. C'est pas comme si je pouvais changer le passé.

Non, en effet, le passé était inchangeable. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble ? Énervé de se poser autant de questions inutiles, Naruto récupéra les tasses pleines de café et en posa une devant Sasuke avant d'avaler une gorgée dans la sienne, espérant ainsi faire taire son cerveau. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que lui brûler la langue, et il se sentit soudain ridicule. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait séduire Sasuke…

— T'es sûr que ça va, Naruto ?

— Oui, t'inquiète. Et tu les recevras quand tes résultats ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de souffler un petit rire à la fois amusé et triste en fixant du regard sa tasse fumante.

— Tu joues à quoi exactement ? finit-il par demander en plongeant ses insondables yeux noirs dans ceux de Naruto. Le café, les discussions sur la pluie et le beau temps… Je suis sûr que tu t'en bats les steaks de savoir quand est-ce que je vais recevoir mes notes. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Naruto en aurait lâché sa tasse s'il l'avait encore entre les mains. Il n'avait certes pas oublié le franc-parler charmant de Sasuke, mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cela.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? osa-t-il finalement demander en reprenant son souffle.

Sasuke se leva alors de son fauteuil en posant sa tasse sur la table basse et rejoignit Naruto sur son canapé. Sans même le quitter des yeux, d'une expression pleine d'audace, il s'accroupit sur ses cuisses en glissant ses mains dans la nuque du blond. Comme un automatisme, Naruto agrippa de ses doigts le pull de Sasuke.

— Que t'as envie de moi. finit-il par répondre en haussant un sourcil arrogant.

N'y tenant plus, Naruto céda à l'envie brûlante qui l'étreignait et se jeta sur les lèvres de Sasuke, l'embrassant sans la moindre retenue. Il sentait les mains agiles du brun se balader sur son corps et se glisser sous son tee-shirt pour commencer à tirer dessus. Quant à lui, il redécouvrait la peau de Sasuke qui lui avait tant manquée. Ils prenaient leur temps, respiraient le parfum de l'autre comme on avale de l'oxygène après être resté sous l'eau trop longtemps, ils s'exploraient et laissaient leur trace en quelques marques bleues pour signer leurs retrouvailles.

En même temps que la température de la pièce grimpait – doucement, mais sûrement – Sasuke commença habilement à dégrafer le pantalon de Naruto. C'est à ce moment-là que le blond eut une hésitation étrange. Si auparavant il n'avait pas rechigné à être un _sexfriend_, à coucher régulièrement avec Sasuke sans qu'ils soient ensemble, aujourd'hui il voulait plus. Il voulait de nouveau avoir cette discussion d'il y a longtemps, celle où ils s'étaient avoué qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais également celle où ils avaient entériné leur espoir d'une relation amoureuse par peur de ce que pourrait provoquer la distance. Il voulait remettre en cause leur décision.

Naruto passa alors ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Le brun l'interrogea du regard à propos de ce soudain revirement de situation, mais en guise de réponse, il eut ceci :

— Sasuke, je suis quoi pour toi ?

Le concerné eut soudain l'air pour le moins surpris. Un peu trop rapidement au goût de Naruto, il répondit avec une étincelle de malice :

— Le meilleur coup de tous les temps… !

Ses quelques mots frappèrent le blond en plein cœur, et il se sentit soudain très seul, comme perdu au milieu d'un océan où personne ne le trouverait jamais, où il s'abîmerait sans que Sasuke ne s'en trouve importuné. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il prit simplement une petite inspiration avant de demander, mesurant sa voix :

— Et ? C'est tout ?

— Non, imbécile, bien sûr que non… tu es aussi une personne merveilleuse, à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Quelqu'un qui m'a manqué à en crever et à qui j'ai pensé trop souvent. Quelqu'un à qui j'ai fait il y a neuf mois un semblant de promesse que je n'ai pas oublié, celle d'attendre. Une promesse que j'ai honorée. Quelqu'un que j'aimerais avoir pour moi tout seul, et à qui j'aimerais accorder une plus grande place dans ma vie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un que j'aime et j'ai pas peur de le dire.

Naruto fut incapable de répondre à cette déclaration enflammée. Itachi avait voulu que Sasuke se bouge les fesses ? C'était plutôt réussi ! Il venait de prendre les devants d'une manière irrésistible, et le cœur du blond battait la chamade. Après l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulé à s'imaginer les pires scenarii possibles, le soulagement fut tel qu'il fut pris d'une envie de rire presque incontrôlable.

Cependant, son envie insatiable se rappela à lui lorsque Sasuke bougea sur ses jambes pour frotter ostensiblement leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

— Maintenant, je t'en prie, pendant six mois ça m'a tué de penser au fait que tu sois loin de moi, et je me suis rendu dingue à t'imaginer pour oublier que je ne pouvais pas te toucher. Alors fais-moi l'amour.

Cet ordre délicieux avait presque des ordres de suppliques… Naruto s'en serait voulu de faire encore attendre son élève le plus impatient. Il esquissa un sourire qui approuvait tout ce que Sasuke venait de dire, et repartit à l'assaut de son cou en laissant ses doigts errer entre la peau frémissante et le pantalon du brun avant d'enfin tirer dessus pour l'en débarrasser. Il repensa soudainement, et sans savoir pourquoi, au panneau qu'il avait accroché à sa porte tout à l'heure en hésitant. Finalement, c'était une très bonne décision. Ils avaient encore de longues heures devant eux avant que qui que ce fût ne les cherchât, et Naruto comptait bien utiliser ce répit à bon escient.

* * *

_Voilà qui signait déjà le retour de nos héros du ski ! Eh oui, j'espère que vous les aimez autant que moi ^^_


	20. 20 Décembre

**20 Décembre.**

**Je préfère juste ne pas savoir ce qu'il va s'acheter avec...**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Suite de l'OS du 18 décembre.

* * *

_Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze vous a envoyé un message. Aujourd'hui, à 14:16._

Frangin ! Je sais que j'arrive dans quelques heures mais le suspens était insoutenable. Pourquoi tu m'as pas envoyé de message hier ? Je veux, je dois savoir. Comment ça s'est passé avec Sasuke ?

* * *

Mal.

* * *

Merde… sérieux ? Dis-moi tout.

* * *

Je me suis enfoncé, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire.

* * *

Mais encore ? Naru, je te déteste quand tu ménages le suspens comme ça, explique !

* * *

Minute papillon, tu oublies que je suis en cours, moi. Je peux pas répondre comme ça à mes messages.

* * *

Moi aussi, et alors ?

* * *

Toujours ton sens de l'humour qui fait des ravages ? Ou alors est-ce que ta mémoire de poisson rouge a déjà oublié les crises de colère de Senju, la prof de japonais ? T'en as pas des comme ça à l'université, sûr et certain.

* * *

Pour quelqu'un qui est censé ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser son portable en cours, t'es bien bavard.

* * *

Je l'éteins, si tu veux.

* * *

Non, ma curiosité malsaine prend le dessus sur ma fierté. Raconte-moi tout, je t'en prie.

* * *

J'aime quand tu me supplies. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

* * *

Je t'aime ? Tu es merveilleux ?

* * *

Non en fait, je préfère quand tu es toi-même. Là, tu me fais flipper.

* * *

Bon alors ! Crache le morceau, bordel !

* * *

Ah, voilà ! Je retrouve mon grand frère.

* * *

Et donc ?

* * *

Quoi ?

* * *

Je te hais.

* * *

Bon d'accord, j'arrête. J'ai effectivement suivi tes conseils.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiwa vous a envoyé un message. Aujourd'hui à 14:31._

Crétin, tu vas te faire choper par la vieille si tu continues à pianoter en cours.

* * *

Pas moyen, je suis un ninja, beaucoup trop discret pour elle !

* * *

_Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze vous a envoyé un message. Aujourd'hui, à 14:33._

Frangin ou pas frangin, je te jure, si tu continues à jouer avec mes nerfs, je te transforme en pâtée pour chat.

* * *

Ça va, laisse-moi répondre à mes autres messages ! Je disais. J'ai suivi tes conseils et je lui ai demandé qu'on discute.

* * *

Pour une fois que tu m'écoutes.

* * *

Tu veux la suite ou tu la veux pas ?

* * *

Motus. Continue, je t'en prie.

* * *

Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé de l'avoir laissé en plan, et que je m'en voulais. Que j'avais fait ça parce que j'avais peur, quelque part, de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je lui ai aussi dit que je l'aimais et que, oui, je voudrais bien sortir avec lui. Et j'ai bien sûr pas oublié de lui préciser que je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps.

* * *

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu pour que tu dises que ça se soit mal passé ?

* * *

Il m'a laissé en plan.

* * *

Je peux me foutre de ta gueule ? Juste trente secondes, le temps de savourer le sens de la répartie de ce cher Sasuke !

* * *

Je te l'interdis. Je me sens déjà comme la dernière des merdes, alors…

* * *

Je ris quand même, rien à foutre. Bref, et donc ? Après t'avoir fait mariner, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

* * *

Il m'a rattrapé en sortant des cours, hier soir. Il m'a proposé de rentrer avec moi et on a discuté. Il m'a dit que c'était juste une blague pour m'embêter un peu, pour voir si j'étais capable de supporter son caractère de cochon. Et il m'a redemandé, avec les formes, de sortir avec lui, ce que j'ai accepté.

* * *

Et en quoi t'appelles ça « mal se passer » au juste ?

* * *

Mais parce que maintenant il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi ! Je suis foutu grand frère, il me possède, il me contrôle. Il est beaucoup trop adorable quand on n'est que tous les deux ! Quand il me traite d'imbécile il a les yeux qui brillent, et quand je le traite de connard, mon cœur chavire. Je suis damné, il m'a jeté un sort ! C'est obligé, il y a pas moyen que je sois aussi accro à quelqu'un en étant sain mentalement.

* * *

Parce que tu pensais l'être ?

* * *

T'as pas tort. Mais quand même, ça ne change pas mon problème : je suis fou, ok, mais je suis fou de lui. Nos foutus profs nous ont jamais appris comment réagir à ça, j'y connais rien, moi. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

* * *

J'arrive pas à savoir si je ris pour me foutre de toi ou parce que je te trouve trop mignon.

* * *

Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas mignon, merde !

* * *

Si, tu l'es. Qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire, c'est ça ta question ? Assumer. Tu l'aimes et il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Il a une emprise sur toi, c'est évident, c'est la première fois que tu as un copain et apparemment vous vous plaisez beaucoup. Donc bien sûr, t'as l'impression que la situation t'échappe parce que tu ne connais pas tout ça. Ne flippe pas, et profite, plutôt ! C'est quand même vachement génial d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui a un caractère aussi tordu que le tien, que tu aimes beaucoup et avec qui tu veux faire plein de trucs différents, non ?

* * *

Faire plein de trucs différents ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

* * *

Ce que tu veux, tu gères ta vie comme tu l'entends. Vous pouvez vous faire des sorties à deux, sécher les cours, faire le mur le soir pour aller chez l'autre, coucher ensemble où vous voulez, quand vous voulez, faire des projets débiles ou ne pas en faire du tout, vous pouvez tout faire parce que vous savez que vous êtes tous les deux, et que vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Est-ce que tu essaies de me corrompre ? C'est pas parce que tu étais un cancre et un cas désespéré que je dois faire pareil.

* * *

Je ne répondrai même pas. Mais de quoi t'as peur, sérieux ? Il te fait confiance, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais retourné ton silence. Il se serait fichu de toi. Sauf que non, il a plaisanté, il a pris sur lui et il s'est éloigné pour mieux revenir, en sachant que tu réagirais bien. Tu veux une autre preuve ? Tu veux qu'il se jette sous un train pour toi ?

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiwa vous a envoyé un message. Aujourd'hui à 14:49._

Ça a l'air passionnant, dis donc ! Fais partager ta bonne humeur, je m'emmerde trop, là.

* * *

C'est mon frère, il me donne des leçons.

* * *

Et ça te met de bonne humeur ?

* * *

Non, ça me donne juste l'occasion de ne pas écouter le cours. C'est ça qui me met de bonne humeur !

* * *

Bien vu. Je crois que je vais tricher sur toi.

* * *

Et les droits d'auteur pour mes idées de génie ? Tu comptes me les régler comment ?

* * *

Bisous ? Câlins ?

* * *

Sept bisous et trois câlins. Mais attention, qualité supérieure ! Du genre inoubliable !

* * *

Marché conclu.

* * *

_Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze vous a envoyé un message. Aujourd'hui, à 14:55._

T'es mort dans ton sel, frangin ?

* * *

Non. J'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon. Serais-tu intelligent, au final ?

* * *

Tu sais, parfois il me prend l'envie de t'étrangler. Avec tout mon amour de grand frère.

* * *

Moi aussi je t'adore ! Mais oui, t'as pas tort. Tu crois qu'il est aussi paumé que moi ?

* * *

Évidemment, sinon il ne serait pas humain. Il n'y a que les robots pour ne pas être déconcerté face à un premier amour.

* * *

J'imagine mal Sasuke se posant autant de questions. Il est si peu bavard devant les autres.

* * *

Mais je te parie qu'il l'est beaucoup plus avec toi, non ?

* * *

Ouais, comment tu le sais ?

* * *

Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne : il veut contrôler l'image que les autres ont de lui, alors devant la plupart des gens, il fait attention, il mesure son apparence, il prend garde à tout ce qu'il dit et, du coup, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Ça ne l'empêche pas de réfléchir, au contraire, c'est souvent ceux qui parlent le moins qui réfléchissent le plus. Mais quand il est avec, toi, il s'en fout, il n'a pas peur de ton jugement ni de ce que tu pourrais penser de lui parce qu'il a confiance en toi. Il mesure moins ce qu'il raconte et il se lâche davantage.

* * *

T'aurais dû faire psycho plutôt qu'espagnol.

* * *

Peut-être bien. C'est quand que tu nous le présentes ? À Noël ?

* * *

Woh, calme ta joie. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, de un, et de deux vous risqueriez de lui faire peur. Je veux pas le faire fuir, déjà que je peux être bizarre des fois…

* * *

Des fois ?

* * *

Le cours est fini, faut que j'y aille.

* * *

Vexé ? Parfait, je suis fier de moi. Allez, bisous sur tes fesses, à dans quelques heures !

* * *

Ouais, à tout à l'heure. Et merci. Profite, je ne me répéterai pas.

* * *

Bordel, si j'avais su, je t'aurais aidé plus tôt ! Tu as survécu ?

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze est déconnecté._

Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment que je t'apprenne l'autodérision.

* * *

_Voilà la suite, qu'apparemment certains d'entre vous voulaient vraiment ! :D J'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !_


	21. 21 Décembre

**21 Décembre.**

**Tout.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Romance.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Avec les personnages du TS des 12 et 13 décembre et l'OS du 19.

* * *

Naruto,

Avant que je parte, tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce qui me plaisait chez toi. Je n'ai pas trouvé quoi répondre, je crois que mon cerveau était trop occupé à penser au fait que je vais être loin de toi pendant six longs mois. La Norvège, c'est tellement loin de chez nous… Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire dans toute cette neige sans la seule personne qui me fait aimer ça ? Je sais, je ne t'ai rien dit de tout ça. J'ai toujours été plus doué avec une feuille et un crayon qu'en parlant. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

J'ai réfléchi à ta question depuis que mon train a quitté la gare, et je pense avoir assez de temps pour y répondre d'ici à l'aéroport. Alors, ce que j'aime chez toi. C'est une question à la fois si simple, et si compliquée. Si je répondais de manière simple, je dirai « Tout. » mais c'est à la fois tout et ne rien dire. Je préfère être explicite.

J'aime ton visage, si souriant et si sincère. Il a quelque chose d'incroyablement attachant. Tes yeux bleus sont comme un océan dans lequel j'aime me plonger, un infini si vaste que personne ne saurait comprendre tout ce qu'il renferme, tout ce qu'il cache, tout ce qu'il veut bien montrer. D'aucuns diront que tes yeux sourient autant que toi, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord ; ils parlent pour toi. Ils reflètent non seulement tes joies, mais également tes déceptions, tes apprentissages, ton vécu, et j'adore le fait qu'on puisse y lire autant de sentiments. J'aime quand il se posent sur moi et qu'ils donnent l'impression de ne plus savoir comment s'enfuir, quand ils aiment ne pas trouver d'échappatoire.

J'aime tes lèvres, charnues, roses, qui rougissent quand je les torture. Quand parfois elles s'étirent en un sourire, elles creusent sur tes joues des fossettes que je ne me lasse pas d'admirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce détail me plaît autant, je sais uniquement qu'il contribue à ton charme et que c'est une des choses que j'ai remarquées en premier. Je pourrais t'embrasser pendant des heures que je n'en ressentirai aucun ennui. Je voudrais connaître tes lèvres par cœur, millimètre par millimètre, savoir où elles commencent mais pas où elles s'arrêtent, les caresser des miennes toute une nuit durant.

J'aime ton cou, ou je peux m'accrocher quand nous laissons nos désirs nous embraser. J'aime quand il palpite sous mes doigts ou sous ma bouche, et j'aime y laisser ma trace pour crier silencieusement au monde entier que je suis passé par là.

J'aime tes bras, si forts, quand ils me soulèvent et me portent, quand ils s'enroulent autour de moi, quand ils guident tes mains sur ma peau. Je les aime parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent tout faire.

J'aime ton torse, haletant parfois, toujours battant. Y crocheter le bout de mes doigts est diablement agréable, et si sensuel. Il est comme un rempart que peu de personne parvient à franchir. Me laisseras-tu un jour l'outrepasser ? M'ouvriras-tu ton cœur comme je suis en train de le faire sur cette feuille ? Je l'espère bien plus que je ne te le laisse croire.

J'aime tes jambes, car elles sont si vigoureuses qu'elles te porteraient partout. Quand elles s'enroulent autour de mon torse pour t'accrocher à moi, elles me retiennent ancré sur Terre, dans une réalité débordante de plaisir. Quand elles se mettent à courir, elles m'appellent à te suivre partout, jusqu'au bout du temps, jusqu'au bout de l'espace. Quand elles te portent, tout simplement, elles t'amènent à moi et je pourrais les aimer rien que pour ça.

J'aime ta peau, si douce. Elle appelle aux baisers les plus emportés. Elle glisse comme du velours sous mes doigts et contre ma propre peau. Elle frissonne parfois, de froid ou d'excitation, elle rougit, me réchauffe, me caresse, elle est aussi vivante que toi et j'aime l'explorer dans ses moindres recoins.

J'aime ton caractère impossible, têtu, borné. Quand tu as décidé de quelque chose, il est impossible de te dévier du chemin que tu as choisi, et c'est une qualité que j'admire chez toi. Tu es digne de confiance, et j'aime l'expression que tu arbores lorsque tu défends ce que tu penses. Ton regard inébranlable, ta bouche droite, et cet éclat de volonté imperturbable qui se réveille dans le fond de tes yeux, ils sont irrésistibles.

J'aime ta joie, si contagieuse. As-tu un secret pour être si communicatif ? Ou suis-je bien plus réceptif à ce que tu partages qu'à ce que les autres partagent ? Peut-être après tout, car depuis que je te connais, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître aussi bien moi-même. Mes réactions m'échappent, mes mots également, c'est aussi pour cela que je préfère t'écrire. Car si je devais te dire tout cela, j'en serai proprement incapable.

C'est sûrement cliché à souhait, mais je m'en fiche. Parce que c'est la vérité, ni plus ni moins. Ces mots, c'est ce que j'ai dans mon cœur, c'est ce qui apparaît dans mon esprit à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, mais pas pour le moment. Je ne veux pas t'envoyer cette lettre, non pas parce que j'ai peur d'entamer une relation avec toi, mais parce que je ne veux pas que nous passions ces six mois à pleurer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, et je ne veux pas l'être non plus.

Quand je reviendrai, peut-être te donnerai-je ces quelques lignes, ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais sois sûr d'une chose : même si c'est moi qui pars, je t'attendrai. Parce que j'aime tout de toi. Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

_Juste pour la nostalgie, je voulais retrouver mes personnages préférés dans une petite lettre pleine de beaux sentiments. Il vous a plu ?_


	22. 22 Décembre

**22 Décembre.**

**Est-ce que vous auriez par hasard un passé de cleptomane ou de kidnappeur ?**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Humour. / Romance.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto se voit obligé de couper court à son jour de congé à cause d'un client quelque peu insistant.

* * *

— Il est en train de faire chier toute l'équipe, Naru. Je sais pas, appelle-le, rien que ça ! Sinon je te jure que Tsunade le met au menu, version hachée.

— Ouais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. répondit le blond en soupirant ostensiblement.

— Merci frère, je te revaudrai ça.

Naruto grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis raccrocha immédiatement, de mauvaise humeur. Ce que Kiba lui avait appris le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Ce satané client de malheur, ce gamin pourri gâté, ce connard beaucoup trop sexy osait le faire appeler pendant son jour de congé ! Et pour quoi ? Pour une foutue pizza. Tous ses collègues étaient prêts à livrer la commande, mais ce petit enfoiré d'Uchiwa Sasuke ne voulait qu'un seul et unique livreur : Naruto. C'était un monde, tout de même !

Irrité, il attrapa sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, s'empara de son casque et de ses clefs et descendit au parking souterrain en faisant dans sa tête une liste de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour pouvoir les jeter à la figure de ce Sasuke quand il l'aurait en face de lui.

Il enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe, partant en direction de la pizzeria pour laquelle il travaillait tous les soirs depuis le début de ses études. Quand il débarqua dans les cuisines, son casque sous le bras, il entendit Tsunade crier ses ordres à qui mieux-mieux. Il regrettait déjà son idée…

— Sérieux, t'es venu quand même ?

Naruto se tourna vers un Kiba désabusé, mais guère surpris, qui le fixait comme on fixe un enfant qui s'entête à manger du chocolat avec des caries. En claquant la langue d'un air désapprobateur, le brun ouvrit le four et en sortit une pizza fumante qu'il mit dans un carton avant de le tendre à Naruto.

— Un jour, tu regretteras d'être aussi gentil. Passe le bonjour à Sasuke de ma part, et fais-lui un gros bisou ! s'exclama Kiba en faisant volte-face pour retourner à sa tâche.

— Je ne l'aime pas !

Kiba ne répondit même pas. Il ne fit que se retourner un instant, les bras croisés, et jugea son ami du regard par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes. Ses yeux parlèrent pour lui encore plus efficacement que s'il avait hurlé le fond de sa pensée, puis il retourna à son four.

Quant à Naruto, il gonfla les joues, agacé par l'insistance de Kiba, mais partit sans un mot en récupérant un sac isotherme. Ce qu'il pouvait détester voir sa belle moto avec cette horreur accroché dessus… ! Fort heureusement, ce n'était que temporaire, et dans quelques semaines, en tant que diplômé, il pourrait enfin quitter ce travail harassant et prise de tête pour en trouver un qui lui plaise réellement. Finies les horaires de nuit, finies les courses sous la pluie battante, finis les clients mécontents et tous les autres cas sociaux auxquels il avait eu affaire, finis les cris tonitruants de Tsunade, la cheffe de la pizzeria qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « calme »… L'idée qu'il serait bientôt libre lui faisait pousser des ailes, et il se retrouva bientôt devant chez Sasuke.

Une partie de son cerveau – qu'il aurait voulu étouffer violemment ou noyer dans de l'acide – lui cria que cet arrogant jeune homme était peut-être un connard de première, mais que c'était bien le seul client dont Naruto connaissait l'adresse par cœur.

En arrêtant sa moto, il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un malencontreux hasard, puis monta les escaliers en se répétant en boucle « je le déteste » dans sa tête, comme un refrain vide de sens.

Lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement, il lui semblait que son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude… Non, il fallait qu'il soit en colère ! Il fallait qu'il remette à sa place ce client prétentieux et présomptueux !

— Oui ?

Mais quand il croisa le regard noir de Sasuke, toute ses sentiments négatifs s'évaporèrent. Où était donc passé son éternelle volonté, sa capacité de résistance, réputée à toute épreuve ? Même en fouillant aux quatre coins de son esprit, il n'en trouva pas une miette face à ce regard inquisiteur et ce rictus diablement attirant. Il n'était plus lui-même, l'avait-on hypnotisé ?

— Alors vous êtes venu quand même ? demanda Sasuke en croisant les bras, s'appuyant de son épaule au mur à côté de lui.

Son air arrogant réveilla une pointe de rage en Naruto.

— Parce que vous m'avez laissé le choix peut-être ? Ça vous plaît d'être un tyran, de faire chier tous mes collègues à cause de moi ? Et pourquoi moi, d'ailleurs ? Au cas où Shikamaru ne vous l'aie pas assez répété, c'était mon jour de congé, le premier que j'avais pris depuis longtemps pour boucler mes derniers cadeaux de Noël.

— Je sais.

Le blond en perdit son souffle. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Même pas la moindre excuse, la plus petite explication qui pourrait justifier, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié, qu'il ait été aussi désagréable qu'inflexible dans son choix ? Non, Sasuke n'avait rien de plus à dire. Il assumait parfaitement d'être un enfoiré.

— Vous me devez huit-cent yens avec la course. demanda Naruto pour couper court à cette conversation qui s'annonçait dores et déjà pénible.

Le brun en fut apparemment surpris, car il mit un certain temps avant de demander :

— Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je vous ai demandé à vous en particulier de venir ce soir ?

— Vous n'avez jamais voulu de qui que ce soit d'autre. Vous avez juste été encore plus pénible ce soir. Mais j'avoue que je suis intrigué d'entendre votre version. Avez-vous une excuse valable à votre comportement plus que déplacé ?

Avant de répondre, Sasuke ouvrit grand la porte de son appartement, puis se dirigea vers une petite commode où était posées quelques pièces dans un vide-poches. Il récupéra huit-cent yens qu'il tendit à Naruto sans pour autant se rapprocher de lui.

À quel jeu jouait-il exactement ? Le blond fit quelques pas, inquiet, essayant de réfléchir à une situation dans laquelle cette manière d'agir serait normale, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Lorsque Sasuke posa les quelques pièces dans la paume de sa main, il daigna enfin répondre :

— Je voulais vous inviter à dîner ce soir, et c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour ne pas que tous vos collègues soient au courant.

Naruto eut envie de se nettoyer trois fois les oreilles pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Il l'invitait à dîner ? Que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête ! Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans son esprit au bord de l'étourdissement. Tout d'abord, d'où lui était venu cette idée saugrenue ? Il y avait tant d'autres manières d'inviter quelqu'un à dîner ! Il aurait pu lui demander son numéro un soir où Naruto l'aurait livré, il aurait pu jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec ses collègues, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Shikamaru, qu'il commençait à connaître également, mais non. Visiblement, ce beau connard ne faisait pas les choses normalement.

Et puis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'inviter à dîner ? Qu'y avait-il d'attirant chez lui, Uzumaki Naruto, livreur de pizza à mi-temps pour payer ses études d'art, portant les mêmes fringues passées de modes depuis le lycée parce qu'en manque d'argent, simple étudiant sans rien de spécial à signaler ? Il était toujours passé inaperçu, pourquoi donc ce presque inconnu souhaitait-il faire connaissance avec lui ? Voire plus que connaissance s'il en croyait les œillades suggestives que glissait parfois Sasuke sur son corps.

— Est-ce que vous auriez par hasard un passé de cleptomane ou de kidnappeur ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto. Il n'y a rien de sensé dans votre discours, à part si vous êtes un dégénéré mental.

— C'est vous… répondit Sasuke en s'avançant pour récupérer la pizza dans les mains de Naruto, d'un peu trop près au goût du blond. Vous qui me faites perdre la tête.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop, le vase de Naruto déborda sans préavis : il éclata d'un rire franc qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette réponse-là ! C'était à la fois déstabilisant à souhait, et tout à fait consensuel.

— Vous en avez d'autres des phrases aussi clichées et ridicules que celle-là ?

Devant son hilarité, Sasuke esquissa lui aussi un léger sourire en convenant qu'en effet, ce n'était pas la trouvaille du siècle. Mais il ne changea pas d'avis pour autant, bien au contraire. Il campa sur ses positions et demanda :

— Alors ? Vous laisserez-vous tenter par ma proposition ?

Naruto apprécia sans l'avouer cette obstination un peu hors-limite dont Sasuke avait fait preuve ce soir-là. Et à dire vrai, il n'était pas contre une soirée avec cet homme qui, somme toute, était fort séduisant. De toutes manières, il avait fini d'emballer le dernier de ses cadeaux le matin-même, et il s'ennuyait fortement lorsque Kiba l'avait appelé. Alors pourquoi ne pas pimenter un peu sa soirée ? Si elle se terminait dans le lit de Sasuke, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— Je n'aime pas le chorizo. lâcha-t-il en guise de réponse en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Vous me donnerez ceux qui seront sur votre part. répondit Sasuke nonchalamment, emportant la pizza dans le salon.

* * *

_Et encore un OS ! On approche de la fin de ce calendrier ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^_


	23. 23 Décembre

**23 Décembre.**

**Où est passé ma raison ? C'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'elle s'était fait la malle.**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Humour.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto se fait aborder par un inconnu très attirant.

* * *

Incapable de me retenir, je soupire comme si je voulais tout faire s'envoler autour de moi. J'adore Sakura, vraiment. Elle est adorable, elle a un côté bizarrement attachant, elle veut toujours mon bien et même si elle s'énerve facilement, au fond, c'est toujours pour les bonnes raisons, même si je déteste l'avouer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est juste pénible. Ni plus ni moins, pénible. Elle s'acharne à vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un, et ne veut absolument pas lâcher l'affaire.

— Mais t'en as pas marre de vivre dans l'ennui le plus total ?

Et elle m'insulte, en plus !

— Je ne m'ennuie pas du tout si ça peut te rassurer. Je sors quand je veux, je mange ce que je veux, je _fais_ ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faudrait de plus ? Ma vie est parfaite.

— Parfaitement vide d'amour, oui…

Je ferme les yeux un instant, reprenant mon souffle pour tenter de rester calme.

— J'ai pas encore trouvé qui que ce soit à la hauteur, d'accord ? Et tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé, il n'est pas question que je m'engage dans une relation monogame. C'est beaucoup trop ennuyeux…

— Tu cherches même pas, comment tu veux trouver ?

Elle est agaçante, elle me fait grincer des dents, elle me rend fou. Je préfère ne rien répondre, par peur de devenir vulgaire. Je pense que Sakura a très rapidement compris le sens de mon silence et perçu les éclairs que je lui lance de mon regard, car elle finit par se lever en soupirant.

— Je vais m'acheter un paquet de clopes et je reviens.

Sans lâcher le moindre mot, je fais un signe ennuyé de la main pour lui dire qu'elle peut y aller, que je l'attends. Si partir cinq minutes peut lui changer les idées et la faire revenir avec un nouveau sujet de conversation, je serais satisfait. Je n'aime pas spécialement être assis au milieu d'un café, seul, comme un chiot abandonné, mais ce ne sont que quelques instants… n'est-ce pas ?

Je pianote, je pianote, je pianote… Mes doigts jouent une mélodie que je ne connais pas moi-même sur le faux bois de la table, tentant de tuer l'ennui en me concentrant sur autre chose. Mais cela ne fait pas vraiment passer le temps plus rapidement. Depuis quand il faut autant de temps pour trouver un konbini ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup ce quartier, mais cela ne change rien au problème : il y a des konbinis à tous les coins de rue, à Tōkyō ! Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de s'en aller en me laissant sur place comme le dernier des imbéciles pour se venger ? Pour me faire réaliser que je me sens davantage seul dans ma vie que je ne veux bien le laisser entendre ? Peut-être qu'à travers ce geste, elle voulait…

— Naruto ?

Je sursaute presque, coupé au beau milieu de mes élucubrations sordides par une voix grave qui me fait frissonner. En levant les yeux vers l'importun, impossible d'articuler le moindre mot. Je reste à le fixer, la bouche à moitié ouverte, incapable de réagir ; mon cerveau s'est déconnecté de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Par contre, s'il y a un de mes sens qui fonctionne parfaitement, c'est la vue. Je me prendrais bien un seau d'eau froide sur la figure pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas. Cet homme est foutrement attirant. Son corps d'Apollon est habillé d'une simple chemise un peu ouverte, qui laisse entrevoir un petit triangle d'une peau parfaite, et d'un jean noir qui met parfaitement en valeur ses cuisses. Je les verrais bien s'enrouler autour de mon bassin, ces jambes-là.

Naruto, Naruto, lève le regard. Bordel, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Ses yeux sont si profonds que je pourrais rester les regarder des heures durant… Et voilà que ses lèvres dessinent un discret rictus, qui me fait définitivement perdre l'esprit.

— Oui, je t'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil, impossible d'oublier un tel visage.

J'ai dit que j'avais perdu l'esprit ? C'était peut-être un peu trop vrai. Ce type m'a reconnu, je l'ai bien compris, mais moi je ne le reconnais absolument pas. Que ma mauvaise foi m'en soit témoin, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Comment puis-je en être aussi sûr ? Parce que je n'aurais jamais oublié un tel chef d'œuvre de Mère Nature ! Heureusement qu'il me reste un peu d'amour propre, sinon je lui aurais sauté dessus immédiatement pour le déshabiller et le faire mien sur cette table.

Lorsqu'il s'assoit en face de moi et que, de nouveau, ses yeux ensorcelants fondent dans les miens, cela me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je reprends possession de mes sens et parviens à articuler :

— Excusez-moi, ça va sûrement vous paraître impoli mais… qui êtes-vous ?

Plus que d'être vexé, ce type a surtout l'air surpris. Il jette un regard autour de lui avant de se retourner de nouveau vers moi en répondant, comme si c'était évident :

— Sasuke. C'était bien aujourd'hui qu'on avait rendez-vous, non ?

Rendez-vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup dire oui, mentir et m'approprier cet homme le temps d'un _date_, mais il faut croire que je suis trop honnête pour cela. Je creuse ma mémoire aussi loin que je le peux, à la recherche d'un détail, quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé, qui me confirmerait qu'en fait je connais ce beau gosse absolument bandant – pardon, il faut que je retienne mes ardeurs. Mais ma mémoire refuse de coopérer. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi que ce soit à propos d'un plausible rendez-vous avec ce mec. Je dois afficher un air parfaitement incrédule, car il renchérit :

— Tu es bien Naruto, non ? Uzumaki Naruto, celui avec qui j'ai discuté sur Tinder ?

Encore une fois, j'aimerais de tout mon cœur répondre par l'affirmative.

— Je m'appelle bien Uzumaki Naruto, mais je n'ai jamais… Oh.

Ça y est. J'ai toutes les pièces du puzzle en mains et une envie irrésistible d'étrangler ma meilleure amie prend place dans mon esprit où tout s'est éclairci. Sakura, tu es morte. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu vas bientôt décéder dans d'atroces souffrances. Je savais que tu avais un côté manipulateur, mais à ce point, c'en est presque artistique ! Elle m'avait bien parlé de Tinder quand nous nous sommes vus, la semaine dernière. Elle m'avait donné tous ses arguments pour que je me crée un profil, mais malheureusement pour elle, je suis encore plus têtu qu'elle. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle ne m'a pas ressorti quelques-uns de ses arguments aujourd'hui.

— Je pense que… commencé-je avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Je pense qu'on a commencé à discuter il y a une bonne dizaine de jours, non ?

Sasuke n'a pas l'air de comprendre réellement la situation, mais il acquiesce. Bordel, je vais étrangler Sakura en prenant tout mon temps. Elle va souffrir le martyre, et ce sera tant mieux.

— Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as discuté, mais avec ma meilleure amie. lâché-je en regrettant immédiatement de l'avoir dit si vite, sans même préparer un peu ce pauvre homme, qui me fixe maintenant d'un air tout à fait décontenancé.

Le pauvre ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, avoir un geste rassurant, mais je suis tellement surpris moi-même que j'avoue ne pas être au mieux de ma forme intellectuelle.

— Je… je comprends. Vaut mieux que je te laisse, dans ce cas. hasarde-t-il sans oser croiser mon regard.

Alors qu'il fait mine de s'en aller, mon instinct prend le dessus sur le reste de mes réflexions et me hurle que je ne dois pas laisser échapper une telle occasion. Un peu maladroitement, je me lève pour attraper sa manche de chemise et hausse les épaules devant son regard interrogateur.

— Puisque tu es venu jusqu'ici, autant en profiter, non ?

L'idée a l'air de le séduire, vu d'ici. Il réfléchit un court instant, juste le temps de raviver le bûcher ardent qui brûle dans ses yeux, puis se rassoit en déclarant innocemment :

— J'espère qu'elle n'a pas menti…

Où est passé ma raison ? C'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'elle s'était fait la malle dans la Cordillère des Andes. Où diable Sakura est-elle allée dégotter une bombe pareille ? Même quand il fait des sous-entendus salaces, il a la classe. Peut-être est-ce un prototype de cyborg, qui sait ? Son grain de peau est trop parfait pour être humain.

Je me donne quelques claques intérieures pour recouvrer un semblant de logique et réplique :

— Ben tiens, justement, ça m'intéresse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu dire sur moi ?

Plutôt que de partir dans des discours interminables, Sasuke sort son téléphone et me le tend, allumé sur « notre » discussion. Oscillant entre hâte et peur, je récupère l'objet d'une main fébrile et survole rapidement la conversation. Et je suis loin d'être déçu.

Sakura a l'art du sous-entendu graveleux, et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'elle en a usé, mais pas abusé, d'une manière proprement efficace. Elle me connaît encore mieux que je ne le pensais ! C'est assez fou, mais j'ai réellement l'impression de lire une conversation que j'aurais pu avoir avec cet inconnu, plus si inconnu que cela. Elle lui a expliqué que je n'avais eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse, qui s'était mal terminée, puis un certain nombre de relations chaotiques, voire sans lendemain. Elle a dépeint mon caractère avec une facilité déconcertante, et laissé filer quelques informations sur moi, juste ce qu'il faut pour que Sasuke s'intéresse.

Quant à lui, justement, j'apprends qu'il est également à la recherche de stabilité, mais qu'il ne veut surtout pas se prendre la tête en promesses vides sans connaître vraiment la personne. Il a trente-deux ans – un an de moins que moi –, un boulot qu'il aime et un appartement un peu trop vide, animé par les miaulements éternellement affamés de son gros chat. Et les allusions qu'il a glissées au fil de la discussion me laissent présager une nuit de folie. S'il pouvait être à la fois une bête de sexe et un homme charmant, ce serait le jackpot ! En tous les cas, je suis bien décidé à ne pas laisser la chance me filer entre les doigts aujourd'hui. Sasuke, ce soir, c'est moi qui invite, et crois-le ou non, tu vas passer à la casserole.

* * *

_En me relisant, je me rends compte que la fin est un peu rapide, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la modifier ce soir. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, et qui sait, peut-être un jour reprendrai-je cet OS pour le développer un peu. À demain pour le dernier OS de ce Calendrier de l'Avent !_


	24. 24 Décembre

**24 Décembre.**

**Quel réveillon de merde… Attends…**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Romance.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Le réveillon de Noël part d'une très mauvaise manière.

* * *

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé, démoralisé. Pourquoi tout cela n'arrivait-il qu'à lui ? Entendre les parents de Naruto s'esclaffer à l'écoute des péripéties de Jiraya ne l'aidait d'ailleurs pas à mieux vivre la situation.

— Alors ? demanda Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de lui, lui tendant un plat de petit fours. Ils sont coincés, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, coincés dans la neige… Mais c'était évident, aussi ! Pourquoi tu voudrais que la poisse me laisse enfin tranquille ? Ce serait pas drôle !

Le blond préféra se taire, enlaçant son mari pour tenter de le consoler. Sasuke soupira bruyamment pour reprendre contenance ; il n'avait aucune envie de rendre l'ambiance de la soirée aussi triste que lui. Son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, était parti pour un reportage inattendu au Chili, sa copine l'avait bien évidemment suivi, et ses parents s'étaient arrêtés dans un motel pour passer la nuit, surpris par les soudaines chutes de neige. Mais au moins, Naruto était là… Et ses parents, ainsi que son parrain, étaient des personnes que Sasuke appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être le réveillon se passerait-il divinement bien, et renverserait la tendance ?

— Tu m'aides à finir de préparer les toasts de foie gras ? demanda Naruto en sachant pertinemment que la seule manière de redonner le sourire à Sasuke était de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Le brun acquiesça en silence, et suivit son mari jusqu'à la cuisine en évitant ostensiblement de regarder la table où n'étaient plus dressés que cinq couverts.

— Alors, Sasuke ? l'alpagua Minato à peine eût-il passé les portes de la petite pièce. Naruto nous a un peu parlé de ton nouveau boulot. Ça a l'air génial !

Apparemment, son adorable blondinet avait fait passer le mot qu'il fallait lui changer les idées. Il adressa un doux sourire à ce dernier pour le remercier, puis se dirigea vers un placard pour y récupérer le pain d'épices à la figue en répondant qu'en effet, son nouveau travail lui plaisait beaucoup. Ses horaires étaient bien plus avantageux qu'avant, ses collègues étaient très accueillants, et les missions qu'on lui confiait étaient également plus intéressantes.

Il laissa à Naruto le soin de couper des tranches de pain d'épices, tandis que lui s'occupait d'y déposer un peu de foie gras, tout en discutant avec Jiraya de son prochain livre. Les conversations allaient bon train, ainsi que les préparatifs, et tout cela faisait peu à peu oublier à Sasuke qu'il avait un instant pensé passer le pire réveillon de Noël de sa vie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin, cet invétéré plaisantin.

— Minato, ne me dis pas que ta vue a baissé à ce point ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kushina, qui venait de récupérer une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle ait l'air aussi déçue ?

— C'est pas le champagne que tu as pris avec nous, c'est du vin blanc !

Le père de Naruto eut soudain l'air terriblement contrit. Il rougit en se mordant la lèvre, et rentra la tête dans les épaules en prévision de l'éclat de colère qui menaçait de retentir. Fort heureusement pour lui, son fils vola à son secours en récupérant la bouteille des mains de sa mère et calma le jeu en hasardant :

— C'est pas grave, d'accord ? On s'en fout, ça a la même couleur. Et ! On a dit pas de dispute ce soir.

Sasuke observa Kushina souffler du nez en ravalant sa colère, pas tout à fait certain que la rousse parviendrait à tenir la promesse faite à son fils. Décidément, tout était voué à partir en vrille.

— Quel réveillon de merde… soupira-t-il dans un murmure. Attends…

Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte, il en était persuadé. Qui aurait osé braver la tempête de neige qui soufflait au dehors pour venir jusque chez eux ? Un voisin privé d'électricité ou à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon ? Il pouvait bien prendre le leur, Sasuke détestait le vin blanc. D'un air ennuyé, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte, suivi de près par un Naruto curieux. Il ouvrit la porte d'un demi centimètre, peu désireux de mettre le nez dehors avec un temps pareil, mais fut accueilli par deux voix enjouées qui crièrent :

— Surprise !

Décontenancé, il ouvrit cette fois grand le battant pour laisser entrer ses parents, qui grelottaient sous l'averse de flocons.

— Mais comment…

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase ; Mikoto se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Bientôt, tout le monde se pressait dans le petit vestibule de la maison pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, apparemment très fiers de leur plaisanterie. Fugaku avoua même que l'idée venait de lui. Lorsqu'il apprit cela, Sasuke renonça soudain à leur en vouloir. C'était bien la première fois que son père, de coutume si stoïque, se laissait aller à une telle badinerie. Il en était presque fier de lui… Presque, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Entre quelques embrassades, Mikoto eut tout de même l'occasion de prendre Sasuke et Naruto un peu à part, leur soufflant sur le ton de la confidence :

— Fugaku et moi, on aimerait vous offrir votre cadeau tout de suite, si ça ne vous dérange pas. On l'a laissé dans la voiture, mais je vais aller le chercher. Vous voulez bien ?

Naruto interrogea Sasuke du regard, qui haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers sa mère en acquiesçant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait leur offrir leur cadeau de Noël plus tôt, mais soit. Elle devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison. En l'attendant, tout le monde rejoignit le salon. Jiraya et Kushina remirent deux couverts en plus, tandis que Minato posa sur la table le plateau de crevettes.

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter autour de l'âtre où un feu de bois crépitait joyeusement, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en faisant siffler le vent dans toute la maison. Quand elle se referma, Mikoto les interpella depuis l'entrée.

— Sasu, Naruto, venez m'aider à porter votre cadeau jusqu'au sapin !

Cette fois, même Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Comment donc sa mère était-elle parvenue à porter quelque chose d'apparemment lourd en pleine tempête alors qu'elle leur demandait désormais de l'aider pour les malheureux quatre mètres restants ? Les garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'assemblée, mais personne ne semblait être au courant du moindre détail à propos de ce mystérieux cadeau. Même Fugaku avait pris un air innocent…

Ils se levèrent donc à l'unisson pour retourner dans le vestibule, bien décidés à tirer au clair cette nébuleuse situation. Sasuke détestait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de quelque chose. Mais quand il passa la porte du salon, il ne trouva non pas sa mère avec un énorme paquet, mais sa mère avec deux autres personnes ; et quelles personnes !

Itachi lui souriait, de ce sourire complice qui n'existait qu'entre eux, et Sakura, petite amie d'Itachi et meilleure amie attitrée de Naruto depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les attendait tous les deux, visiblement bien décidée à les étouffer de câlins. Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, le souffle coupé et paralysés par la surprise, Sakura se précipita en effet sur le blond en hurlant à la cantonade :

— Joyeux Noël !

Quant à Itachi, qui observait calmement son petit frère, les mains dans les poches, il finit tout de même par se rapprocher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il réalisa que son grand frère était réellement là, à l'étreindre tendrement, Sasuke retrouva enfin ses capacités et glissa ses bras dans le dos d'Itachi pour se blottir contre lui. Six mois, c'était beaucoup trop long sans voir son grand frère qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Mikoto s'était débrouillée pour le faire venir, peut-être même que son soi-disant reportage au Chili était également une blague ! Mais à ce moment précis, entouré des personnes qui lui étaient chères et des bras de son frère, Sasuke s'en fichait éperdument. Les raisons n'avaient pas la moindre importance.

Itachi finit tout de même par s'écarter, et expliqua :

— Je pars quand même au Chili, mais Maman a réussi à émouvoir mon patron et à décaler mon départ à demain. C'est une génie.

Mikoto, qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène de loin, presque émue aux larmes devant un tel étalage d'amour, se mit à rougir en battant des mains pour se dédouaner, et rejoignit rapidement le reste des invités au salon pour échapper aux remerciements. Sasuke la suivit d'un regard attendri.

— Sasu, au secours… ! le supplia dans son dos une voix étouffée.

Il se retourna alors pour constater avec un effarement nuancé d'amusement que Naruto rougissait à vue d'œil, oppressé par les bras puissants de Sakura. Il tapota sur l'épaule de cette dernière, tentant d'attirer son attention en lui déclarant avec un sourire carnassier :

— Lâche-le, je pourrais encore en avoir besoin !

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre ; elle laissa presque tomber ce pauvre Naruto, qui était en plus passablement vexé, pour se retourner vers Sasuke en lui envoyant une sévère claque dans l'épaule.

— Toujours aussi mordant, hein ? Alors, ce nouveau boulot ?

Tout en se massant l'épaule, le brun marmonna une réponse approximative en maudissant la force herculéenne de sa… belle-sœur ?

— C'est quoi, ces anneaux ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt ceux de son frère et de Sakura.

Itachi lui répondit par un sourire entendu, tandis que Sakura éclata d'enthousiasme en leur apprenant qu'ils s'étaient fiancés quelques jours auparavant.

— Alors j'ai apporté une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça ! conclut Itachi.

— Tu pouvais pas mieux tomber. ricana Naruto.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce calendrier était un gros défi. Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie ce mois-ci mais j'ai quand même tenu à continuer jusqu'au bout. Je vous ai emmené voyager avec moi dans les magnifiques contrées du NaruSasu, et franchement, je suis très contente d'avoir mené à bien ce projet._

_Merci à ma sœurette qui me soutient toujours dans mes écrits, et merci à Yoalie et Shaleinaa, qui ont suivi tous ces OS avec tant d'assiduité et force encouragements ! Vivent les AeYoSha et vive le yaoi !_

_Rendez-vous demain pour l'OS qui conclura cette aventure et qui sera publié à part : Au-dessus des nuages._


End file.
